RevisedThe Lost One
by diahard
Summary: Revised and hopefully improved....Allura's long lost sister returns to Arus.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**On the advice of a friend I have revised and rewritten my orginal story. Here is the beginning of it. Please review and tell me what you think...**

**Arus loomed before her view screen. After dodging a few more laser shots, the pilot set the autopilot for an emergency landing. Diana crawled painfully to the life pod, pulling her almost useless legs behind her. She winced as she climbed into the coffin like pod. She knew that with her injuries, she could not survive the impending crash without the pod. The ship had sustained an extreme amount of damage. The ship shuttered as the pod closed around her, she felt the serenity that comes with suspended animation. Her world went black.**

**Restless and haunted, Keith stared up at the starry night sky. A fireball plummeting toward the castle caught his attention. Racing through the castle amid the blaring castle alarms, Keith headed to the control room for a better view. Zooming in with the monitors, he spotted three Doom battle cruisers pursing the tiny craft. Keith launched Black Lion to intercept and protect the craft. Keith's eyes narrowed as he fired missiles at the approaching Doom ships. Explosions lit up the sky. The fire from the downed craft cast an eerie glow against the canyon walls. Scanning the crash site, he found the life pod. With the Black Lion, he picked up the heated pod and carried it quickly back to the castle. Radioing ahead for a medical team, he set the heated pod beside the bridge and returned the lion to its resting place.**

**Keith quickly raced to the med bay. He was met by the rest of his team.**

**"Hey, Buddy, where did you pick her up at?" Lance asked. "She almost looks familiar." **

**"Out of the wreckage of a class one Garrison ship," Keith responded. **

**"When Hunk and I opened the pod for the med team I had to take a double take. I thought Hunk was going to pass out. You aren't going to believe who she looks like."**

**Keith crossed the room to see whom he'd rescued. He stood transfixed when he saw the face that had been haunting his dreams for over a year as the team was transferring her to a surgical gurney. Her dark hair spilled over the edge. As they rushed her pass them, he took a sharp intake of breath and his face lost its color. Lance and Keith looked at each other and spoke in unison, "Ice."**

**"She looks like she was in one heck of a fight."**

**"I heard the doctor say that she's been tortured, beaten, burned, and shot with a laser blaster rifle."**

**"Think about it, how many women do you know that could survive ALL that? Except Ice."**

**"You've got a point there." Lance stopped. "Are you still hung up on her?" He asked cocking his head to look at Keith. "I'll take that as a 'yes'"**

**"There is just something about her" **

**Princess Allura was silent "She looks like Diana."**

**"She was unconscious when I found her. The life pod kept her alive. She has been hurt pretty badly."**

**"Keith and I believe that our guest could the pilot from the Academy who went by the call sign 'Ice' or 'Ice Princess'."**

**"Oh you mean the Ice, from the record setting team of Fire and Ice?" Pidge grinned looking at Keith. "They were the talk of the Academy." **

**"Yes, that Ice," Lance grinned, sending Keith a meaningful glance. **

**The group retreated to the med lounge to wait. Keith paced deep in thought. "Could she be Diana? She did tell me that her home was Arus." A frown creased Keith's handsome features. His communicator beeped. "Coran wants to have a meeting in fifteen minutes. Let's go."**

**Meanwhile Coran entered Dr. Gorma's office. "Michel, you asked to see me."**

**"Yes, I only have a few minutes my patient is being prepped for surgery. These were found sewn into the Garrison uniform she was wearing." Michel pulled out a gold circlet with red accents and a blue diamond ring with rubies from his pocket of his lab coat.**

**"Could these have been planted?" Coran accepted the items. He carefully examined the circlet. "This appears to be like the one Princess Diana wore. But I don't know--"His voice faded off.**

**"She also bears the mark that the Mistresses of Avalon and I administrated about fifteen years ago."**

**"She does?" Coran asked surprised. "Can you be certain that it is genuine?"**

**"There is only one true way to know if it is genuine. That would require finding her betrothed." Michel held the ring turning it as he spoke, "What's this? He thought to himself, "Fire will always burn for you, all my love, Keith." **

**"That is not an option at this time."**

**"Agreed, we will have to figure out another way." Turning his thoughts back to Coran, Dr. Gorma stood. "I must go."**

**"Thank you for notifying me of this, I am going to take these for now." Coran accepted the ring. **

**"Of course" the doctor returned to his patient. **

**Hunk, Pidge Lance and Keith were seated around the conference room table waiting.**

**"What is this about, Keith?" Pidge asked.**

**"He probably wants to go over the latest intel or our new guest."**

**Then the opening of the doors halted any further conversation. Everyone stood up as Coran and Allura entered.**

**"What is this about, Coran?" Lance asked after everyone was seated.**

**"Patience Lance," Coran chided. "I called this meeting to discuss our new guest. We must come up with a plan for when she regains consciousness. She was wearing a Galaxy Garrison uniform."**

**"I will contact Galaxy Garrison in the morning." Keith volunteered.**

**"Fine," Coran acknowledged. "How should we proceed once she awakes?"**

**"We don't even know who she is yet? Do we really?" Pidge asked.**

**"No we do not."**

**"Keith and I think she resembles a pilot we met at the Academy. Her call sign was Ice or Ice Princess." Lance joined in.**

**"Her name was Diana, Lance." Keith offered. "I plan on starting there. Diana told me her home was Arus."**

**"I still believe she looks like my sister." Allura broke her silence. Her voice was firm.**

**"Now Allura there have been imposters we must be cautious about this. We have no way of knowing if this is one of Haggar's tricks or not."**

**"But Coran we can't rule out the possibility either." Allura argued. "She could be Diana."**

**"I have not ruled out the possibility," Coran pulled the circlet and the ring from his pocket. "These were found sewn into the uniform that she was wearing. He laid them on the table.**

**Keith slowly picked up the ring. He carefully controlled his expression as he saw the inscription.**

**"This looks like the circlet Diana wore." Allura murmured turning it over in her hands. **

**"But why was it hidden? Could it have been planted? To make us think that she is your sister?" Lance pondered. "What do you think, Keith?"**

**No answer. The room grew silent. "Keith?" Allura gently touched his arm. "Do you recognize the ring?" she asked softly.**

**"What happened to your sister? When was the last time that you saw her?"**

**Coran answered, "Princess Diana was last seen when she was placed on a transport bound for Earth. Her fighter, the Phoenix had been shot down. Her injuries were severe. Memory loss was predicted so Earth was the most logical choice. The Garrison Academy the best place for retraining given the circumstances. Zarkon's attacks were escalating and then we lost contact with Earth."**

**"Nothing since then?"**

**"Once contact was reestablished with Earth, I requested information on Diana, but the last record we received of her was her boarding a transport ship on Star date 3271.17.3 The transport was lost and never recovered."**

**"Coran," Hunk began thoughtfully, "what ever became of the Phoenix?"**

**"I believe it was taken to a hangar near the village of Galra, but I do not know if the hangar is still standing any more."**

**"We will try to find out all that we can, Coran." Keith reassured. "Meanwhile when she awakens we will keep alert and determine if she is a Zarkon spy. It will be a while before she will be released from med bay."**

**"Agreed," Coran stood up, "Thank you"**

**As the group was leaving the conference room, Hunk pulled Pidge aside while the rest of the group returned to med bay. "Pidge, I want to find that ship," he whispered.**

**"You heard Coran that hangar and ship could have been destroyed by Zarkon's attacks already."**

**"I have to try. For Ice"**

**"What does she mean to you?"**

**"I will explain later."**

**"All right," Pidge gave in reluctantly.**

**"I have tonight's patrol. I'll starting scanning for the hangar. Who is in Castle Control tonight?"**

**"Cadet Williams I think."**

**"Great, I'll have to be sneaky. He reports everything to Keith."**

**"I'll try to find any schematics on it."**

**"Great, tomorrow we will start preparing the workshop if I find it."**

**"Okay, good luck."**

**Hunk turned to leave and headed for Castle Control to launch his lion. Then he soared through the star lit night.**

**"All is quiet," Hunk contacted Castle Control.**

**"Just stay sharp. There is no telling when Zarkon or Lotor will attack next."**

**"Roger that, Hunk out"**

**Hunk checked his instruments to make sure Castle Control would not miss him for a few minutes. He skirted the village of Galra and began to scan the outlying area. Hunk was about to run out of time when he stumbled onto a vine covered building. He landed his Yellow Lion. He quickly jumped down with his flashlight in hand. His beam danced over the wild plant life. His eyes strained against the darkness trying to find a point of entry.**

**"Damn, I'll have to come back during the day." His watch beeped signaling him that he was out of time.**

**Hunk quickly returned to his lion. As soon as he was airborne again Castle Control contacted him. "Bring Yellow in Hunk. Everything is quiet."**

**"Aye, aye Castle Control. Coming in" Plans were forming in Hunk's mind. **

**Meanwhile in the med bay waiting room, Keith was suggesting the rest of the group go to bed. As the others were leaving, Lance murmured softly, "I think that I am going to stay for a while longer." **

**Hunk was too wound up to sleep. He made his to the workshop that he and Pidge shared. As he stepped into the room the lights flickered on. Setting the lock, he turned from the door, rolling up his sleeves. The hover car that they had been working on still stood in pieces.**

**"That will have to wait," Hunk whispered into the empty room. He busied himself by picking up the pieces and tools, putting them in their proper places.**

**"I hope it will fit in here." He thought looking around.**

**His watch beeped interrupting his thoughts. "That time already? I hope Nanny made a big breakfast. I have worked up a major appetite." Hunk strolled to his quarters and headed for the shower. **

**A very tired doctor entered the med lounge. "Good morning, Commander, Lieutenant, we just finished surgery. She is very lucky to be alive. We have mended her broken leg, arm and ribs. We have sutured the lash wounds on her back that had reopened. They appear to have started healing but were reopened in her escape. We have assessed the damage done by the laser blasts to her back. The swelling is severe and right now, she is paralyzed. However, the next 48 hours will be critical. She is extremely weak and on life support. The cuts, bruises and burns have been treated and they should heal nicely. I will keep you posted."**

**"Can we see her briefly, Doctor?"**

**"For a few minutes, but be prepared for the worst."**

**Lance and Keith were silent as they entered her room. Keith gently took her right hand with his hand. His arm began to tingle curiously. Ignoring it, he slowly caressed her bruised knuckles. "You are safe now." He whispered softly. "No one is going to hurt you here."**

**Keith and Lance left her room together. "Nanny will have breakfast ready soon." Lance commented looking at his watch. **

**"Then we had better head to the dining room. Hurricane Nanny flares up if anyone misses a meal."**

**Hunk was strolling in as Keith and Lance slowly walked in. **

**Soon Nanny brought in mountains of food**

**"Hunk, you're very hungry this morning," Allura smiled cheerfully. "That's your fourth plate."**

**"Yea," he grinned sheepishly. "I gotta lot to do today. Need my energy."**

**"So what is on the agenda for today, Keith?" Pidge asked.**

**Keith leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "I was thinking of giving everyone the day off."**

**"Cool," Lance exclaimed. "I've been wanting to go into Althea for some things."**

**"You mean some one don'tcha?" Pidge teased.**

**"Yea, well--" Lance turned a pale shade of crimson.**

**"Keith, would it be all right if I took Yellow out? She seemed a little off last night. I would like to give her the once over."**

**"Anything serious, Hunk?" a look of concern crossed over Keith's tired features.**

**"No, I don't think so," he answered quickly, "but I want to take her out just to be sure."**

**"I'll go with Hunk and run diagnostics."**

**"All right, let me what you find out."**

**"Will do"**

**"So, what are you going to do on your day off, Keith?" Allura asked sweetly.**

**"I have to contact Galaxy Garrison for Coran." Keith finished his coffee and stood. "Please excuse me, Princess," He bowed.**

**"Of course," She sighed a little disappointed and acknowledged with a tilt of her head. **

**Finally, Keith and Lance headed off to their rooms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**Hunk and Pidge went to the control room and took to the air in Yellow.**

**"I think I found the hangar last night. I couldn't see an opening in the dark."**

**"I guessed that you might have that's why you wanted to fly on your day off." Pidge answered.**

**"Were you able to find any schematics?"**

**"Some, but I don't know if they will do us any good."**

**"Let's see what we have to work with."**

**Soon Hunk set Yellow Lion down in the clearing in front of the battered hangar. Hunk snapped his flashlight onto his belt and grabbed the sheathed machete. "Ready Pidge?" he asked opening the hatch.**

**"Sure"**

**From on top of Yellow's head, the pair gazed down at the hangar. "It might be easier to bring it out through the roof if it is down there at all." Pidge observed. "Or what's left of it"**

**"Easier, but more noticeable"**

**"True, let's see if we can find a way in." The pair walked around the hangar. "There, I think I see am opening." Pidge pointed.**

**Hunk unsheathed the machete and began clearing a larger hole as they could pass through. Replacing it into its sheath he stepped through. Sunlight danced on the rubble. "Watch your step," he warned.**

**"Is that it?" Pidge asked spotting a fighter nearby.**

**"Let's find out," Hunk moved closer.**

**"She took some hard hits," He ran his hand over the laser pocked hull. The fighter sat at an awkward angle. "The canopy is all but gone. It's clear that she took a direct missile hit on this side. The landing gear is gone."**

**"This is definitely Ice's ship." Hunk murmured, caressing the faded image of the firebird.**

**"Hey Hunk come here and give me a boost. I want to take a look at the cockpit."**

**"Coming" Hunk broke the spell and rounded the nose of the fighter.**

**Pidge dropped some splintered wood on the floor as he climbed in. "It might be better to start over with the cockpit." Pidge shook his head as he climbed down. "It is in pretty bad shape."**

**"The next major question, will she fit into the workshop?"**

**"It'll be a tight fit." Pidge commented.**

**"You ready to load her?"**

**"In broad daylight, I thought you said it would be too noticeable?"**

**"I know what I said earlier," Hunk grinned, "But we've got to take Yellow to the repair bay to run some tests, don't we? We are going right to the castle. What better opportunity are we going to have?"**

**"Yea, I suppose."**

**"I think you were right the roof is the way to go. We can use some cables and hoist it up to the under belly."**

**"Okay, then let's do this," The pair made their way back to the lion.**

**Hunk grabbed a pair of heavy thick gloves, "Don't let her try to man handle you," He smiled handing Pidge his key. "Hover over the roof and then lower the cables."**

**"I can use the tractor beam too. It will add more stability to the cables and allow the fighter to be closer to Yellow's body."**

**Hunk jumped down and hurried back to the Phoenix. Moments later, Pidge was lowering the cables.**

**Soon the pair had the damaged fighter nestled close to the lion's underbelly. As Yellow approached the repair bay entrance, Pidge exclaimed, "Hey, what's that?" He pointed at the lower left corner of Hunk's view screen.**

**"I don't know. I have never seen that before. Let me zoom in on it."**

**"A hangar? How did that get there?"**

**"Who knows? We live in a castle that appeared out of no where then why not a hangar? It will be perfect for the Phoenix. We'll have plenty of room to work without interruption or prying eyes."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile Keith was furiously typing his request for information. "I hope that Commander Steele or Space Marshal Graham can give us something to go on." He turned off his monitor and turned, collapsing on top of his bed, exhausted. His mind was a jumble of mixed emotions. His dreams reflected his feelings. They were fragments, bits, and pieces of memories. He relived the day when they had met.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It had been the first day of officers' tactical training, she was seated in the front row her head bent reading when he and Lance had entered the room. Keith had sat down diagonally from her. Then the Major had entered the room. Everyone quickly stood at attention. The Major was not fond of women in his classes. **

**"Well, well what do we have here?" He had drawled, walking arrogantly up to her the only female in this class. **

**"Where did you come from?"**

**"Arus, Sir." She had answered. **

**"Why, are you here, **Lt. Commander**?" he had emphasized her rank.**

**"I needed a refresher, Sir." **

**"You need refresher? Why?"**

**"Memory lost due to a head injury that I received in battle, Sir."**

**As he had continued to look her over, she had never flinched. She had stood stoically regal before him. Noticing the tiny symbol of the Royal House of Arus, he had stopped, "Well, well I've got a call sign for you." He had growled, "Ice Princess."**

**"Thank you, Sir" she had spoken smoothly and undaunted.**

**Keith had hid a smile as the miffed Major had stalked to his desk. As the term progressed, Keith had gotten to know her and they had become the record setting team of "Fire and Ice"**

**Then he remembered their last good bye. They had stood at the hanger the wind was blowing her chestnut brown hair. They had hugged briefly. "I will miss you." She had whispered tearfully. **

**"I will miss you too. I know you will piece together your past once you arrive on Arus. You'll find happiness again. Here" Pressing a small object into her hand and closing her frozen fingers around it, he had kissed her warmly before she had run to the awaiting transport.**

**Finally, Keith awoke. He climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. As the cool water fell, Keith was transported to a rainy night. "Diana?" he had whispered into the darkness. **

**"Over here." She had murmured, softly. Keith had found her in the window seat and had sat down beside her, sneaking his arm around her waist. "How are you holding up?"**

**"Well, considering that my whole world has been turned upside-down again, and there is so much that I can't remember. I have started remembering bits and pieces of things in dreams so I can't be sure if they are real or not." She had sounded down heartened. "I have been told that I am a Crown Princess of a planet that I do not remember and now on my birthday I am told that I am to marry a prince that I have not seen since I was a small child." Silent tears had slid down her cheeks. **

**"I knew that you were royalty, Diana from the first time I saw you. You project a regal air. Any prince will be lucky to have you."**

**"But I don't want anyone but you, Keith Sinclair." She had whispered softly, laying her head on his shoulder. **

**He had gently stroked her hair "I know but-," he had paused and had taken a ragged breath before reluctantly admitting, "like you I have been promised to another that I do not remember. I argued with my parents the night they informed me. After storming out in the middle of the conversation, I have not spoken to them since." **

**"Really?" she gazed up at his sad eyes. Then he had held her as she had cried, melting away his 'Ice Princess'.**

**Back in reality, Allura was in med bay checking in on their new guest. She walked into the room; the machines drowned her high heels out. "Nanny!" she softly exclaimed, "Tell me that she doesn't she look like my sister?" **

**"Imposters have tried this sort of trick before remember Garrett. This could very well be another one of Haggar's tricks."**

**"But what about her betrothal mark? What if she has it? No magic is supposed to be able to duplicate it."**

**"I just do not want you to get your hopes up too high. Coran will figure out away to discover the true identity of this woman."**

**"Yes, Nanny" Allura gave in reluctantly.**

**Nanny took a long look thinking to her self, "She could be, but it is hard to tell with all of the bruises and bandages." As Nanny walked away, Allura could tell that she was thinking same thing. It was possible that Diana had finally come home.**

**Lance met Keith in the hallway. "How are you doing?" he asked as he yawned. **

**"I've been better." They walked silently to the med bay. Pidge and Hunk were already there. "How was Althea?"**

**"The trip was enjoyable," Lance slyly grinned.**

**"Has anyone seen Ice lately?" **

**Pidge whispered softly. "The Princess saw Ice a little bit ago, but she came out as white as a ghost."**

**Leaving quietly, Keith turned to go into Diana's room. The door swung open and closed behind him. His eyes clouded over as he crossed the room. He stopped beside her; her dark hair intensified the paleness of her face.**

**"Fight, Diana, fight for our love," he whispered in her ear. "You are safe. You are now on Arus. Lance and I will protect you."**

**Diana's mind was reeling. Hideous laughter echoed, as her mind's eye replayed events of the last year. **

"**You will obey me wench, Princess or not." The leader of the guards leered before her with a toothless grin, bad breath and a whip in hand. Then she felt the whip tear across her back. Again and again, the unforgiving leather tore at her flesh. "Answer me!" the guard shrieked, "Where are you from?" However, she did not speak. Her head lulled forward and she had lost consciousness without uttering a sound.**

**That event had sparked her rebellious nature. Several times, she had tried to escape, but she was recaptured and punished. The last time had been the worst and it had been decided for her that the next time would be the last or many would die in the attempt. They had succeeded; she was free, and home.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**She tried to open her eyes, but nothing happened. She began to panic. She couldn't move!**

**"Fight for our love." She heard as a far away whisper.**

**"Keith?" she whispered. She felt her body respond to his voice. "He's here." She began to fight to awaken. Keith checked on her as often as he could.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

****

"Princess Allura is something bothering you?" he asked after their training session in the Black Lion a week later.

"No,"

"You're not very good at lying."

"Well, I am still convinced that woman in med bay is Diana."

"I sincerely hope you are right that she is Diana."

She hesitated, "Tell me about Ice. How well did you know her?"

"Lance and I met her at the Academy in tactical training. She had no memories of her past, but she could she fly. It seemed to be natural to her. I came to know her as Diana also. She had told me that her home was Arus. We spend a lot of time together. We graduated a little over a year ago. The last time that I saw her, she was boarding a transport to come back to Arus to try and piece together her past."

Allura paled," Do you think that she's been on Doom all this time?"

"She could have been."

"Oh my, how horrible," she gasped.

"How can you be sure that she is your sister?"

"Well, Nanny says that on Diana's right forearm on the flat," Allura grazed the area on her own arm, "just above her wrist; there is a mark that cannot be duplicated though I think Coran fears that Haggar might have found a way to. She received it when she was a small child. Diana and her betrothed were magically 'branded' at the same time, so their marks fit together."

"What does the mark look like?" He asked quietly. His mind was racing.

"Together it will look like a lion." Allura stared at him curiously, "Keith, are you all right? Your face has gone white as a ghost."

"Yea, I'm fine." He slid down to the stone bench in the garden. "Could this mean--?" His thoughts were jumbled as he unconsciously grazing his forearm with his thumb through the fabric of his shirt.

"Let's go check on Diana." Allura suggested, as she pulled him to his feet interrupting his thoughts.

"Okay," he smiled, but his mind was racing. "Diana and I share the mark that I have cursed for so long! We have been destined to be together and we didn't even know it."

The pair quickened their pace as they neared the med wing. The doctor was just leaving the room as they approached.

"Doctor, how is she doing?"

"Surprisingly, she is already improving. The swelling is going down. At this rate, soon she should be able to breathe on her own."

"Can we see her?"

"Of course, you may."

They entered her room silently. Keith stayed with her long after Allura had left. Slowly, he rolled up his sleeve. Turning her wrist over, he laid his beside hers. A warm feeling traveled up his arm and soon the mark on his wrist began to glow.

Suddenly, alarms started blaring and Diana's body became tense. Her unseeing eyes were open, but were filled with fear, pain and horror.

"Dr. Gorma! Come in here! Something is happening!" Keith exclaimed breaking contact with her as if she was on fire. Diana continued to thrash until Dr. Gorma raced in and removed the respirator tube from her throat. Slowly, she calmed down. Finally, her eyes closed slowly. She relaxed again, taking a deep breathe on her own.

"Wow! That was intense." Keith whispered. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Dr. Gorma murmured, looking over the monitors. "Her iron will, I suppose. I have only seen one other person bounce back this quickly and that's you, Commander."

"Can I stay with her a little while longer?"

"Sure, but why? Do you know her?"

"I want to believe that I do. She looks like a pilot that I went to the Academy with. Her call sign was 'Ice', but I also knew her as Diana."

After the doctor left, Keith sat down, but he was afraid to touch her. Cautiously, he traced her hand with his index finger. Finally, he took her limp hand in his again. His arm tingled a little but no alarms blared and Diana did not react. Now he had his answer. Destiny had smiled on them.

The next morning, Lance and Allura found him still sitting at her bedside now fast asleep. His cheek rested lightly on her hand.

"Boy, he is going to stiff when he wakes up." Lance laughed softly.

"Let him be. He barely sleeps enough as it is." Allura hissed. The pair tiptoed out of the room.

Keith awoke suddenly. Diana was trembling. She was having a nightmare. Her face was rigid and her chin was set defiantly.

"Diana, you are safe now. You are on Arus." Keith whispered in her ear. "You are home." He repeated.

Diana barely heard him, her mind was still held captive in the dungeons of Doom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zarkon had towered in front of her. "You continue to lead my slaves in these futile attempts to escape. As their leader, I now crown you their Princess. You will suffer all the punishment." Her humiliation was still raw as she remembered being stripped naked and whipped in front of the large arena crowd. Then she had been dressed in a tight fitting, long flowing heavy, gaudy orange dress. A heavy over sized crown was placed on her head. She closed her eyes on the jeering crowd. She focused her attention on the burning pain in her back to help her stay upright. She refused to show any weakness. Finally, Zarkon grew tired of her and allowed her to be taken away.

It had taken everything that she had had in her to stay upright as she was dragged back to the cell that she shared. Finally, the guards shoved her into the dark room. As the door closed, she fell to her knees. Several women caught her and carried her to the nearest pallet.

"I need some water." A middle aged blonde-haired woman ordered softly. "Help me take this off," She noticing that blood was already seeping through the fabric of the dress.

"Oh my," gasped a petite brown-haired girl as she saw the angry red gashes across Diana's back.

"We need some medicine and bandages."

"I will fetch some." Romelle volunteered.

"Thank you."

Diana briefly opened her eyes. The Blonde leaned down and whispered. "Don't worry, Princess we will take care of you."

"Ally," Diana whispered softly then she groaned as someone began to clean her wounds, sending painful shockwaves through her body.

"We have to free her from this place. If this keeps up Zarkon will kill her."

**"We will. After we have attended to her wounds, we will plan for this time we _cannot _fail." **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly her deep wounds began to heal. For the last, several weeks if the alarms weren't blaring or if he wasn't at Castle Control for his watch, the team would find Keith with Diana.

Having just finished his shift in Castle Control, Keith strode down the hallway to med bay. "Good evening, Diana." He murmured softly as her took her hand.

It was about midnight, and Keith was beginning to doze off when he felt her tense. Then he heard her moan softly. "Diana?" he exclaimed questioningly, as he stood up.

Her heavy eyes fluttered open. "Keith?" she croaked.

"I'm here." He squeezed her hand gently.

"Oh-"she moaned after trying to move slightly. "I feel like I've gone ten rounds with a ro-beast."

"Well, you are safe now. Welcome home, Angel Eyes."

"Home?" she stared at him, "Arus?"

"Yes, Arus, Have you been able to remember anything?"

"Some. I tried to come back a long time ago but . . ." her voice broke.

"Zarkon?" he asked.

"Yes." Pent up, tears slid silently down her bruised cheeks. "I began to remember some things with the help of a few prisoners there. They recognized me. They helped me survive and escape."

"How did they know it was really you and not some spy sent by Zarkon?"

"Because of the betrothal mark I have, Zarkon didn't recognize it but I guess every citizen of Arus knows it. And my amnesia also worked to my advantage."

"Do you remember having a sister?"

"Her name is Allura."

"Yes, it is."

"How long have you been here?"

"About nine months." He noticed that several monitors were flashing red nearing dangerous levels. "Rest for a while we will talk more in the morning."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Yes of course," he smiled.

Finally, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Keith contacted Dr. Gorma and advised him that his patient had been awake.

"Go rest, Keith. I'll watch over her." The doctor patted Keith on the back.

"Yes, Doctor." Keith gave in reluctantly. Keith walked slowly to his room. After climbing into bed, he stared at the ceiling, "How do I tell her? When? Let her regain her strength first. But I'll have to do it soon." Finally, he fell into a restless sleep.

Just after dawn, he awoke and headed for the shower. Keith sauntered to the med bay.

"Good morning, Keith." Dr. Gorma greeted.

"Good morning, Doctor. How is she doing?"

"She was restless. She had several nightmares."

"That's not surprising after what she's had to have experienced in the last year judging by the injuries you told us about."

She groaned softly, as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Diana. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, I think."

"Well, young lady, you certainly have remarkable healing abilities, a lot like our esteemed Commander does. You may be up and about in a few more weeks."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome. Don't try to overdo it. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to have some coffee." With that, he left.

Keith sat down beside her bed. "Maybe we can ask Allura to help you remember. I'd like to know more about the ship you flew."

"It was called the Phoenix."

"You have started to remember."

"Well, while on Doom, I had time on my hands. Several of the female prisoners recognized my betrothal mark after my . . . questioning," her voice wavered slightly. "I had been roughed up pretty badly. So, they nursed me back to health. Zarkon suspected I was a princess but could not prove it. Therefore, he humiliated me many times in front of an arena full of his subjects. I became his scapegoat if there was any attempt of rebellion or escape."

"How awful for you," Allura gasped from behind them.

"Allura," Keith exclaimed, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." She said, crossing the room. "I'm glad to see that you are awake." She sat down beside Keith, who was now standing.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "What kinds of things do you remember?"

"Mostly I can grasp fragments, bits and pieces. I am hoping that I can put this jigsaw puzzle together now that I am on Arus." Diana smiled weakly.

"I will help you as much as I can."

"Alright, how is father?" she asked. "I remember being in a fierce battle. I lost sight of Voltron after the Phoenix was hit. Then my memory is blank until I woke up on Earth."

Allura's eyes turned glassy. "Father is with mother now."

"My children," The ghost of King Alfor appeared at Diana's bedside. "Do not weep. Be glad that you are both home safely. Diana it is good to have you home again. Your memory will return in time. Many things lie ahead for both of you." Slowly he faded away. "Fire and Ice." He whispered as he vanished completely.

"Fire and Ice," Allura asked puzzled.

Diana looked a little puzzled. "Well," Diana began, looking up at Keith, giving him a 'how did he know about that look'. "At the Academy, Keith was Fire and I was Ice. They were call signs given to pilots. I was also called the Ice Princess. Most of the instructors and some of the students didn't like the fact that I had entered class as a Lt. Commander. But Keith and several of his friends didn't seem to mind."

"Oh, Lance minded, but he couldn't resist trying to seduce a senior officer." Keith interjected. "Sven was along for the laughs."

"Too bad he crashed and burned."

"Yea, he really called you 'Ice' after that," Keith laughed. "What burned him more I think was seeing us together."

"So, where is Lance nowadays?"

"Right here," Lance answered leaning in the doorway wearing his uniform and a crooked grin. "I was wondering, are we were having practice?"

"Flying?" Diana murmured.

"Of course flying" Lance quipped quickly crossed the room to them, "What else is better than flying?"

"I miss flying," Diana smiled wistfully.

"Did you ever fly Voltron?"

"No I didn't."

"No flying for a while." Dr. Gorma entered the room. "My patient needs her rest and I need to exam her."

Everyone reluctantly left. Keith was the last to leave. "I'll back later, after practice." He smiled as he walked away.

After the door closed, Dr. Gorma began his examination. "I'm going to roll you on your side. I need to check your back."

"All right,"

He carefully rolled her onto her side and removed the bandages from her back. "Very nice, you are healing well. Soon this will be healed and the scaring will be gone."

"Even the others?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, my crown princess, all of them. You have enough internal scars. I won't allow these physical ones to be a burden."

"You know too?"

"Yes, your highness, some may doubt who you truly are I knew from the moment I saw you. I have served your family for thirty-five years now. Too, who else knows?"

"Keith knew and now Allura. You know more about me than I do right now."

"You could say that." He finished redressing the burns on her back. "You were very lucky. These blaster burns could have been much worse."

"They still did plenty of damage." She winced.

"Yes, but they could have been fatal."

"Is that why I can't feel my legs much?"

"Yes, but that should not last much longer. The swelling is almost completely gone now and when your back, arm and leg finish healing and you are stronger, we'll start some physical therapy and you will be on your feet in no time."

"Maybe tomorrow I can leave this bed?" She asked hopefully.

"If you promise to rest, and after I finish with you, we will see. I won't promise anything, all right?"

"All right," she smiled, as he rolled her gently onto her back. "Doctor, Keith hasn't been sleeping much has he?"

"Not as much as I would like him to, but I have not been able to keep him away. Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed the gray bags under his eyes. That's all."

"Now you rest or NO visitors. Not even Keith."

"Yes, sir," She whispered.

"Here, take these." He handed her two pills. "And I will see to it that Keith rests."

"What are they?"

"One is for the pain that I know you are feeling, so don't even deny it. The other is to help you sleep with no nightmares."

Soon she was asleep. After lion practice, Keith ventured back to the med bay. However, he was stopped at the door. "Whoa, Keith," warned Dr. Gorma. "She's sleeping peacefully, right now. You need some sleep yourself."

"I'm all right."

"Keith-," Dr. Gorma's voice was a stern warning. "If you don't receive some real rest soon your body is going to shut down. Even Diana has noticed that you are not sleeping."

"I sleep."

"Yes, but somehow I do not believe that you rest. Today you will." The doctor produced a hypo spray and injected Keith with a strong sedative. As Keith wobbled, Dr. Gorma looked at him sternly and said. "Your doctor has spoken." The two awaiting orderlies caught Keith and took him to the room that they had prepared. Dr. Gorma pushed the call button on his desk, connecting himself with Castle Control, "Coran," he spoke.

"Yes, Dr. Gorma, what can I do for you?" Coran greeted. "How is your patient?"

"Better. I wanted to inform you that I have sedated Keith and I am keeping him here until he wakes up. If an emergency arises I can revive him early, but I'd like for him to sleep as long as possible."

"I understand. I will arrange for someone to take his shift. Is she truly?" He asked.

"Yes, I am still convinced that she is not an imposter?"

"Yes, I have been so afraid to hope. There have been imposters."

"She is not one."

Keith and Diana slept peacefully all day and all night. They awoke to the following dawn.

"Good morning your highness," Dr. Gorma smiled.

"What time is it?"

"About 5:00."

"Please, let me watch the sun rise." She begged softly.

"All right" he gave in reluctantly. Calling for an orderly and a wheelchair, he helped transfer her to the chair. After covering her with a blanket, he said "Would you like these?" He handed her the circlet and a ruby and sapphire ring that she had hidden in her Garrison flight suit.

"It would be appropriate, wouldn't it? It has been a long time since I have had the chance to wear these." She murmured as she placed the gold circlet with red accents on top of her head.

The doctor helped her straighten it, and then he took her to the surgical lounge to see the sunrise.

As the skyline began to change colors, her face reflected the wonderment of a small child. When the molten orange orb peeked over the horizon sending the first rays over the landscape, Diana gasped.

"Your highness, are you all right?" Dr. Gorma asked worriedly.

"I am fine. It is just so beautiful. I am home." Tears of joy slid down her cheeks. "I have not seen such beauty in so long. I had begun to wonder if I ever would."

Dr. Gorma noticed Keith quietly entering the room. "Good morning, Keith. Did you sleep well?"

**"Yea, but I had help," Keith grumbled, rubbing his sore arm.**

"Yes, you did, but you would not listen to reason."

"Still just as stubborn," Diana smiled.

"Yes, I am." Keith smiled at her.

"Your highness," Dr. Gorma stopped suddenly.

"It's all right, Doctor, Keith and I met on Earth." Diana looked up at the doctor. "Do the people of Arus know yet?" she asked.

"Not yet."

"I think they should be told, but I can't face them, not yet anyway. I want to stand before them and look presentable." She touched the bandage on her cheek.

"Your highness, you need to be in bed." Dr. Gorma heard the strain in her voice.

"As you wish," she gave in meekly. "Thank you for allowing me to witness the sun rise."

Keith insisted on helping Diana into bed. After she was settled, he took his leave to begin his day.

"Rest, Your highness," Dr. Gorma tucked her in. "Later you can discuss your proclamation with your sister. But to heal you need to rest."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

By mid morning a week later, Diana was still thumbing through the holo albums that Allura had left.

Diana looked up as she heard the door slide open. "Hello, Coran," She stated, cautiously.

"Greetings, your highness," he bowed formally. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked across the room.

"Much better, by next week or so I may be able to attempt walking. We are continuing my physical therapy today."

"That's good to hear. Allura tells me that you would like the people to know of your return."

"Yes, I do." She sat up a little straighter. "I feel that the people have a right to know. Am I to understand that you disagree?"

"Not entirely. But why don't we wait a week or two."

"You don't believe that I am who I 'claim' to be and my amnesia makes my 'claim' too easy, doesn't it. Even this is not enough for you?" She twisted her wrist over to expose the brand.

Coran avoided her accusing stare by focusing on her wrist.

"You still have a sharp tongue, Diana." King Alfor's cloudy figure materialized on the opposite side of the bed from Coran. "Your power of deduction and reason will compliment your diplomatic skills nicely, as long as you remember to keep your temper in check."

"Yes, Father," Diana cast her eyes down in obedience.

"Coran has been a trusted advisor for many years. Listen to his opinion."

"I will, Father, I became defensive when my decision was challenged. My diplomatic skills are a little rusty from the lack of use. For the last year my authority was never questioned among the slave population of Doom. I have much to relearn if I ever hope to become Queen."

"Coran," the king turned to face his friend," Rest you fears Diana is true. Just remember her will is strong."

"I can see that even Zarkon could not break that." Coran turned to Diana, "Your highness, the reasons I want to wait is that we have been receiving readings that indicate Zarkon is massing for another large attack and many may also doubt you and your abilities. We must find a way to be able to convince them before we go before them. It would be too risky to call together the people at this time, and if the people can see and hear you it will give them more courage to rebuilt again. Furthermore, we must be able to present the council with a persuasive argument to prove your ability to lead. "

"As you wish Coran," Diana murmured softly. "And I apologize. I acted without all of the facts, and without thinking of the ramifications of my actions. I will try not to let that happen again."

"You have been away a long time, your highness. Let yourself reacquaint with Arus and all of its changes before you make any rash decisions."

"Yes, it has and so have I." She murmured.

"We all have," Coran patted her hand gently. "Why don't I bring you a laptop and some of the recordings that we have made over the last two years if you are up to it?"

"I have to be Coran if I am to be a leader I must be strong."

"You are, Diana, you are," her father smiled as he disappeared.

"Was everything destroyed?" she asked.

"The area around the castle has been hit the hardest naturally. However, some areas have already started rebuilding. Many are still frightened though."

"With good reason, do you think the people will accept my leadership? Allura has ruled now for two years."

"Those who knew about the battle hoped that you would return. We will help them to understand. Many have been captured by Zarkon. There have been few that have been able to escape. That will strike fear in many."

"I will have to prove myself worthy."

"We will find a way."

"Yes, Coran, thank you," she smiled, as they heard the door chime, "Enter," she called.

"Your highness, it is time for your physical therapy," Dr. Gorma announced.

Coran bowed, "I will drop those off for you later this morning."

"Thank you, Coran, that would be wonderful."

Dr. Gorma took her to the gym. There two therapists helped her into a sweat suit and they began to work with her legs.

**"You are probably going to be exhausted after this, your highness," Dr, Gorma smiled.**

**"It will be worth it." She grunted, trying to resist the push of her therapist.**

**About a couple of hours later, Diana was freshly showered and back in bed, with the laptop in front of her. Dr. Gorma brought her lunch. "After lunch, you will rest. You can have dinner in the dining room if you feel up to it."**

**"I'll need some clothes. I will not wear this to dinner." She said, touching her nightgown.**

**"That can be arranged, and the nurses can help you dress and do your hair, all right?" he laughed.**

**"Yes," she smiled, powering down the laptop and setting it aside.**

**"Shall I arrange for you an escort, milady?"**

**"Certainly," she grinned, her eyes twinkled mischievously.**

**"I do believe that the young chap who has been constantly lurking these halls would be happy to escort you. I have seen more of him in these last several weeks than I have ever seen him. And that includes when he has been injured." Dr. Gorma smiled.**

**"Keith injured?" she asked.**

**"Yes, he has been injured once or twice. He seems quite taken with you."**

**"He and I have feelings for each other but-," she cast her eyes to the mark upon her wrist. "We have been promised to others, so we couldn't be together no matter how much we want it."**

**"He told you that he was betrothed?" he asked.**

**"Yes," Diana gently laid her fork down, as she finished her meal. "Is something wrong, Dr. Gorma?" She looked at him questioningly.**

**"Not at all, your highness," he smiled absently. "Now rest, I will speak to the Commander."**

**"All right," she smiled, lying down.**

**After he left the room, he contacted Castle Control. "Coran, here,"**

**"Coran, can you please tell the Commander I need a moment of his time, in my office."**

**"Certainly, Doctor, is there a problem?"**

**"No, I don't believe so." Dr. Gorma replied mysteriously, "Thank you Gorma out." He finished, as he cut the communication.**

**Keith's mind was racing as he walked to the doctor's office. "Enter," Keith heard as he rang the buzzer.**

**"You requested to see me, Doctor?" Keith asked.**

**"Yes, please have a seat," he paused until Keith sat down, "Her highness is going to need an escort to dinner this evening. Can I count on you to arrange it?"**

**"Of course, I will escort her personally."**

**"I thought you might," Dr. Gorma stood up and moved to the front of his desk and leaned upon it. Keith shifted uncomfortably; he knew that there was something else on the doctor's mind. "Keith, how much do you know about her highness?"**

**"Only what she and Allura have told me?"**

**"Her highness just told me that you are betrothed."**

**Alarm bells went off in Keith's head. Sitting a little straighter, he answered calmly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Yes, I am." Keith unbuttoned his cuff and as he turned his wrist over, he spoke softly. "Until recently, I did not know my bride." He pushed up his sleeve. "A couple weeks ago, Allura told me about the mark on Diana's forearm and how it was meant to join with her fiancée's. So, I tried it. Mine responds to Diana's. That was the night that Diana started breathing on her own." He paused, "I have not told Diana yet. I want her to be stronger and I want the moment to be special."**

**"I am sorry, your highness." Dr. Gorma's voice shook seeing the other half of the mark he helped administered. "I was---"**

**Keith interrupted, "please call me Keith. I DO NOT want anyone to know until the time is right. Now you know why I never spent too much time in med bay."**

**"How is it that I never noticed it before?"**

**"I learned to conceal it in a special way. And as long as I am not unconscious for long periods of time it stays that way," Keith spoke earnestly. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath as he turned his wrist over again to show the doctor. The mark was gone.**

**"I see," the doctor looked closely at Keith's wrist. "How it did react to Diana's?"**

**"It began to glow and it felt like a jolt of electricity went up my arm." Keith unrolled his sleeve. "You won't tell anyone?"**

**"Coran should be told."**

**"Not yet please, I will not keep this a secret much longer. I promise, let me tell Diana first."**

**"Then I shall say nothing."**

**"Thank you, I did not know that I was I betrothed to the Crown Princess of Arus, when I took this assignment. I did not allow my parents the opportunity to tell me her name or what planet she was from. I just recently received the letter from my mother that reaffirmed what I'd found out. I will not keep her waiting too long, but I do know her well enough to know that she'd want to take this standing on her own two feet."**

**"I understand. Thank you for explaining."**

**"You're welcome. May I see Diana?"**

**"She should be napping. The physical therapy is going to drain her for a while."**

**Suddenly they heard a scream. Jumping up they rushed to the source. Diana was shaking violently and whimpering softly, when they entered her room.**

**"Nightmares," Dr. Gorma muttered.**

**"Is there anything that we can do?" Keith whispered.**

**"We will do all that we can, but most of it is up to her. I do not want to sedate her too often."**

**Keith leaned in and whispered in her ear. Unconsciously his thumb caressed her hand as he continued to whisper. Finally, Diana relaxed and a ghost of a smile flickered across her face.**

**"What did you say?" The doctor asked.**

**Keith smiled, "I reminded her of something we did on the night before our graduation."**

**"Well, it worked."**

**Later that evening, Diana was staring out at the Arusian sunset when Keith came to escort her to dinner. "Are you ready?" He asked as he took hold of the wheelchair's handles.**

**"As ready as I will ever be." She smiled uncertain.**

**The two laughed and joked as they strolled down the hall. Everyone they passed was quick to acknowledge her presence with a bow or a curtsy. "I guess the word has spread through the castle."**

**"Yes, it has." Keith smiled warmly. The hint of laughter touched his eyes.**

**Dinner began in chaos with Allura insisting that Diana sit at the head of the table. With Keith on her right and Allura on her left, Diana ate and learned. After dinner, they continued to talk. It was decided that when she was able they would have a welcome home ball to celebrate her homecoming, providing Zarkon causing any mischief. Finally, everyone began to wind down and one by one headed off to bed. Once they were alone, Keith wheeled her to the control room. He showed her many of the repairs that had been done and how much Arus had begun to heal itself.**

**"I see you still have it." He whispered, as he was taking her to her room.**

**"Yes, I do." She smiled. "I hid it and my circlet when we picked up Zarkon's marauders on our scanners."**

**After weeks of intense physical therapy, the day had arrived. She was about to take her first steps in about two months. As she began to pull herself up to the bars, Keith slipped into the room.**

**"Are you ready?" Dr. Gorma asked.**

**"Yes," she smiled, unaware of Keith's presence in the shadows. Slowly she stood up straight.**

**"Ease yourself along the bars. Take small steps." Keith crept closer as she watched her feet. Slowly she moved along the bars, and soon, she was a few feet away from him.**

**"Come on, you can do it." Keith whispered in her ear.**

**"OH!" She exclaimed. Her head jerked up and she faltered.**

**"Sorry," He sheepishly grinned as he prevented her fall. Taking her waist in his hands, he helped support her as she took a few steps away from the bars. To them, everyone else ceased to exist, there was only them. Her hands were on his shoulders her ice blue eyes melted into warm chocolate ones.**

**"Okay, that is enough for today." Dr. Gorma announced loudly enough to break the spell. "We don't want you to overdo it."**

**With that, Keith easily swept her into his arms and carried her to her vacant wheelchair. The doctor hid his smile. "We have a surprise for you,"**

**"We?" she asked. Her tone was a touch hostile. "What kind of surprise? You know how much I like surprises."**

**"Yes, I do remember all too well," He laughed as he guided her through the castle. "But we thought that you might like to move out of med bay."**

**Keith took her to her new room. "Wow," she exclaimed softly. "I remember this room. It was the room I grew up in."**

**"I thought it might help jog your memory." Allura smiled, as she came out of the bathroom.**

**"I hope so." She continued to look around the room. "What's that?" Something caught her eye from across the room. Without thinking, she stood up and wobbled the few steps to the bookshelf. After she picked the book, her knees became weak and she began to collapse. Everyone had watched spellbound as she moved.**

**"Diana!" Keith exclaimed sprinting across the room to her. Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her to the bed. He set her down after Allura turned the bed down. "Allura, could you make her comfortable and the rest of us will leave."**

**"Sure, Keith," Allura smiled.**

**After, she was settled; she began to look through the book. "I remember when Father gave this to me. It was on my thirteenth birthday. He told me that this would help shape my future. I wonder what he meant by that."**

**"Why don't you rest?" Allura begged softly. "You look tired."**

**"All right," Diana conceded, setting the book on the nightstand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**"**

**After leaving Diana's room, Keith picked up a box from his room and headed off to the nearby village. An hour later, he left the tailor's shop with a crooked smile on his face and many ideas running through his mind. His next stop was to the jewelry shop. **

**"Keith!" Lance yelled, spying him coming out of the jewelry shop. Keith turned around suddenly and hurried toward him.**

**"What's up?" Keith asked, hoping that Lance had not seen where he'd come from.**

**"Where've you been? We have been trying to contact you on the comm. for the last hour and a half." **

**"Sorry, I must have turned it off. Is something wrong?" His voice held the note of worry.**

**"No, nothing's wrong. But it is not like you to be out of contact like that."**

**"Hey Keith, what did you need in the jewelry shop?" Pidge asked, coming up behind him. **

**"Busted," he thought to himself. "I was looking for new cuff links for the ball." He quickly fibbed a little.**

**"Not looking for a gift for Ice?" Lance teased, making Keith blush.**

**"Planning for that already?"**

**"Well, Coran has already asked me to escort the Crown Princess." **

**"True." Lance grimaced, "not that you mind that much, since it is Ice." **

**"Well, let's head back to the castle. We don't want Nanny to have our heads for being late for dinner."**

**Keith kneed his white stallion. He rode ahead trying to avoid their questions and teasing. Keith continued to dodge their looks and questions until dinner.**

**At dinner, Keith and Diana seemed tired and distracted. "Your highness, are you feeling all right?" Coran asked.**

**She smiled softly, "I am sorry Coran. Today has been very hard for me. I am just tired."**

**"Would you like me to take you to your room so you can rest?" Keith offered, not looking at Lance who was grinning wildly.**

**"Thank you, I would like that." Keith pushed back his chair and took the handles of the wheelchair. The pair was silent as the moved along the hallways. As they entered her room, Keith hesitated.**

**"Um, is there anything else that I can do?" **

**"Can you stay long enough for me to change and help me into bed?"**

**"Um ah--"he shuddered, shaking his head blushing furiously.**

**Her eyes twinkling, Diana laughed, "I am going to change in the bathroom, silly, if you will push me over there." She pointed to the bathroom.**

**"Oh okay," he felt his cheeks grow warmer as he pushed her to the bathroom door. **

**"Could you hand me my gown? It is on the bed." She asked as she started to push herself out of the chair. **

**"Sure," he locked the wheels before he left her side. He turned his head as he handed her the gown through the door.**

**"Thanks," she took it from him. He walked to her bed and he pulled back the covers. Keith kept his back to the door until he heard her sit back down. **

**As he pushed her closer to the bed he asked, "Anything else?" He flipped the wheel locks and held onto her elbow as she stood up. She leaned heavily on him. "Should the doctor take a look at you?" He asked concerned.**

**"No, I might have pushed myself a little harder than I should have today. I will be better in the morning. I promise." She placed a feathery kiss on his cheek, as he placed her on the bed and lifted her legs onto the bed. **

**"Good night, Diana," he whispered tenderly as he pulled the covers over her.**

**"Good night, Keith," She closed her eyes. **

**Soon he took his leave. After the door closed behind him, he laid his hand upon the door and whispered, "One day I won't have to walk away." As he walked away, the inner turmoil overwhelmed him. He felt the strong urgent need to talk to someone. Soon he found himself in front of Dr. Gorma's door. "Dr. Gorma?"**

**"Keith is everything all right?" he asked worriedly, seeing the expression on Keith's face.**

**"Diana is resting now. You may want to check in on her in the morning. But if you have some time to spare, I need someone to talk to."**

**"Certainly, your highness, please have a seat." Dr. Gorma sat down. "What seems to be the trouble?"**

**"My nerves are shot." Keith smiled ruefully raking his fingers through his hair, as he sank into the chair. "I keep trying to rehearse how I will tell her. And I am afraid of how she will react. My royal status has been kept a secret ever since I entered the Academy. The guys don't even know. Galaxy Garrison knows that Sinclair is my mother's family name. My parents and Galaxy Garrison thought it best that I used that for my safety."**

**"Their reasoning was sound. She is wearing the ring you gave her isn't she?" Dr. Gorma asked quietly.**

**That stunned Keith, "How did you know?"**

**"I saw the inscription 'Fire will always burn for you, all my love, Keith'."**

**"What if she thinks that I have been lying to her or maybe that I knew all along."**

**"Other than your surname, have you ever lied to her before?"**

**"No, only that"**

**"I think you're worrying a little too much. She cares for you. She has told me as much. Have faith in her. When the time is right tell her what is inside your heart."**

**"Thank you, Dr. Gorma."**

**"Go rest or I will have to help you again, for the benefit of Arus and yourself."**

**"Yes, sir," Keith smiled.**

**Keith wandered off to his room. He sat down at his computer terminal and routed Diana's intercom into his room. He heard her sigh as he lay down. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed allowing his half of the lion to appear. Laying his head on the pillow he continued to concentrate on it until his eyes grew heavy.**

**Several hours later he awoke with a jolt as Diana's scream pierced the silence of his room. Keith threw off his covers and raced to her room with the last thing he heard pounding in his head. "My name is Diana Sinclair."**

**Her door slid open effortlessly as he rushed up to it. Keith finally stopped short at her bedside. Her face told him a grim story. "Let's see if this will work." He whispered. "It has helped you before." Pushing his pajama sleeve up, he held her wrist and laid his next to hers. As the glow started to trace her brand, Diana's nightmare tortured face relaxed and she calmed down.**

**"Keith!! What are you doing?!" Coran exclaimed at the doorway. Keith turned sharply, glaring at him sternly, which left Coran speechless long enough for Keith to place Diana's arm back under the covers, cover his wrist and escort Coran out of her room before he spoke.**

**For someone of Coran's age, he moved rather quickly. In a split second, he had grabbed Keith's wrist and exposed the still visible brand. Coran starred at it dumb founded. Looking up at Keith, he stepped back and stammered, "You are--?"**

**"Yes, I am." Keith answered sighing heavily, taking his wrist back. "I found out about a month after Diana arrived on Arus. I did not know before that time. Diana still does not know yet and I want it to stay that way for now. Only Dr. Gorma knows. I do not want anyone else to know until the time is right. Have I made myself clear?"**

**"Yes, your highness." Coran bowed. "There is no doubt in my mind now that she is the Crown Princess,"**

**"Please, treat me as you have been until it has become official. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Thank you." Keith turned and walked away. He knew that sleep was now impossible so he went to his room and dressed.**

**Keith wandered out into the garden. His steps were slow and silent.**

**Turning the corner, he met soft resistance. "OO" she exclaimed startled.**

**"Princess Allura" He gasped grabbing her forearms so she wouldn't fall. "What are you doing out here at this hour?"**

**"I couldn't sleep. How about you?"**

**"I couldn't either." He motioned to the bench. "Let's sit."**

**"All right," she smiled.**

**"I was thinking," Keith paused. "Diana's birthday is coming soon. What do you think about having a small party for her? With the ball a month away, I think a big party would be too much for her to handle. And it might help her forget about the council for a little while."**

**"That is a wonderful idea, Keith" Allura exclaimed.**

**"Thanks," He smiled. "I was thinking we could have it in the rec room. It would an informal setting."**

**"I will talk to Nanny tomorrow. I am sure she will be thrilled." **

**Keith stood. "I'll see you in the morning, Princess. Try to get some sleep."**

**"I will," she whispered as he turned to leave. "Will I ever have a chance to win your heart?" she thought wistfully as she watched him walk away.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**As the weeks progressed, Diana grew stronger and began walking on her own. With her strength came her memory, but they brought severe headaches with them. **

"We must respond with justice, not revenge. For if we respond with revenge, we become the evil that we deplore." Voltron is mighty, but even he cannot stand alone. Arus needs a hand of justice. Courageous, brave and true both pilot and machine, linked beyond imagination."** Diana paused in her reading**. "A good leader will inspire others to have confidence in him. A great leader will inspire others to have confidence in themselves."

**"Do you think I can do that?" Diana asked softly, looking up from the book. **

**"Did you inspire the slaves of Doom to follow you?" Allura asked.**

**"I guess so."**

**"You are strong, Diana," Allura took her hand. "The people will support you. The council members are the ones that we will have to convince more. But I know you can do this." Allura smiled. "You have been groomed for this for most of your life. Coran and Nanny started training me when they feared that you were lost forever. But I have not had nearly enough training."**

**"It is the council that worries me," Diana murmured. "How am I going to convince them that I am their Crown Princess and I am able to lead?"**

**"Coran will help figure out a way. He doubted who you when you first arrived and now look at him. He has no doubts now."**

**"True," she agreed, "I wonder what changed his mind?"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile deep in the castle….**

**"So what do you think Pidge? Will she fly?"**

**"I don't see why not." He replied from the cockpit. "We've done everything to make her sound and even added a few surprises."**

**"Yea," Hunk smiled stroking the fire bird that he had painstakingly repainted on the side. "Let's take her for a test flight."**

**"Okay," Pidge grinned. "We can test the cloaking device that I just installed."**

**"Perfect. I prefer that we not be seen flying the Phoenix. Who is Castle Control?"**

**"Matthews"**

**"Good" **

**Hunk clamored into the cockpit. As the hangar doors were opening, he said, "Engage the cloaking device, Pidge."**

**"Aye aye"**

**Hunk flew the Phoenix high above the castle. "She handles like a dream. You did a great job."**

**"Thanks," Pidge smiled proudly.**

**An half an hour later the boys returned to the castle. "So, when are we going to show it to Diana?" Pidge asked as the cockpit was opening.**

**"In a few days, on her birthday," Hunk smiled. "Before her surprise party"**

**"Cool, should we put a bow on her?" Pidge laughed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**I am sorry that this chapter is short. I am still trying to work out some rough spots but I did not want to disappoint a special reader.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Diana's birthday dawned warm and bright. She sat up and stretched before pushing back the covers. Padding to the bathroom, she turned the shower on setting the temperature before removing her gown and stepping into the pulsing water.

Nanny hummed softly as she entered Diana's room. Hearing the shower running, she smiled. "always the early riser." Nanny busied herself by making the bed. When the bed met her standard, she went to the closet. She turned as she heard the bathroom door open, "Good morning, your highness," she smiled.

"Good morning, Nanny."

"What is on your agenda today?" She asked as she started thumbing through the gowns.

"I will need my jeans and t shirt please."

"Why ever for?" Nanny exclaimed horrified.

"I am going to fly a lion this morning."

No," She stomped her foot. "Having Allura in that blue lion is bad enough. I will not allow you to go up there too."

"Dear Nanny," Diana crossed the room and took both of her hands in hers. "I am not going to fly full time. I am only learning to fly the lions in case one of the Voltron force is injured. You are not going to change my mind or stop me."

"Both of you girls are too stubborn for you own good. You are going to be the death of me." She lamented.

"Oh, Nanny," Diana sighed giving her a warm hug.

Nanny pulled out of the embrace. "Let us get you ready for the day." She guided Diana to her dressing table.

Ten minutes later, Diana and Nanny entered the dinning room.

The atmosphere at the breakfast table was light and joyful. The Voltron force was excited about the days activities. "Which lion is Diana going to fly first?" Allura asked as the plates were being cleared from the table.

"I would like to train in the Yellow Lion first." Diana answered. "Allura has already been training in the Black and Sven is able to pilot the Blue, so it is the Yellow, Green and Red that do not have a back-up pilot."

"Sound reasoning," Coran observed.

"Fair enough," Keith conceded.

Hunk stood and walked over to Diana and offered her his arm. "I am honored that you will learn to fly my lion first."

Diana smiled up at Hunk as she rose from her seat. "Thank you, Hunk" She took his arm and they began walking to the door. "Are the rest of you coming?" she called. Soon the others pushed back their chairs and joined them.

Moments later Diana and Hunk were in Yellow Lion. "After lunch I want to show you something."

"Okay," She smiled. "But teach me how to fly first."

"Are you two going to join us today?" Lance crackled over the comm.

"In a minute or two, we are going over launch procedures."

"Oh is that what you are calling it?" Lance quipped.

"Shut it Lance." Keith and Hunk snapped at the same time.

Diana pulled back on the throttle and Yellow Lion thundered out of her lair. Diana was a natural. She followed his instructions easily.

Finally the group returned to the control room. "The stimulator really helped." They retreated to the conference room to go over the practice footage. The meeting lasted until lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the lunch dishes were being cleared away, Keith and Lance excused themselves to complete some paperwork. Allura trudged off to her studies. Hunk and Pidge smiled as they led Diana down into the depths of the castle. Soon they stopped Hunk pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, "Trust me?" he asked placing the cloth over her eyes.

"Of course I do." Hunk and Pidge led her, the rest of the way to the hanger.

"Ready?" Hunk whispered in her ear. Slowly he removed the blindfold. "Happy Birthday"

As the blindfold slid away, the Phoenix came into her view. "Hunk, Pidge what is this?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's the Phoenix. We found her and repaired her." Pidge gleefully bounced over to the fighter. "We added a cloaking device too."

"Can we take her up?"

"Sure, we can take her out for a little while. We have plenty of time before dinner."

"Thank you" Diana gave him a big hug. "You don't mind, Pidge?"

"Not at all you two, go ahead." He said blushing.

A couple hours later Hunk and Diana returned to the hanger. "Wow," she sighed as the canopy opened. "You and Pidge have done an amazing job." She gave him a warm hug.

"Anything for you Ice." Hunk smiled.

"I guess I should go get ready for dinner."

"All right, see you in a little bit then."

Diana returned to her room. She noticed a large box sitting on her bed. "What's this?" Opening the box she discovered an all black flight suit and helmet. "Wow," she returned them to the box and slid the box under her bed. "Hunk and Pidge really out did themselves."

She changed and wandered out into the garden. "I wonder what else is in store for me tonight." She ducked under a low hanging branch. Suddenly a pair of hands snaked around her waist, pulling her close. "OH," she gasped startled.

"Hi," Keith whispered in her ear turning her to face him.

"Hi," she whispered back, looking up into his dancing eyes. His thumb gently caressed her cheek. Their lips met in a soft slow kiss.

High above Allura stood on her balcony. Her heart sank as she watched the scene unfold.

As the sun began to set, Diana and Keith reluctantly left the garden.

"Nanny you have out done yourself tonight."

"All your favorites still I hope." Nanny beamed.

"Yes, they are." Diana smiled back. "Do still you remember my favorite dessert?"

"You will have to wait and find out." Nanny smiled taking her plate away.

"Is everything ready?" Keith whispered to Allura.

"Yes," she whispered back avoiding his eyes.

"Princess, something is bothering you. What is it?"

She pasted on a smile. "It is nothing, Keith."

"All right," he did not sound convinced. "Why don't you take Diana and change into some more comfortable clothes. Then meet us in the rec. room"

"Okay." Allura stood. "Come on Diana let's go change."

"Sure," Diana followed her out of the room. Allura lead her to her room. Diana sat on Allura's bed as Allura retreated to her bathroom. "Something is not right."

"What do you mean?" Allura's voice trickled from the other room.

"Something is clearly bothering you tonight. Can I help?"

Allura re-entered her room with her dress over her arm. "Have you ever been faced with something that you can not find any possible solution that won't end with someone getting hurt? Even if it is yourself?" She laid the dress over the back of a chair. "Why haven't you changed yet?"

"You are trying to change the subject. Yes, I have. What kind of situation are you talking about?"

"The boys are waiting for us."

"This is more important." Diana took Allura's hands and brought her to sit on the bed with her. "Please tell me what is going on."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**I am sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. I had trouble logging in.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Allura took a deep breath, "I think I have fallen in love, but" She buried her face in her hands.**

**"But he doesn't know you exist right? Or does he keep you at arm's length because you are a princess?"**

**Allura nodded. "What can I do?" **

**"Have you tired talking to him? Is he a member of the Voltron Force?"**

**"Yes,"**

**"Keith or Lance?" Diana asked watching her sister's face.**

**"How" Allura was startled. **

**Diana chuckled slightly. "Don't be so surprised. I was around the boys at the Academy. I watched how many girls reacted to those two. Lance would eat up the attention and move on to the next one while Keith ignored them all and they followed him around like lost puppies."**

**"So what can I do?" Allura sniffed.**

**Diana hugged her, "I am not sure that there is much that can be done with Keith. But the first step is to talk to him." She dropped her eyes for a second to the ring that she wore. "I care for him too, but I know that I have been promised to other. So we can not be together."**

**"It hurts doesn't it?"**

**"Very much,"**

**"Come on it's your birthday, the boys are waiting. Let's go have some fun. Let's forget these depressing thoughts for tonight."**

**"All right," Diana gathered the clothes and moved to the bathroom. Moments later she came out of the bathroom, "Where did you get this?" She asked touching the Academy t-shirt.**

**"Lance gave it to me and asked me to have you wear it."**

**Diana laughed, "It figures."**

**The girls quickly left Allura's room, heading to the rec. room.**

**"Hey, there you are we were beginning to think that you got lost or weren't coming." Lance cracked.**

**"Sorry we were distracted." Diana murmured.**

**"Nice shirt," Keith observed.**

**"Yes," Diana smiled. "a little rat asked me to wear it." **

**"A big rat you mean."**

**"Geez," Lance rubbed the back of his neck.**

**"Please Allura, Diana come sit down." Hunk offered. **

**The girls crossed the room. Keith scooted over to allow Diana a seat. Hunk and Pidge pushed the cart that held a large cake with brightly lit candles.**

**"Oh guys," Diana gasped, tears filled her eyes. **

**"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Pidge grinned at her.**

**Diana blew out the candles. "Hunk would you like to do the honors of cutting the cake."**

**"Sure," Hunk grinned at her, picking up the knife and began cutting. Soon everyone had a piece. **

**"This cake is wonderful. I don't remember Nanny making a cake like this before." Lance exclaimed.**

**"Nanny has not made this cake for a long time." Allura replied. **

**Keith chuckled, leaning closer to Diana, "You have icing on your chin." He whispered wiping her chin with his napkin. **

**Allura watched Keith's careful administrations through her long lashes.**

**Hunk and Pidge began to clear the dishes. Keith and Lance disappeared into the adjacent room. "Now what is going now?" Diana wondered as she watched the activity. **

**Allura smiled as she stood up and went to help Lance and Keith. Hunk and Pidge had just finished when the trio returned with their arms full of brightly colored packages. "What is all of this?" she asked as the presents were set before her. **

**"What is a birthday without presents?" Pidge asked joyfully.**

**"You didn't have to do all of this?" **

**"Of course we did." Hunk picked up one of them. "Open this one first." She lifted out a beautiful figurine of a phoenix.**

**"Thank you Hunk" she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. **

**"Here," Pidge handed her the next one. **

**Diana opened the box and pushed back the layers of pastel paper. Nestled deep inside was a crystal angel. "It's beautiful, Pidge." She hugged him.**

**Soon Lance pushed his present in front of her. Glancing cautiously at him briefly she opened the box. Seeing the contents, she gave him a very puzzled look. "What is this, Lance?" she pulled out a faded t shirt. **

**"Hey," Keith interjected. "That's was mine too. Where did you get that Lance?"**

**"I have my ways," Lance grinned mischievously.**

**"Here Diana open mine." Allura handed her a small box.**

**Opening Diana discovered an exquisite locket. "Thank you Allura." She hugged her warmly.**

**At last Keith handed her his gift. It was a hand crafted jewelry box.**

**"Thank you Keith."**

**Once again the room was cleaned and straightened then everyone settled down. "Now for the fun part," Lance rubbed his hands together.**

**As the lights were dimmed, Keith turned and settled more comfortably on the couch. In the darkness, he pulled Diana closer to him. **

**The screen before them came alive. Pictures of the Academy flashed. Then the screen paused on a picture of a stern looking uniformed man. "Oh my," Diana gasped, "Major Davis."**

**"Who's he?" Allura asked.**

**"He was an instructor. He was the one who gave me the call sign 'Ice Princess' I had been the only female in his class. It was the same class that I met Keith and Lance." **

**The picture changed to a gym filled with many students dressed in white. Slowly the camera zoomed onto two combatants. They bowed to each other one raven haired and the other chestnut brown. Diana briefly bowed her head. **

**"Is that?" Allura whispered.**

**"It is our friend Jeff and Diana." Lance offered as Allura watched Jeff and Diana circled. Suddenly he charged. Diana turned slightly flipping him. Jeff landed on his back hard. Stunned, he did not move. In a watchful and ready stance, Diana stood a few steps away. After a few minutes the instructor appeared kneeling beside Jeff. He signaled that the match was over. Diana approached Jeff and offered him a hand up. Almost reluctantly, Jeff accepted her help and slowly got to his feet. **

**Then the gym faded away, and was replaced by a snow covered courtyard. Laughter filled the room, as a group of heavily layered students entered the scene. Soon snowballs began soaring through the air. After a few minutes, the group watched two figures sneak off holding hands.**

**Slowly the screen faded to black. As the color returned a large ballroom was revealed. A sea of white dress uniformed young men milled around. The camera panned through the crowd and came to a stop at the grand staircase. A couple appeared from the curtain. Keith came into focus under the bright spot light. The spotlight danced over his date as it shifted slightly bringing Diana into view. Her dark blue gown flowed around her. As they descended the stairs the spot light followed them. As they arrived on the dance floor, a soft ballad began to play. Keith took her into arms and led her into the dance. Finally the screen went black for the final time. **

**Diana's feet were heavy by the time that she reached her room. She crawled into bed exhausted.**

**By mid morning, Allura was so worried that she burst into Diana's room. **

**"Diana?" Allura whispered when the lights refused to activate and the room was very dark.**

**"Lights lowest setting possible," Diana grumbled.**

**"You need to see Dr. Gorma. Your headaches are worsening." **

**"You worry too much, Ally." Diana threw off the covers and headed for the shower. Allura was gone by the time she got out of the bathroom. At lunch, Diana ate her meal in silence, paying little attention to the conversation around her. As soon as she could, she sneaked off to the hangar. Long forgotten skills began to return at a rapid pace. She continued to push herself extremely hard. **

**Until one day, Lotor attacked. As everyone else ran to Castle Control, Diana ran to the hangar. Diana quickly joined the fray. **

**"What is THAT?" Allura asked, seeing the ship first.**

**"I want to know WHO that is." Keith stated flatly, watching the ship as she swooped down on her target. "Unknown fighter, identify your self." He commanded gruffly.**

**Hunk and Pidge shared a knowing smile to each other.**

**"Whoa! Get a load of that." Lance exclaimed, as the fighter did a flawless looping corkscrew dive all the while dodging laser blasts.**

**The Voltron force suddenly became aware of another problem a ro-beast being launched from the command ship. The beast was humanoid like with an octopus head. Its tentacles thrashed wildly around its shoulders. Two of them reached out and snagged an attacking Yellow Lion.**

**Before the Voltron Force could react, Diana swept in and with lasers blazing and missiles firing. In a graceful arc, Diana blasted Yellow Lion loose and caused the ro-beast to scream angrily. **

**"Ready to form Voltron" Keith commanded as Hunk joined the formation and Diana with a sonic blast knocked the beast down with a resounding thud.**

**Focusing their attention on the beast, they lost sight of the fighter. **

**Diana cloaked and retreated as soon as she knew the castle was safe and that Voltron was defeating the ro-beast.**

**The team met in Castle Control very curious.**

**"Coran, did you see what happened to our new friend?" Keith asked.**

**"I tried to track it, but it disappeared behind the smoke of Lotor's retreating command ship. If I didn't know better, I would swear that the ship looked like the Phoenix."**

**"Where's Diana?" Allura asked, looking around.**

**"She is with Dr. Gorma. He is running some tests on her to see what is causing her headaches."**

**"It's about time," Allura interjected.**

**"Coran, I would like a copy of today's battle. I want to go over it."**

**"Certainly--," Coran bowed his head slightly and hesitated before adding, "Commander."**

**"Thank you," Keith murmured, giving him a stern look.**

**"I'll have it sent to your terminal soon."'**

**Keith walked to med bay absorbed in his thoughts. **

**"Good afternoon, Keith." a young nurse smiled.**

**"Hello," he smiled back. "Do you know how the testing is going?"**

**"I'm afraid I don't, and the doctor left instructions not to be disturbed."**

**"Oh, all right and thank you. Will you contact me as soon as they are through?" He asked before turning to leave. **

**"Certainly"**

**Keith walked to the safety of his room. Upon his arrival, he found that Coran had sent the file. He flopped into the chair and opened the file. **

**Over and over again, he played the file, hoping to find a clue. "The style is somewhat familiar, but from where? I have never seen a fighter quite like it. Have I seen it from the Academy, perhaps?"**

**His communicator chimed, breaking his concentration. "Yes?" he answered.**

**"The doctor would like to see you."**

**"Thank you, I am on my way." Keith stood up.**

**Soon he arrived at med bay. Dr. Gorma met him in the hallway. **

**"How is Diana?" Keith asked. **

**"Better. I will be keeping an eye on her for the next twenty-four hours, but I do not expect any problems."**

**"Do you know what has been causing her headaches?"**

**"Yes, I have removed a metal shard from her brain."**

**"A metal fragment of what, and why wasn't it removed on Earth? Has there been any lasting damage?"**

**"The fragment appears to Arusian but further testing will be needed to determine that. After I found it on my scan, I accessed her Earth medical file, which mentioned the fragment. They had been unable to remove then because it was embedded too deeply. But it finally worked its way to an operable level. No, I do not believe so."**

**"May I see her?" Keith asked.**

**"Of course," The doctor smiled, "I couldn't stop you anyway."**

**"Probably not," Keith turned to enter Diana's room. "I would have to pull rank on you." He winked at the doctor smiling.**

**At dawn after sneaking away from med bay, Diana walked up to her fighter. "I have missed you my old friend," she caressed the cold steel of the wing. "Now I must plan to free as many slaves of Doom that I can."**

**"You are not going alone." Hunk came up behind her, putting his beefy hand on her shoulder.**

**"I can't ask you to put your life in danger for this."**

**"You're not asking. I'm telling you. I won't let you do this alone."**

**"Can she make it to Doom?"**

**"With a few modifications I don't see why not. What is the urgency?"**

**"I can't leave the prisoners that I met there. If it weren't for them I would be dead. I vowed that as soon as I was able I would free them. " She stated gravely.**

**"I understand. I have wanted to do the same, but Coran and Allura wouldn't let us take the Lions."**

**"The Voltron Lions are a means for defense. It is my desire to act now."**

**"Do you have a plan in mind?"**

**"Not exactly, but I am working on it."**

**"There will be a new moon in a couple nights. We could use that to cover our departure. There is a tunnel that connects the pit of skulls and the dungeons. We can use that as our point of entry."**

**"I'll keep working on it." Diana smiled. "We should go for now."**

**"Breakfast will be ready soon."**

**"Oh Hunk" Diana laughed.**

**Diana retreated to her room picked up her laptop and preceded to the dining room. **

**Soon Lance, Pidge entered still yawning, "Morning" they mumbled heading for the coffee pot. **

**Suddenly alarms, began blaring and Coran rushed in "Diana is missing!" he exclaimed.**

**"Funny she doesn't look missing to me." Pidge quipped looking straight at her.**

**"Your highness what are you doing here?" Coran demanded.**

**"Having coffee," Diana smiled innocently, barely looking up at him. "Oh boy," she thought to herself when she saw Keith sprinting into the room. She closed her laptop. "Is there a problem?" She could see the rage in Coran's face and the near panic in Keith's. Coran turned quickly and stalked off angrily without another word. But Keith was another matter. **

**"A problem!!" he bellowed, "a problem. When you are in med bay you are to stay in med bay until the doctor releases you. Is that clear?"**

**Diana stood up. "Oh no" thought Lance, "the sparks are going to fly now." He sensed her snap into the "Ice Princess" mode that he had seen several times at the Academy.**

**Looking him in the eye, "And just WHO do you think you are talking to CAPTAIN? You are NOT my commanding officer. Hence, I do not follow your orders. IN FACT, as Crown Princess of Arus, I do believe that makes me YOUR commander, Captain." Then she stormed off with her laptop before Keith could say another word.**

**"Wow," Pidge whispered as the group watched Keith stalk off.**

**"Watch out at practice or Keith will have your head for breakfast. And I would stay clear of the Ice Princess for a while too. If 'Fire' doesn't burn us, then the 'Ice Princess' will certainly freeze us."**

**"I can't remember the last time that I saw Keith that angry." Hunk murmured joining them. "That is not like him."**

**Allura walked in looking puzzled. "What happened?" she asked. "I just saw Keith and he looked-"**

**"Furious, we know," Lance finished for her. "Keith and Diana just had a major fight."**

**Diana went back to the hangar, "What weapons can be fired while cloaked?" she wondered. "Missiles and lasers maybe," She thought out loud. "But there may be a detectable energy surge when the weapons are powering up. I guess I should test them before we go." Diana entered the cockpit. "I think it's time I tested how good Pidge's cloaking device really is." She changed into her flight suit and taxied the Phoenix out of the hangar. Engaging the cloaking device she took off.**

**"I don't want to try the missiles too close to the castle. There is an asteroid field not far from Arus. I'll test fire them there." Pushing a few buttons tapping into Castle Control so she can listen in and see if they detect anything.**

**A few minutes later she was approaching the asteroid field. "Firing missiles one and two," She paused. Her finger grazed the trigger before a nearby asteroid disappeared.**

**Then her comm. crackled, "Castle Control calling Voltron Force. We have just detected an explosion in the asteroid field sector omega - seven."**

**"We'll check it out, Coran. Are there any energy signatures?"**

**"No, none"**

**"Time to play," Diana whispered to herself smiling. She whispered, "I'll test the lasers in closer combat. Then I'll see if the lions can detect the laser power up at a closer range. But no direct hits just near misses."**

**"The lions are coming into range. Where are you Blacky?" She scanned her radar.**

**"Ten kilometers and closing fast" Diana fired her wing lasers and then darted away.**

**"Whoa! What was that?" Keith exclaimed, pulling up sharply. "Where did that come from?"**

**"I have nothing Keith." Pidge reported. "I am scanning as far and wide as my scanners will go and on all frequencies."**

**"Coran, did you pick up anything?" Keith asked urgently.**

**"No nothing Keith"**

**Diana danced her fighter through the pride. Black Lion pitched left as she skimmed his side.**

**"Someone IS out here with us." Keith snarled.**

**"Yea, but we can't detect them anywhere." Lance argued, "But it seems like they're only after you, Keith."**

**"It looks that way."**

**"Feeling left out, Lance?" Diana laughed. "Let me fix that." She fired a volley of quick bursts on his star board side.**

**"Whoa!!" Lance exclaimed when the blasts sent his lion spinning.**

**"You were saying Lance?" Keith asked when he had gotten Red under control.**

**"Once last thing and then I'll leave them alone, buzz them all and head for home." Diana laughed all the way back to the hangar. She continued to listen to the confused chatter.**

**Once she was in the hangar she turned back to business. "All right, the weapons test is done. Now we will need disguises."**

**Diana climbed from the cockpit. She began opening lockers that lined one wall. Finally, she stumbled on an all black uniform similar to her flight suit.**

**Diana and Hunk worked all day on the details of their plans. Diana barely noticed the time. She was fully absorbed.**

**"Let's go eat and then grab some sleep."**

**"Huh," Diana looked up.**

**"It is almost six. Let's eat dinner and sleep. We will act soon enough."**

**"All right" Diana slowly walked away. She retreated to her rooms. After taking a quick shower and changing she walked to the dining room, bumping in to Lance on the way.**

**"Good evening you're Highness," He bowed. "So where have you been hiding?"**

**"So are we playing that game, Lance or should I call you Lieutenant?" She ignored his question.**

**"I don't want to be a part of your fight."**

**"You never were, Lance." She smiled softly. "And I have no desire to involve you in it. It is just between Keith and me."**

**Offering her his arm, he said, "Then may I escort you to dinner?"**

**"You may." She laughed, just as Keith turned the corner to see her hook her arm into Lance's. Keith glared.**

**The awkward silence between Keith and Diana was almost tangible at the dinner table. They did the best to completely ignore the other. Try as they might neither was able to eat much. Soon it became clear that they were waiting on each other to leave so that the other could.**

**Neither one would not give an inch. Keith was stone silent. Diana was ice cold to Keith but was talkative and pleasant to everyone else even Coran.**

**Finally, Keith gave up and mumbled his excuses and left the table. Diana did not react to his departure. She continued to talk to Coran, who was telling her about the strange events during drills.**

**She pretended to be interested. She could tell that Coran was genuinely concerned that a cloaked ship could be a potential threat to Arus. She vowed to herself that she would tell them about the rebirth of the Phoenix after she and Hunk had returned from her personal mission. After choking a few bites down, Diana excused herself and wished everyone a good night.**

**She turned in the direction of the gardens, deciding that she needed some fresh air. But as soon as she stepped into the garden her senses went on full alert. She was not alone. "He's here." She thought. "Great, just what I didn't need. I have just as much right to be here as he does." Slowly, softly she glided along the path and listened to the gurgle of the fountain and feeling the soft warm breeze on her skin. She gazed up at the setting sun, seeing Keith moving on her right in her peripheral vision. She did not speak. In fact she closed her eyes to block him out entirely.**

**"Diana," he whispered.**

**She pretended not to hear, and turned away. Walking to the fountain, she let her graceful fingers graze the surface of the cool water. She continued walking slowly, carefully listening to Keith's footsteps behind her. Nonchalantly she went back into the castle and straight to her room and locked the door behind her. Not once did she acknowledge his presence or give him the chance to speak.**

**Diana's sleep was broken and troubled. She awoke with a headache. She dressed quickly and took something for her head and went to the dining room. When she entered Keith was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He offered it to her. "Thank you," she murmured softly.**

**"You're welcome, Angel Eyes."**

**"I haven't heard that in a long time." They sat down at the table together.**

**"Would you like to fly the Black today?" he asked quietly.**

**Diana could tell that he was wrestling with his feelings. She really didn't want to go away on her mission with them still fighting.**

**"I would love to." She whispered.**

**"All right, I'll go launch the Black and pick you up on the bridge in about five minutes?"**

**"Sure" It was a small step but at least it was in the right direction. After he left, she finished her coffee and hurried to the bridge near the lion monument.**

**Soon Keith landed and brought the head close to the ground. He hurried to meet her at the mouth of the lion. After they returned to the cockpit he helped her strap in. He flew to the area when the team drilled daily. Then he landed and got out of the pilot's seat "He's all yours." He offered her a hand up.**

**"Thanks," She said as she buckled in. "Now we'll see how well I have learned."**

**Keith laughed, "Just launch him off the ground and let the Ice I know and love take over. You will do fine."**

**Diana's take off was a little shaking.**

**Meanwhile back at the castle, the rest of the team was gathering in the dining room where Coran was already enjoying his coffee. "Where's Keith?" Pidge asked.**

**"Already in Black Lion," Coran said.**

**"Great," Lance grumbled "he started practice early and me without my coffee." Then the four of them raced out.**

**"Four blips coming in fast." Diana observed. "Should we make it hard on them this morning?"**

**"You are in the driver's seat, Ice"**

**"Then strap in tight." Diana moved Black Lion into a pounce like position.**

**As the four lions approached, Diana jumped landing squarely on the back of the Red Lion, sending Lance plummeting face first in the ground. Then she swooped down low and circled around the Green and Yellow spinning them as she fired two sound missiles in mid flight near the Blue Lion catching Allura off guard.**

**"Hey, what is this all about? Just because you and Diana are fighting it doesn't give you the right to take it out on us two days in a row." Lance crackled over his comm. angrily. As he righted his lion he landed. The others set their lions in a semi circle near the Red.**

**By this time Keith was rolling with laughter in his seat. Diana landed the Black squarely in front of them. "No, Lance you just got 'Iced'." She spoke as she turned on the video link so the team could see Keith laughing in the background.**

**"Diana? That was you?"**

**"We have not had the time to trade places now have we? And judging by his laughter, Keith couldn't fly right now if he wanted to." She smiled.**

**"Glad to see that you two aren't fighting any more. You can stop laughing any time now, Keith."**

**"Sorry," Keith struggled to regain his composure.**

**Diana began to unbuckle the harness. "Would you mind taking me back to the castle please? I have some paperwork that I really need to do for Coran."**

**"Sure," Keith switched places with her. "I'll be right back team."**

**Keith took her back to the bridge. After he landed he turned to her, "Diana, I am sorry for overreacting yesterday."**

**"And for forgetting that I don't back down from a fight?"**

**"Yes," he smiled. "I am sorry for that too."**

**"All right," she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before rushing out of the cockpit.**

**Keith watched her run across the bridge and then she disappeared into the castle.**

**Diana quickly finished her paperwork. Then she sneaked off to her room for a nap. She would be having a long night ahead of her.**

**By mid afternoon, Nanny had begun to worry. She sought out Coran in Castle Control. Scanning the area, he quickly found her comm. signal in her room. Turning on the video link Coran showed Nanny that Diana was in her room still fast asleep.**

**"She probably had a rough night. Let her sleep Nanny."**

**"Ack, poor girl all right, but she must be up for dinner."**

**"All right, I will make sure she is."**

**The sun was setting when Diana woke up. "Wow, I slept all day. And everyone let me. That's odd." She got up and changed for dinner.**

**Diana was the first to arrive. She was standing by the window when the others strolled in.**

**"Hey it's sleeping beauty."**

**"Ha ha very funny Lance" She turned with her hands on her slender hips.**

**"I am sure you needed your rest."**

**Diana sat down. "More than you know." She thought.**

**Dinner was a more pleasant affair than the previous evening. Both Keith and Diana ate well. Afterwards everyone retired to the lounge laughing and joking. Diana stayed for a while but slipped off around 8:30.**

**She retired to her room where she locked the door and sat down at her computer terminal. She sat there for a while just staring at the blank screen not knowing what to say. Finally she took a deep breath and turned the video recorder on.**

**When she had finished she turned it off, set the pass code and scrawling a quick note: "What are the elements of my heart?" Her message was a bit cryptic but she had to be sure that it was Keith who opened the message.**

**Diana changed out of her dress and put on her flight suit. After laying the dress on the bed, she went to the hangar to run the preflight checks and wait for Hunk.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

"Are you sure you want to do this, Diana?" Hunk asked, coming up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes" was Diana's determined reply.

Shortly after 9:30, Diana and Hunk left the hangar and cloaked heading for Planet Doom. Diana watched Arus disappear from her view screen.

"Nervous?" Hunk asked.

"No, not really" she answered. "Let's go over the map of Doom again." The map appeared on the view screen.

"We are going to land here." A fighter appeared on the map.

"The slave cells are here." A red 'X' appeared. "There are tunnels from the landing zone leading to the cells. We will take one of them. You will head to the dungeons and I will head to the landing bay to secure a ship. But it won't take the guards to longer to become aware of what we are doing."

"I know. I will need to work fast."

They arrived under the cover of night, Diana and Hunk left the cockpit. Quickly they sprinted to the entrance of the cave tunnels. She was almost to the cell blocks when she ran head long into a muscular form. "Oof," she groaned.

"Whoa" he exclaimed grabbing her by the shoulders.

Diana immediately recognized his voice, "Sven!"

"Who are you?"

"It's me Ice." She said moving visor of her helmet so he could see her face.

"Ice, what are you doing here?"

"Freeing as many slaves as Hunk and I can and taking them to Arus."

"Come, I will help you."

Together they entered the cell block. One by one the locks were removed from the doors and people were ushered through the hallways to the launch bay.

"Hurry, Diana time is almost up." Hunk reminded her.

"Just one last cell"

"Mother, I came to free you." Diana whispered. Sven came up behind her.

"We must go." He said.

"Hurry, take the others to the launch bay we must go."

Diana rushed through the tunnel to where the Phoenix waited.

Just as the guards began firing, Diana took off. Still cloaked Diana flew over the launch bay firing her missiles clearing a path for Hunk and Sven to escape."

"We did it, Hunk."

"Don't celebrate yet. We are not out of Doom space yet."

"I wouldn't think of celebrating yet."

"I think we should take a little detour." Sven suggested. "Doom forces will be out in full force as soon as they realized a lot of slaves are missing."

"Agreed, where?"

"To that asteroid field, there is a good spot on one of the big ones and we'll wait a little while before moving on." Romelle brought it up on her view screen.

"All right, I will go tell our guests." Romelle quickly went to the hold area where she was bombarded with questions.

"Everyone, please quiet down and I will explain. We are entering the asteroid field between Doom and Pollux. Doom Forces have started mobilizing. As a safety precaution and to insure that we avoid detection we are going to hide for a bit. Then we will proceed to Pollux for anyone who would like to go there then onto Arus."

The woman called 'Mother' separated from the crowd. "I would like to speak to Diana."

"Come with me. I will contact her for you." Mother and Romelle returned to the control room.

"I am happy to see that you were able to escape and you are well. Thank you for not forgetting us."

"I could never forget you. I am sorry that I could not have done this sooner. You are the reason that I am still alive. But may I now call you by your true name, my friend Arielle?"

"I see your memory has returned."

Several hours later, Diana and the Doom ship wound their way through the asteroid field to avoid any fighters on their trek to Pollux.

Finally they approached the planet. "Scan for any Doom activity."

"Nothing" Diana answered. "Hailing Pollux," Diana waited until a scratchy voice broke the static. "This is the Crown Princess of Arus requesting permission to land and allow Polluxan freed slaves from Doom to disembark. We have a commandeered a Doom slave ship from Doom."

"Permission granted, your Highness. Is Princess Romelle among them?"

"Yes, she is"

Romelle's younger brother met her, "Romelle!" he exclaimed seeing her running toward him.

Diana hopped down from the Phoenix. Then with a thump Diana tumbled to the ground. "That was graceful." She grumbled to herself.

Sven smiled as he offered her a hand up. "OO," she winced as she put her weight on her right foot.

"Are you are vight?"

"I'll be fine. I think I just twisted it."

"Let me look at it." Arielle pushed her way the crowd. Sven helped Diana to a nearby rock and helped her onto it. Arielle removed Diana's boot and examined it. "We need to bind this tightly." She said.

"I have a med kit in the cockpit." Diana replied.

"I'll get it" Sven offered.

Minutes later Sven returned with the kit. Then Arielle bound Diana's ankle. The boot did not want to go back on but she somehow managed. "Sven are you going to come back to Arus with us?" Diana asked.

"I am not sure." He answered, looking over to Romelle.

"Let me suggest this, come with us now and see the team and then I will bring you back."

"Let me talk to Romelle."

"Fair enough, but I would like to leave soon. I am sure that these people would like to go home."

Meanwhile back on Arus, the castle was in turmoil. Keith sat at her terminal toying with the ring he'd given her that she had left behind and played her message over and over "My sense of justice will not let me rest until I have freed those who helped me during my captivity. Therefore, I am going to Doom. I will be back as soon as I can. And I will face any consequences when I return with as much determination as I am now facing my current task. I could not tell any of you sooner, because you would have tried to talk me out of it. Don't worry too much. I have this down ICE cold. Please, Keith, hold onto my ring. I will be back to collect it. I love you, Keith" Then the message ended.

He barely registered the door opening as Allura entered the room. "Keith?" she whispered.

"Princess," he stood. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure" Keith closed the message and turned to her.

Allura took his hand and led him to the balcony. She turned to face him, taking his others hand. Her ice blue eyes were glassy and her voice was hoarse. "Do you like me?"

"Of course, I like you, Princess, we are friends."

Her eyes fell, "I was hoping for more," She turned away quickly so he could not see the tears that were forming.

"Allura," Keith's voice was barely above a whisper. "I—I can't" It was Keith's turn to move away. Staring out at the lake, Keith took a ragged breath. "Long ago my father made an agreement with another family that I would wed their daughter. I don't agree with the practice but I must honor my parents' wishes." Keith turned and cupped her chin. "I am truly sorry." He slowly walked away leaving her alone.

**Coran and Nanny were livid.**

**That night Keith stood alone at the window of the observation lounge. Absently he toyed with her ring that he now wore on his pinkie. "They are not there, Keith" Coran spoke softly coming to stand beside him.**

**"They are out there somewhere. I just wish I knew if they were all right."**

**"You worry about her more that I do, don't you?"**

**"Yes, and I will continue to do so for the rest of our lives. I love her. I love all of her stubborn ways, all of her icy stares and wondrous smiles." He glanced down at the ring.**

**"We have a mess then don't we?"**

**"Yes, we do." Keith smiled slightly, looking up at Coran. "Please let me handle the princess when she does return with no interference especially from Nanny."**

**"As you wish, your Highness, good night, Keith"**

**"Good night Coran" Keith scowled at him slightly for using the title, but since they were alone he let it slide.**

**Diana, Sven and Hunk approached Arus at lunchtime. "How are you going to handle this, Diana?" Hunk asked.**

**"One step at a time, disengage the cloak. After landing, we will lower the gang plank. I'll exit from there. And wait to see what my next move will be."**

**She did not have to wait long. The team, Coran and Nanny all rushed out to see the Polluxan transport, the fighter and the crowd of people that emerged from it. Sven helped her from the cockpit but when they approached the ramp she stopped him. "No, I must do this alone." She broke free of him. "Go see your friends. They have missed you."**

**Diana stood alone at the top of the ramp. She watched the scene unfolding. Coran and Nanny greeted many of the people that were arriving.**

**"Sven!" Pidge exclaimed excitedly, rushing up to him. Lance and Allura were right behind him. Hunk climbed down from the Phoenix and joined the small group. Cautiously he watched the tension building between Keith and Diana.**

**Diana was quick to notice that Keith hung back from the crowd. She could sense him analyzing her, trying to figure out who was underneath the black uniform and helmet. His eyes were on her taking note of every detail from the way she stood to the bulkiness on her right foot. She grew nervous. Slowly she removed her helmet and shook out her hair.**

**Arielle walked up to her and took it from her and set it aside. When she went to steady her, Diana shook her head ever so slightly. "I have to do this on my own." Diana whispered.**

**Arielle nodded shifting her gaze from Diana to Keith and back again and preceded her down the ramp.**

**Keith watched her intently as she walked. Suddenly, he started walking swiftly toward her. She barely cleared the ramp. The crowd parted as Keith approached her. Very softly he growled venomously in her ear, "You hid your limp fairly well, but I bet it is very painful if the size of your boot is any indication."**

**She hung her head. She could not look at him, she was afraid to. His anger overwhelmed her. Suddenly she found herself swept off her feet. Keith settled her in his arms and began to carry her into the castle.**

**Nanny bristled and made a move to go after him, but Coran put his hand on her arm and with a shake of his head stopped her.**

**"Nanny, let Keith handle this." He spoke quietly but firmly. Nanny quietly fumed, but did as Coran asked.**

**Diana was silent as he carried her along the hallways to med bay. She risked a quick glance to his face. His face was fierce. His eyes were like chocolate daggers. Diana caught a tiny red glint. Looking down, she found her ring on his hand. A nurse saw him approaching, "Room one I will notify the doctor."**

**Keith set her on the bed. Then he knelt down and began to remove her boot. The look on her face when he pulled it off told him volumes. "So when did you do this?" He asked quietly as he removed the wrapping and then he swung her legs onto the bed.**

**"Yesterday, after we arrived on Pollux."**

**"And you didn't stay off of it did you? Or ice it"**

**"I had a ship to pilot."**

**"We will talk about that later."**

**"Well, well what do we have here? Are you trying to take over Keith?" Dr. Gorma asked cheerfully, crossing the room.**

**"Not at all Doctor, I was just helping."**

**"Thank you." Dr. Gorma examined Diana's ankle. "Well it is definitely swollen, young lady, and very bruised. I want to x-ray it to see if you broke anything."**

**"Yes, Doctor." Diana murmured softly.**

**"Keith could you wait outside for a few minutes?" he asked.**

**"Yes, Doctor," Keith left without argument.**

**After the door had closed behind Keith, the Doctor spoke again. "You are very subdued today, your Highness, very unlike you."**

**"I suppose, I guess I am preparing myself for the confrontation that is to come."**

**"Now it can't be all that bad. Can it? You should have known before you left that everyone would be upset that you set off on your own."**

**"I did. And I do not regret my decision, not at all. I did what I felt was right. Many slaves have been freed. I wish that I could have freed them all. I did bring Arielle home. "**

**"Then why do you look like you have just lost your best friend even though you just rescued her."**

**"Keith and I had just started making up from the fight we had had and now I think we are back to square one."**

**"Give it time, child, everything will be all right."**

**After a quick x-ray, Dr. Gorma announced that her ankle was not broken, just severely sprained. "I will allow you to go to your rooms. And be up and about but I want your ankle iced several times a day for the next several days and I also want to see you elevate it. But I do not want this brace wet. No showering. Help can be arranged to help you bathe."**

**"I will see to it that she complies, Dr. Gorma." Keith re-entered the room. "Personally" His tone left no room for argument.**

**She nodded solemnly. "I understand. In a few hours may someone be sent to my rooms to help with a bath? I would dearly love to rid myself of the Doom grime."**

**"Certainly, now let me go find some crutches I do not want you to put any weight on that ankle."**

**"Yes, Doctor."**

**The room was unbearably silent while the doctor was absent. "Here you go." He helped her up and onto the crutches. "Take it slow."**

**"I will" she whispered. Slowly she crossed the room. Keith picked up her discarded boot and followed.**

**"Keith, a moment please"**

**"Yes, Doctor," Keith stopped.**

**"Try not to be too harsh." Dr. Gorma whispered.**

**"I will do my best."**

**In the hall, Keith walked beside her. "Go to my office. I will be there in a couple of minutes."**

**"As you wish," She replied quietly.**

**Keith watched her limp away. "I have never seen her like this so—so broken." He thought. "It is like the fire has gone out of her."**

**He turned to go to the kitchen. Dropping her boot by the refrigerator he went looking for a bag to put ice in.**

**"What are you looking for?" Glaring, Nanny asked a touch of anger was still in her voice.**

**"A bag so that I may put ice on Princess Diana's sprained ankle." Keith replied, ignoring her looks.**

**"Oh," she went to the cupboard and handed him a bag.**

**"Thank you Nanny" He took the bag, filled it, retrieved the boot and left.**

**He quickly strode to his office to find her standing in front of his desk waiting. "Please sit down." He gestured to the couch on her right. Slowly she turned toward it and positioned herself at the far end. He took the crutches from her and leaned them against the wall.**

**Setting the ice on the coffee table he grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the couch. Then he picked up her right leg and set her ankle upon the pillow. He picked up another pillow, "Lean forward a little." When she complied he put the pillow behind her back. "Are you comfortable?" She only nodded. He disappeared into the bathroom and took a towel from the cabinet. Laying the towel on her ankle he added the ice on top. She groaned a little. "Sorry"**

**"It's all right." She stared at her ankle. She looked like she was about to cry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to gather her strength, preparing for his anger to be unleashed.**

**He placed a chair in front of her and sat down. "Why did you do it?" He asked quietly. When she didn't answer or look at him, he gently took her chin and turned her pale eyes to him "One lone fighter against all of those Doom cruisers. What were you and Hunk thinking? "**

**"I had to. I just could not leave them there any longer. I made a vow to myself on that night I escaped. Hunk would not let me go alone." Her voice cracked a little, "It was my last thought as I climbed into the life pod. As soon as I was able I would rescue them. I-" Seeing the hurt in his eyes made her water colored eyes fill with tears. She looked away.**

**"We--I could have lost you." He murmured as he took her into his arms. "I just got you back. I am not ready to let go yet." He took the ring off his finger and slowly slipped it on hers. "This belongs to you, remember? Along with my heart"**

**"I'm sorry. But it was the right thing to do." Her voice was muffled in his shoulder.**

**Leaning back and looking her in the eye, he said "Promise me you won't do something like that again. Promise me"**

**"The best that I can say is that I will try not to."**

**"I suppose I will have to accept that." She pulled away from him leaning heavily upon the pillow. "Why don't you rest a while? We will talk more a little later."**

**"Thank you." She closed her eyes. Keith took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her up. Then he sat at his desk and to do some paperwork and watch over her while she slept. Several times he found himself just staring at her angelic form.**

**An hour or so later his door beeped. He quickly moved to answer it. "Shh," he hissed.**

**"We got worried." Lance whispered. "You two have been in here for over two hours."**

**"She's been sleeping for the last hour." Keith whispered. "I am going to let her nap a little longer then wake her so she can bathe for dinner."**

**"Since you have everything under control we will leave. We had been afraid that the two of you might have killed each other since we didn't hear any yelling."**

**"We have not seen the need to raise our voices. In fact Diana has been quite submissive."**

**"Ice? Submissive? I don't think you are talking about the same Ice we all know." Lance retorted.**

**"I wish I was wrong. I am hoping that her nap will snap her out of it."**

**Soon Keith shook her gently. "Diana, it's time to wake up."**

**She groaned. "What time is it?"**

**"Time for you to take a bath and change for dinner"**

**"Oh." She was slow to move.**

**Keith picked her up and began carrying her. "My crutches"**

**"I will come back for them. The nurse can help you in the mean time."**

**"All right," Diana took a chance and laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed. Keith did not complain. When they arrived two nurses were waiting outside her door.**

**He let them in and explained about the crutches. Then he left, silently bringing the crutches in while they were still in the bathroom.**

**Diana tried to wear one of her normal dresses but with the length and all the material it was too difficult for her to operate the crutches. So she chose one of her other shorter lighter and less bulky ones.**

**Once she was clean and dressed she made her way to the window.**

**"Was it worth it?" she heard as Hunk joined her.**

**"Yes, I still think so," Diana whispered. "The yelling or lecturing has not started yet and Coran has not been present so there is probably more to come, but I will handle it. If I can handle Keith's commander mode I should not have any problems with Coran's lectures. Have you gotten into much trouble for helping me?"**

**"Don't worry about me. I'll probably be on the night shift for the next month or so, but it was worth it. I wanted to help you like you helped me. I'd better go." He slipped away.**

**Meanwhile, Keith and Coran were in Keith's office. "You are not being too hard on her, are you?"**

**"She is being harder on herself than I ever could or would be, Coran. When I brought her in her to talk it was like I was taking her to her executioner. I am worried. I have never seen her, quite this broken or defeated ever." He shook his head. "We will need to keep a close eye on her for a while." Then he thought to himself, "This is even worse than that rainy night on Earth."**

**"Agreed"**

**"Let us adjoin and I will escort her to dinner." They parted and Keith returned to her room.**

**"Enter." She called.**

**"Are you ready for dinner?" he asked.**

**"Yes" she answered crossing the room.**

**The dining room was empty. The others would be arriving soon. Keith held her chair for her when she sat down. He took her crutches and leaned them against the wall. Then he sat down beside her. After about five minutes, he noticed her starting to fidget, "What's wrong?" He leaned over and whispered to her.**

**"My ankle is throbbing." Looking up, she whispered shyly.**

**"Lift your leg." He ordered softly, catching it in his hand and laid it on his knee. "better?" She nodded.**

**Throughout dinner, Diana toyed with her food, and fought to stay awake. Keith was the first to notice that she had fallen asleep. Gently he lowered her foot, as he gestured to Coran to look at Diana.**

**"Coran will you please ask Nanny to bring the crutches to Diana's room and then help her into her nightclothes?" Keith whispered, pushing his chair back and gathering Diana into his arms.**

**"Of course" Coran nodded to Keith.**

**Nanny rushed to catch up with him. She pulled back the covers for him to lay her on the bed. Then she shooed him out the door. "Nanny, please put a pillow under her ankle. It helps stop the pain."**

**Keith was restless. He found himself standing in front of the Phoenix. "I have so many questions about you." He stood.**

**"What do you want to know?" Hunk came to stand behind him.**

**"First, is this the Phoenix?"**

**"Yes, I found it just where Coran said it was."**

**"So, you rebuilt her?"**

**"Yes, I fixed it and presented her to Diana for her birthday."**

**"Why didn't you talk Diana out of her fool hardy plan?"**

**"I saw the look in her eyes. I knew that I could not convince her to not go through with it. So I thought it would be better if I insisted that I go with her. I was going to protect her with my life if need be."**

**"Why didn't you come to us? Let us know what she was planning."**

**"There was no time. What would you have done?"**

**"Why didn't you tell us that you knew the fighter when Diana joined the battle a few days ago?"**

**"It was not my place."**

**"You have the graveyard shift in Castle Control until further notice starting tomorrow night." With that Keith turned on his heel and left the hanger. It was late, so he went to check on Diana.**

**He entered her room quietly. He heard her whisper "You won't break me, Yurak." Then she groaned and arched back as if she'd been struck. Keith took her into his arms and held her. He felt helpless.**

**Just before dawn, he untangled himself and retreated to his room. Falling on his bed he slept fitfully.**

**Nanny brought Diana breakfast at 9:30 waking her up. "I brought you some food since you were too tired to eat last night."**

**"I am sorry. Thank you, Nanny." Diana murmured starting to sit up. Then she caught a scent of sandalwood. As she moved she turned her nose into the pillow a little. "He was here." She thought and smiled.**

**"Now I want you to eat everything."**

**"I will try."**

**"I will be back later to pick it up."**

**"All right," Diana began eating. It took a while but she finally managed to eat it all. Then she slowly got out of bed. "Ow" she exclaimed when her feet hit the floor. "I almost forgot." She reached for the crutches. She went to her closet and found her jeans and a shirt. Once she was finished she sat on her bed. "Now what?" she thought, "Do I dare leave? Should I go find Keith and finish what we started last night and so maybe we can move on?" She picked up her pillow and breathed in his masculine scent. "He held me last night. I must have been having those nightmares again." With renewed determination she stood up with her crutches and limped her way to Keith's office.**

**Not finding him there, she ventured to Castle Control, "Coran have you seen Keith this morning?" She asked politely but a bit subdued.**

**"No, your Highness, I have not. Allow me to scan for him."**

**"Thank you"**

**"Keith is still asleep in his room."**

**"Oh, all right." She turned to leave. "I am going to ice my ankle in the lounge and wait for him." She thought to herself "He must have stayed with me all night. I have never known him to sleep this late."**

**"I will tell him."**

**"Thank you"**

**Diana struggled to the kitchen, where Nanny was supervising the lunch preparations. "Diana, you are up. Did you eat all of your breakfast? What can I do for you?"**

**"Yes, I did, Nanny. May I have a bag of ice and a towel please? I need to ice my ankle."**

**"Certainly, child, are you going to your room?"**

**"No I would like to go to the lounge."**

**"All right you go ahead and I will bring the ice to you."**

**"Thank you," Diana turned to go.**

**Diana had just settled down when Nanny brought the ice. Nanny straightened the pillow for her and placed the towel and the ice on her ankle. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?" she asked. **

**"No, but thank you I think I am just going to enjoy the sun for awhile."**

**"All right," then Nanny left. Diana leaned back closed her eyes and sighed.**

**Later, smiling softly Keith leaned on the door jam and watched her. The summer sun caressed her gentle frame and kissed her chestnut brown hair. Without opening her eyes, she asked "Are you going to just stand in the doorway watching me? Or are you going to come in and sit down, Keith?"**

**"Now that's more like the Diana I miss," He chuckled as he walked into the room. "How did you know I was there?"**

**"I always know when you enter a room." She sat up and removed the bag of now water from her ankle. "I iced it" She turned and set it on the table with the towel. Looking up at him, she asked "Would you like to finish the conversation that we started last night?"**

**"All right, I talked to Hunk last night." He sat on the coffee table in front of her. ****"Why didn't you tell anyone that she had been found and repaired? You were flying her against Lotor. And you never told us, why?"**

**"Yes, I guess the reason I didn't say anything was the fact that it was like an adventure for me, a big secret. And if you didn't know about her then there would be no reason to think that I would go off and do something rash."**

**"Which you did go and do and you got Hunk involved."**

**"Yes, but we had a plan. And for the record it was executed perfectly. We could have blown up Zarkon's castle but we didn't. We kept the plan simple. We just rescued as many slaves we could and then left. Zarkon didn't know we were there until it was too late. We did not take any unnecessary chances."**

**"That must be one heck of a cloaking device."**

**"It is. She is very special. And the Phoenix can fire lasers and missiles while cloaked."**

**"So that was you in the asteroid field too then?"**

**"Yes," she bent her head in shame. "You got 'Iced'."**

**"Yes, I did," he laughed and his eyes sparkled.**

**"You are not mad?" She looked up looking hopeful.**

**"I can never stay mad at you for more than a few minutes. It is just that you drive me crazy with worry sometimes." **

**"I am sorry for that."**

**"I would not have you any other way my Angel Eyes." He leaned forward and captured her lips softly. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck. When he had pulled back, "Everything will be fine, Diana. Especially now, that you are sounding more like yourself."**

**"Was I that different?"**

**He chuckled, "You could not have been any more opposite of your normal self. I have never seen you like that and never want to see it again."**

**"Oh, that bad, really? So when is Coran going to start lecturing me?"**

**"He's not."**

**"What?" she looked bewildered and shocked. **

**"I asked him to let me handle the situation. He agreed." Keith thought to himself. "He wasn't about to argue with the future King."**

**"Wow, I am impressed."**

**"Are you ready for lunch?" **

**"Sure" She reached for her crutches. **

**Keith and Diana were the first to arrive. "You need to be off your feet." They took their places at the table. "Give me your foot," he smiled as she put her leg in his lap again.**

**"What would Nanny and Coran say if they saw this?"**

**"It keeps it from throbbing doesn't it?"**

**"Yes, but the scandal." She rolled her eyes and laughed.**

**Soon everyone began milling into the dining room. Everyone witnessed a welcome sight. Keith and Diana were sitting at the table and Keith was holding her hands in his. She turned more serious. "Remind me soon, and I will share with you my time on Doom. I think it is time for me to try and let go of it."**

**"Then maybe it will help your nightmares go away."**

**"I hope so." She smiled, "By the way, thank you."**

**"For what?" he looked puzzled.**

**"I had a nightmare last night didn't I?"**

**"Yes, you seem to have them often."**

**"Last night you held me."**

**Keith's face grew warm a rosy red glow spread over his cheeks. "How did--?" Diana laughed.**

**"Well that is encouraging." Coran murmured seeing them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

"Lance is going to take Sven back to Pollux after lunch." Keith informed her during lunch. "You are grounded until your ankle heals."

"All right," she turned to Coran. "You do not have to worry about that cloaked ship you were telling me about the other day. That was me in the Phoenix. I am very sorry that I did not tell you sooner, but I had to fulfill my promise at any cost."

"Even, if it had been with your life or Hunk's?" Coran asked softly.

"If it would have come to that then I would have willing given mine."

"We will ice your ankle again after lunch." Keith announced.

"All right, what will you be doing?"

"Hopefully, listening to what you are saying."

Diana laughed. "All right"

After lunch, Diana gave Sven a hug good bye. "Thank you for all of your help."

"It vas my pleasure."

Soon Lance and Sven left.

"So where do you want to ice my ankle?"

"Where would you feel more comfortable?"

"The lounge"

"All right," Keith started to leave. "I will meet you there."

Diana went off to the lounge. She settled herself on the settee where the pillow was still laying there for her. Keith arrived and placed the ice on her ankle. "Sit here," she patted beside her.

He sat facing her. "Like this"

"Yes, where should I begin?"

"At the beginning" The others began filtering into the room and taking seats near her.

She took a deep breath looking around the room, "Before I begin, I must ask for no interruptions. This is going to be hard enough for me to say once let alone try to repeat."

"We understand." Everyone nodded.

"Well, we had just entered Denubian Galaxy when the scanners picked up several marauders. After hiding my circlet and my ring" she fidgeted with the ring as she spoke. "We tried to out run them because the ship had very little fire power. Our escort ships were all destroyed, and we were captured. The crew fought bravely to protect me." Her voice cracked. "But it was no use. They gave their lives for me. I was shackled and dragged before Yurak, who questioned me for hours. I gave him few answers. He began beating me and then used his whip on my back. The only answers that I gave him were my name which I used Diana Sinclair, the first surname that I could think of, my Academy rank and serial number. Then I was taken to the dungeons and thrown in with the other women. There is where I met the woman everyone called 'Mother' she took charge and took care of my wounds. She was the first to see my betrothal mark and know me for who I really was. I was unconscious for several weeks. When my back was healed enough I was put on a work detail with the men doing hard labor. We drug heavy chains to prevent escape. But I was a part of helping many slaves escape. I was severely punished many times for my assistance." She paused when Nanny and Allura gasped. "Soon I began trying to plan more and more escapes allowing more slaves their freedom. I am sure that Zarkon knew I was behind the planning because after a large number of slaves had escaped he decided to humiliate me in front of an arena full of people." Diana swallowed hard, "I was escorted into the arena, where I was stripped naked and beaten and whipped until there were deep gashes in my back. Then I was dressed in this hideous orange ball gown which was quite heavy and very tight. Then a large heavy crown was placed on my head. I took everything that I had to hold my head up. But I did not cry out once. Zarkon became even more furious but finally he gave up and kicked me off the platform ordering the guards to take me back to the cells. That was when 'Mother' and the others decided that they had to get me out there before Zarkon succeeded in killing me. They did not wait for my wounds to fully heal, an opportunity arose, and they seized it. I know several may have died helping me escape. I know finding that Garrison ship was no easy task." Diana's voice completely gave out and Keith gathered her into his arms and let her cry. Keith picked her and whispered "Let's get some air." They left leaving behind a very stunned group of individuals.

Keith carried her to the garden. Under the shade of a tree, Keith sat down, settling her more comfortably in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Her body was still quaking with pent up tears that she had not allowed herself to shed while she had been a prisoner of Zarkon.

"You are safe now. He will never harm you again." He whispered into her hair.

Late that night…

Unseen in the shadows, Allura watched Keith pace restlessly against the starlit backdrop of the Arusian sky. Her eyes wistfully roamed over his features as she sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"You could come out of the shadows." Was whispered softly in her ear.

"Oh!" she gasped shrinking back.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Allura but you were staring awfully hard at the Captain."

Allura was thankful for the shadows which helped conceal the blush that overcame her. "I uh--" she stammered.

"Come on let's go someplace where we can talk." Lance took her hand, pulling her into the hallway.

He ended their trek in her study. "Lock the door," he ordered softly, "so we can talk without being interrupted.

"All right," she whispered, moving to the keypad and keying her code. Lance led her to the couch and guided her onto it.

"I know something is bothering you. You have been withdrawn all day. I've seen the way you've been eyeing Keith. You've fallen in love with him haven't you?"

"Yes," she bowed her head to avoid his knowing stare.

"Geez, another name on his long list of broken hearts, as long as I have known him he has left a trail of woman behind. And the truly sad part is that he is doing it without really knowing it. He is clueless to his charm."

"What can I do?" she sniffed.

"Do your best to move on is my best advice." His thumb caressed her hand. "There is someone out there who will love you like you deserve."

**"That is easier said than done."**

**"That is easier said than done."**

**"It won't be easy. It will be one of the hardest things you will ever have to do."**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Diana arrived to the practice area before the others. Diana and the Phoenix flew around looping, diving and flipping.

"How do you do that?" Interrupted her concentration.

"Oh hi," Diana smiled a little shyly as she lightly touched down. "Good morning." She joined them in front of the lions.

"Can we fly her?"

"Sure." Diana answered. "Keith, why don't you take her up first?" Keith moved a little closer to her.

"I would be honored." Keith smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the preparations for the ball were nearly complete. Galaxy Garrison would be helping with the security. They would be Arus's first line of defense while the delegates of many planets were on Arus.

About a week before the big event, Keith locked the door of his room. Putting on his newly tailored suit, which had originally been a gift from his mother a long time ago, he placed a call to Terra using a very old pass code.

"Yes?" a male voice answered.

"Greetings, Father," Keith began cautiously. "I was calling to see if you and mother received the invitation that I had sent."

"We did. We were a bit surprised to see it come from Arus." His father answered hesitantly.

"I can imagine why you would be. Are you coming?" he asked shyly. "I know that we have not spoken in a very long time. I deeply regret the argument that we had. I was wrong. I now know my bride to be. She does not know yet that I am her betrothed. I hope to tell her soon. And I was hoping to see mother."

"She is right here." His father zoomed out to include Keith's mother.

"Hello, Darling," she smiled her jade eyes sparkled.

"Hello, Mother." He zoomed out and stood up. "What do you think?" He asked. "Even though I was upset I kept it. I had to have a little tailoring done."

"You look handsome."

"Are you coming?" Keith repeated.

"Yes, we will be there." His father answered. "What do you think of your bride?"

"I fell in love with her when I met her at the Academy even before I knew she was my bride."

"How does she feel about you?"

"She has only ever known me by the name of Keith Sinclair. She feels the same way I do, but she has just recovered her memory that she had lost due to a combat injury and is trying to adjust to life on Arus. She has been a prisoner of Zarkon's for at least a year. So I have been waiting for the right time to tell her. I have not wanted to overburden her."

"That is understandable. I commend you on your good judgment, Son. You have the makings of a great King. Your brother and his wife will also be attending. Your sister may be able to come but we are not sure if she can be permitted to leave her school."

"I understand. I hope to see you then and I will introduce you to Diana."

"All right, son. We will see you soon." Then they signed off.

Soon the big event arrived. At dinner on the eve before the ball, Keith presented the girls with a box each.

"Oh, Keith," they gasped in unison, as they pulled the tiaras that he had had made. A blue diamond and ruby one for Diana and a diamond and pink sapphire one for Allura "They are beautiful. Thank you"

"Yea, thanks Keith." Lance mocked. "Make us guys look bad."

"I could not resist. This special occasion called for something special."

"Too bad that we could not locate your betrothed and invite him to the ball," Nanny commented dreamily missing the devastated look that crossed on Diana's face. "Then we could have celebrated two special occasions."

"Now Nanny," Coran interrupted her thoughts, briefly glancing at Keith. "Let's not push Diana too hard too fast. I do not believe that she is quite ready for that. You must remember that a lot has happened to Diana. Give her time to recover from that before you pushing this issue."

"Yes, Coran." Nanny relented. Both Keith and Diana sighed in relief.

"Let's go for a walk in the garden after dinner." Keith whispered to Diana. She nodded.

The pair held hands as they entered the garden. Looking to the stars she sighed.

Keith turned her to face and took her hands in hers. "Diana, let me go with you to the council meeting. I can help."

"I know you are the Voltron Commander and I am sure that the council will listen to you, but--"

He touched her lips with two fingers to silence her. Pulling her onto the bench with him, "I want to stand with you." He unbuttoned his cuff. "A long time ago I walked away from the truth. Please allow me to help. I have something that the council will believe." Keith pushed back his cuff and showed her his arm. Turning her wrist he placed his next to hers but not touching.

"The other half," she whispered, her eyes questioning.

"I found out a few weeks after you arrived on Arus. Allura told me about your betrothal mark. It got me thinking, so I tried it. They react together. It was the night you started breathing on your own. I have been struggling how to tell you. I love you. I can't express how I felt when I saw the reaction. I couldn't breathe. We were destined to be together. Our love was meant to be."

"Keith," Diana traced his mark with her fingernail. "We are one." She touched his cheek. Seeing the love in his eyes, her face lit up. She took his face in both of her hands. "I love you too. You are the only one that I have ever wanted to be with." With that, Keith took her into his arms and he swung her around, kissing her warmly. As he set her gently back down on the ground. "Tomorrow we will face the council together."

On the morning of the big event, Keith dressed in his Galaxy Garrison uniform for the last time. He smoothed the material making sure that there were no creases. Diana also painstaking dressed for her day. She nervously watched herself in the mirror as Nanny did her hair.

"Everything vill be fine." Nanny patted her on the shoulder.

"I hope so Nanny."

Keith left his quarters and strode with purpose to the dinning room.

"Wow, Keith!" Lance exclaimed softly. "Did I miss the memo that we were supposed to dress for breakfast?"

"No memo, Lance. I am going to the council meeting this morning." Keith's tone was tense.

"Oh, sorry," Lance was quick to realize that his teasing was not going to be well received this morning. "Wow." He whistled as Diana glided in.

Everyone turned. Diana gave them a nervous smile. Keith pulled out her chair for her. "You look beautiful this morning."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"Coran, I am going with you and Diana to the council meeting. It is time."

"All right," Solemnly, Coran nodded his head understanding Keith's full intention.

"Lance, you since are in charge of security for tonight's ball I want you to thoroughly double check everything."

"**I'm on it."**

**Breakfast was more subdued than usual. Diana could not make herself eat. She pushed the food around her plate. Keith took her hand "It will be all right."**

**Soon Coran motioned that it was time to go. Keith pushed back his chair then laid his napkin down. He held out his hand to Diana. He settled her hand into the crook of his arm. The trio moved silently through the halls. They paused at the grand double doors. "Are you two ready?" Coran whispered.**

**Keith gently squeezed her hand. "Yes" they answered in unison. Then Coran opened the doors.**

**The council members stood as they entered. Coran motioned from them to be seated. "Commander this matter does not concern you." Duke Barclay spoke indignantly.**

**Keith stood his ground. "I beg to differ," he unbuttoned his cuff and pushing up his sleeve to reveal his mark. Turning to Diana, he took her right hand. He held her arm against his. Together they watched their brands fully join. Keith and Diana watched as her mark began to glow blue and finally a blue and red mix as the glow transferred to Keith's arm and completed the lion, turning the completed brand gold. Then all of the Voltron lions roared together filling the silent conference room. Keith faced them "So you see this makes me directly involved."**

**The council was stunned and speechless. "What of your obligations to Galaxy Garrison?"**

**"My obligations are to Diana and to Arus. I have been released from Galaxy Garrison. My duty and heart lie here."**

**"I suppose there is nothing more that we can do except say welcome home Princess Diana. When do you plan on announcing that you have found your betrothed?"**

**"Tonight at the ball." They spoke in unison.**

**As they left the council chambers, Diana murmured "We must tell Allura before the ball. I know this is going to be a big shock for her with her feelings for you."**

**"We will do our best to soften the blow as much as we can."**

**"Coran will you please ask Allura to come to my room?"**

**"Certainly, your highness," he bowed leaving them to walk to her room.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Keith nervously paced near her balcony as they waited. Diana was just as restless. She nearly jumped a foot when her door opened and Allura stepped inside. **

**"Coran said that you wanted to see me."**

**"Yes," Diana smiled.**

**"How did the council meeting go? Coran would not tell me anything."**

**"It went fine. The council received the proof they needed." Diana sat down beside her sister and took her hands. "Allura there is something that Keith and I must tell you."**

**"Diana!! Your arm-" Allura interrupted excitedly turning Diana's right arm over exposing the golden brand.**

**"That is part of it." Diana sighed. "My fiancé helped convince the council."**

**"He's here? Nanny will be thrilled."**

**"I am sure she will."**

**"When are you going to introduce me?" **

**"Allura, please, stop interrupting." Keith sat on the table in front of the girls.**

**"Allura," he whispered. "Do you remember when I told you I was—pledged."**

**"I remember," Allura's voice was barely above a whisper.**

**"I could not bring myself to tell you to whom I was engaged to because I had not even told her yet." Keith pushed up his sleeve, turning his wrist.**

**"It—it" she stammered.**

**"It is the other half of mine." Diana whispered.**

**"I did not know that I was pledged to the Crown Princess of Arus when we first arrived." Keith rushed his explanations to her. "When my parents had started to tell me that I was betrothed I stormed away going to the Academy and not returning home for any reason. It wasn't until you explained Diana's betrothal mark to me that it came to me. I tested my theory my mark responded to hers. That was the night Diana started breathing on her own. But I waited to tell her. She was injured and still had not recovered her memory. I just told Diana last night. "**

**For several moments Allura was silent. Her eyes bounced from Diana to Keith. Though her smile held a touch of sadness, she took Keith's and Diana's hands squeezing their hands reassuringly. "You two are made for each other." She placed Diana's in Keith's. "I am happy for you both" a single tear escaped from her eyes. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At the appointed hour, he rang her bell. "Enter," she called.**

**The door slid open and Keith stopped dead in his tracks. "Wow," he softly exclaimed. "You look breath taking."**

"**Really?" she asked, slowly turning around. The diamond-dusted blood red silk floated around her. The tiara that he had given her rested lightly on her up swept curls.**

**"Yes, really" he smiled. "I have one more gift for you." He walked up behind her and placed a matching blue diamond and ruby necklace around neck.**

**"It is beautiful, thank you."**

**"It can not match your beauty." He whispered into her neck as he kissed it softly.**

**"You are quite handsome yourself." She turned toward him. Looking him over thoroughly, she commented. "You are not wearing your Garrison dress uniform. This looks more-- regal," She touched the soft blood red fabric. "It suits you."**

**"I thought that this would be more appropriate for this evening. I won't be wearing the Garrison uniform any longer." Cocking his head, he said as he took her hand and draping it over his arm, "Shall we?"**

**"Yes" her hand trembled slightly on his arm.**

**"Nervous?" he asked and they began walking down the hall. "I know I am."**

**"Yes very."**

**"I promise I will not leave your side all night."**

**When they reached the ballroom, they waited to be announced. Coran approached and he presented Keith with male version of Diana's tiara.**

**"Now that it is official, your highness I took the liberty of having this made for you" Coran bowed deeply to Keith. When Keith shot him a questioning look about the similarities, Coran replied "Same jeweler, when I mention that I needed it made for the Crown Princess's fiancé he knew exactly what to do."**

**"Thank you Coran." Keith smiled.**

**Diana smiled. Keith dropped to one knee and bowed his head. She took the crown and placed it on top of his raven locks.**

**"Are you ready to be announced as a prince?"**

**"It has been a long time, but I suppose I am ready." As they walked onto the landing, everyone turned toward them. They paused again at the top of the stairs, Hearing "Ladies and gentlemen, Crown Princess Diana and her betrothed Prince Keith." ****Silence filled the ballroom as Coran's words sank in. Taking a deep breath, she took the first step. Everyone in attendance bowed or curtsied, as Diana and Keith slowly descended the grand staircase.**

**After about an hour, Keith sensed that Diana needed a break from all of the handshaking and well wishing of the crowd and the pushy dignitaries, so he ushered her onto the especially empty balcony overlooking the castle gardens. She stared out across the moonlit garden and sighed deeply. **

**"Are you ready for our dance?"**

**The dance floor emptied. He led her to the center of the room. As he took her in his arms, the music began to play. **

**"It looks like Nanny got her wish, after all."**

**"Yes, it does," He smiled. "After this dance I will introduce you to my family."**

**Suddenly the castle shook. Several women screamed. Keith and Diana turned to see an extremely large ro-beast lumbering toward the castle. "I'm afraid that I am going to have to leave your side after all." He said, giving her a warm kiss. "Is the Phoenix coming out to play too?"**

**"Yes, our duty calls, my lord." She smiled. Then he turned and left, as the blast doors were covering the windows. Moments later, she slipped away. As quickly as she could she launched the fighter. **

**As she approached, she saw the ro-beast throw the Black Lion through the air. Diana's mind flashed back to the day that she watched her father fall and the terror that she had felt. **

"**NO!" Diana screamed. "****KEITH!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**I am sorry readers I just had to rework this chapter I hope this works better... Let me know if you approve...Thanks...Diahard**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Everyone heard her anguish, as Diana frantically tried to contact Keith, but there was only agonizing static.

Castle Control watched helplessly as Diana landed the fighter close to the fallen Black Lion. Diana quickly scampered to the hatch of Black Lion. "Please be alive, please be alive," she whispered over and over echoing through Castle Control as she raced through thick smoke to his cockpit.

Black smoke trickled from the Black's head. The smell of burnt circuitry nearly overwhelmed her as she pried open the door manually. She stopped short when she reached the pilot's chair. Keith was unconscious and sprawled on the floor. His red helmet was now blackened and cracked. The visor was shattered and partially melted. Blood oozed from it. "Oh my," she murmured, sinking to her knees.

"Diana hurry. Prepare him for transport. We have no time to lose for his life signs are very weak, and Voltron is needed." Coran ordered softly. "A medical transport is in route to your position."

Mechanically, Diana did as she was told. She got him onto a backboard and after strapping him, down she fastened a neck brace around his neck. Activating the hover mode, she guided the still form of her love, to the medical transport. "Take care of him," she ordered stiffly.

Diana quickly returned to the cockpit of the Black Lion. The controls were very slow to respond. "Are you going to be able lift off, Ice?" Lance asked over the scratchy comm. Then he watched her take off. Using her call sign, he hoped that he could activate her intense pilot side to help her focus on the task that needed to be done. He avoided asking her about Keith's condition. Being distracted in a battle could be deadly for everyone.

"I don't know how long I am going to be able to keep the Black in the air. But we need Voltron now."

"We are right behind you, Ice." Pidge chimed in.

"All right, let's do this." Diana gritted her teeth as the Black fought her every move. Forming the mighty robot seemed to take an eternity. They formed the blazing sword and made every effort to end the battle quickly. Time seemed to drag, but finally, after sustaining some damage to all lions, Voltron sliced it repeatedly causing a massive explosion. Galaxy Garrison's fleet was finishing up with the fighters.

Voltron disbanded and Black Lion listed badly. Diana asked, "We need to get Black Lion to the repair bay."

"You got it Ice. I will look everything over then I will check in."

"All right, how is everyone else?"

"We are fine. How are you?" Lance asked insistently.

"I'm fine. I just need to land without crashing." Her voice betrayed her as it shook almost beyond her control. The other lions used their tractor beams to help her to the ground near the castle outside the repair bay. Diana jumped down and headed across the bay. With her hair flying free of her helmet, Diana raced through the castle mindless of everything except Keith.

"Coran, how is Keith?"

"He has just gone into surgery."

"Has anyone located Keith's family? They are here."

"I will locate them. Why don't you change and relax for a bit."

"I will try, but I am not sure I can relax."

Allura walked in, carrying her tiara, her dress and shoes. "In case you would like to change." Her eyes were distant and still showed puffy traces.

"In a bit, perhaps," Diana murmured, giving Allura a hug before continuing to pace. She absently took the tiara and placed it on her tousled hair.

"You really should change, Diana." Allura murmured.

"I don't want to," Diana snapped spinning around. "I want to know that Keith will be all right."

"I care too." Allura retorted hotly then fell silent. She disappeared a few moments later.

About ten minutes after Allura's disappearance, Diana turned to see Keith's parents enter the room. Keith was a mirror image of his father.

"Greetings," Diana spoke softly, but with the air of dignity. "Please forgive my appearance." She performed a small curtsey.

"This is your planet, your highness. We have just witnessed you valiantly defending it. You attire is appropriate for that. Right now ceremony is not important." Keith's father spoke gently as he bowed to her.

"As you wish," Diana agreed.

Several hours later, Dr. Gorma entered the med lounge looking haggard.

"Doctor," Diana's voice cracked as she took a step forward.

He sighed, before he spoke, taking her hands. "He is very weak. I don't know how he made it through surgery. He is on life support. We will be monitoring his injuries very closely. It could be touch and go for a time. Head injuries can be unpredictable."

"He will pull through. Won't he?" Diana asked, voicing her desperation as tears threatened.

Dr. Gorma was interrupted by a calm young voice from the shadows. "He will recover fully."

Dr. Gorma turned sharply to her, "how can you be so sure when I am not?" He demanded.

The voice stepped out of the shadows. Her face was partially concealed by the dark blue hood that she wore, but as she pushed it back Diana got a glimpse of her amber eyes. "Kat," Diana whispered breathlessly.

**The girl laughed softly, "So my brother _has_ spoken of me."**

"He has," The beginnings of a smile appeared on Diana's face. "He also told me a little about your abilities."

"My abilities have grown tenfold since the last time I saw him."

"Katrina!" her parents softly exclaimed. "You made it after all."

"Greetings, Mother, Father, I arrived just before the battle began. I felt that I would be needed here. I have been trying to establish contact with our 'Fire'." Kat smiled at the mention of fire. She looked directly at Diana.

"Have you made contact?" Diana was astonished. Her eyes lit up with hope.

"Not yet, but I am sure I will."

"What is going on?" Dr. Gorma burst in.

"Doctor Gorma, this is Katrina, Keith's sister, who is a magi."

"Now I understand. Were you the one to teach him how to hide his mark?"

"I was."

"Can we see him Doctor?" Diana asked.

"I don't imagine I could stop you." The doctor gave in reluctantly.

"No, I would just find a way around."

The group left the doctor and proceeded to Keith's room. As the door slid open, the sounds hit them. "His will to live is very strong. Never forget that your highness,"

"Please call me Diana."

"As you wish for now," Katrina nodded.

They grew quiet as they approached his bedside. Diana sat down beside him, taking his limp, partially bandaged hand in hers. She brushed a kiss across his exposed knuckles. "I love you," she whispered.

"He knows you do." Katrina placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. "He will overcome this. He has much to live for." Katrina spoke firmly, as she stepped forward.

Diana found strength and slipped out to give them some privacy. She found the clothes that she had ignored earlier. Finding a place to change was easy. Ducking into an empty room, she soon looked a little more like a princess than a pilot. Starring into the mirror, her eyes were drawn to the tiara. It reminded her of so many things. One of which was her duty. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair. Setting the tiara back on her head, she turned around filled with purpose. She decided to check in with Coran.

"What is our situation?" She asked.

"Our guests are restless and unsure. Many do not know what to do now."

"All right, please have Allura meet me in my room in five minutes. Then maybe between the three of us we can set things right."

"It shall be done."

Then she went into Keith's room. "I must calm my other guests. I hope you will pardon my absence."

"Allow me to assist you, please. There is nothing that I can do here at the moment." Jonathan volunteered. Diana called for an escort for Jonathan and then excused herself.

She headed off to her room. Allura was waiting. "Great, you are here. I need help. I need to look presentable. Can you help?" Diana pleaded.

"First, sit down and relax. Let me see what I can do."

Diana sat down at her dressing table, closed her eyes, and sighed.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes to find herself transformed.

"Thank you. You worked a miracle, Sis I am sorry for what I said earlier. I know that you care about Keith. I had no right to snap at you like that." Diana stood and gave her sister a hug.

"You're welcome." Allura smiled. "How's Keith?" Her smile faded and was replaced with a look of concern.

"He's still unconscious. He has burns on his hands, upper body, and face. He suffered flash burns to his eyes. His head injury has me worried. It is causing his neck to swell leaving him paralyzed from the neck down. He is on full life support right now."

The girls quickly joined Coran and Jonathan. The crowd fell silent as Diana and Allura entered. Jonathan motioned for them to join them on the stage.

Having everyone's attention from the moment she entered the room, she began to speak. "This battle has been won. Voltron defeated the ro-beast sent by King Zarkon." Diana kept her voice neutral. "But not without a price, our commander and future king was injured but he is expected to recover."

Jonathan stepped forward. "Come let us not let their hard fought victory go in vain. Let us celebrate their efforts." Jonathan took Diana's hand and led her ceremoniously to the dance floor. Coran signaled the band. Jonathan gracefully guided her around the dance floor. Jonathan could see the distance in her eyes. As the dance ended, he took her to the table where Keith's older brother Steven and his expecting wife sat.

Jonathan nodded to his son as he introduced his future daughter-in-law. With a small nod of understanding, Steven took Diana's hand and they began to dance. Jonathan found Allura and asked her to dance. As they glided across the floor, she tried to catch a glimpse of Diana. "You won't find her." He whispered. "She's gone. Her place is not here. Not now. She has done enough. Her heart was no longer here."

"Will Keith recover?" Allura asked, her eyes roamed over his face sadly.

"According to my daughter, she has assured us that he will."

"Is she a doctor?" She asked.

"No," he gave a small laugh, "she is Magi."

"Oh," She blushed slightly, "Is she powerful?"

"She seems to be. She has been away training for about three years or so. She has always had a very strong connection with her brother, Keith which I have feeling that you care deeply for him also. "

Allura avoided his intent gaze briefly "So, will you be staying for a while?" She tried to change the subject.

"Yes, your sister has already invited us. Thank you. My wife and I will be staying for a little while. Steven and his wife will be returning home tomorrow. With her condition, they would prefer to be back at home. I do not know about Katrina. I suspect that she will be staying to watch over Keith much like your sister."

"I have a feeling that we will have to pry Diana away. But he did much the same when she first arrived. He hardly left her side." Jonathan smiled softly hearing that.

Jonathan continued to help oversee the party until it wound down about three. Then he left the ballroom in Nanny's capable hands.

Leisurely he made his way to med bay. He was amused by what he found. Keith was surrounded by his favorite ladies. Allura and Diana were stationed on his right. His mother on his left and his sister hovering at the foot of his bed in a trance like state. Jonathan tried to coax Diana into going to bed, but she would not have it. Finally, he gave up this time.

"You should rest Allura," Diana touched her hand softly.

"How can I sleep when Keith is lying here so still?" Allura's eyes flashed.

"Is being exhausted going to help him? What if Zarkon attacks who is going to fly Black Lion once he is repaired. You have flown him longer that I have. Voltron needs you to be at your best. Please Allura. I promise if there is any change I will let you know personally."

Allura sighed heavily, "All right. Don't you stay up all night either"

When she was alone, her eyes scanned his features. His head was covered with white gauze. His handsome brown eyes were encased in heavy bandages. What was not covered in white held a transparent glow. "Don't leave me Keith, please. Don't leave me." And then, she allowed herself to openly cry. As Katrina listened her heart went out to Diana. She was feeling much the same way. Then something tugged at her. She took a deep breath and began to concentrate harder. An overwhelming sense of helplessness and panic overcame her. "Keith!" She exclaimed. "Follow my thoughts. Come back to us."

"Kat?" was whispered from far away.

"Yes, Keith I am here." Kat's mind shouted. "Diana is here too."

Just before the dawn, Diana went to her room long enough to take a shower and change. As the sun was peaking over the horizon, she was standing at the window in Keith's room. She turned with a soft rustle of ruby fabric when she heard the door swish open.

"Did you sleep at all, my dear?" Catherine asked as she and Jonathan entered.

"Not really," Diana answered. "I was afraid to dream."

"Dreams cannot harm you child."

"Yes, my lady," Diana chose not to argue with a regal tilt of her head. "Nightmares haunt all too often," She barely whispered. "I am not ready for this new kind of nightmare."

"Mother, please be gentle. Dreams can cause their own kind of damage at times." Katrina whispered to her.

Catherine accepted her daughter's words, "Has there been any change?"

Diana walked back to his bedside. "No, no change."

She stayed a little longer then she excused herself. "I must prepare for the breakfast with the dignitaries."

"Would you like some help?"

"The support would be appreciated." With that Jonathan offered her his arm. Outside in the hall she said. "You probably think the worst of me. Since you have met me, I have been a basket case."

"Nonsense, we do not feel that way at all. You have been under a lot of extreme pressure since we've met. What we do see is that you care a great deal for our son and your kingdom."

Diana smiled. "Yes, I do."

Meanwhile, Lance knocked on Allura's door. "Enter." She called.

He sauntered in, "How are you holding up?" He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Not well,"

"You have had a lot to deal with in a short amount of time. Last night Keith is a prince and then Black is shot down."

"Keith and Diana told me just after the council meeting yesterday." She murmured. "They did not want to blindside me at the ball."

"That was nice of them, just blast the rest of us."

"I really don't think they meant to do that." Allura took his hands, "Come let's go to breakfast, you know how Nanny gets when anyone is late."

For the next several days, Diana pasted on a smile and tried to stay attentive to all of her departing guests and promised to send invitations as soon as Keith was well enough to handle a royal wedding and coronation. Allura and Jonathan stationed themselves by her side. She fielded questions about Keith smoothly.

But by the time the last of the delegates boarded the transport shuttles, everyone who knew Diana could tell that she was totally exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. But she would listen to no one about resting.

"Diana, please go rest now that everyone has left. What if Zarkon attacked right now? You barely have the energy to hold yourself upright let alone fly."

"Allow me to check in on my fiancé and then I will rest I promise."

"Fair enough," Jonathan conceded.

Soon, she was on her way. Katrina greeted her with a tight smile as she entered. Diana crossed the room. She stopped at his side.

"You look tired." Catherine scolded gently.

"I have promised to rest in a little bit." Diana murmured dutifully. She leaned down and gave him a feathery soft kiss on his cheek. "I will be back soon," she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I would like you to have this. Keith has one like it."

"I have seen his. It is the reverse." Tears formed in her eyes as she took the amulet from Katrina. As she looked at the heart shaped ruby encased in pale blue crystal, she murmured "fire and ice."

Katrina helped her put it on. "He has his on now." She whispered.

"Thank you." Diana hugged the girl.

Moments later, Jonathan arrived and ordered her to bed.

She left without argument, but she knew that rest would not come easily. Her feet lead her to Keith's room. His pass worded doors slid open for her effortlessly. She smirked as she entered. "Some things never do change." She thought as she scanned the neat room. Then a wild notion struck her. Smiling, she sat down on his bed. "No one said I HAD to sleep in my bed." She laughed. When she laid her head on his pillow, she could smell Keith's favorite aftershave. She fell asleep with a ghost of a smile.

Several hours later Lance walked passed Keith's rooms on his way to change for dinner. He noticed a flashing light on Keith's door key pad. He crept up to the door. He cautiously peeked inside. He crept into the room. He froze when he spotted Diana fast asleep cuddling Keith's pillow tightly. He covered her and then quickly crept back to the hallway. He called Castle Control on his communicator. "Our future queen knows when to obey orders."

"Oh really, that is unusual," Coran sounded more than a bit surprised. "And just how would you know that, Lance?"

"I just found her asleep in Keith's room."

"Somehow that does not surprise me. That would be the only other place except Black Lion that she could feel close to him without being in the same room. At least she is sleeping."

Meanwhile, Diana was having a strange dream. She was in a desolate, dark gloomy castle. Everything was devoid of color. A grayish white fog swirled around her as she moved but she knew that she was not alone. "Keith?" she whispered.

"Diana?" he called out. "I can't see," his voice betrayed his panic.

"I will find you." She promised to the darkness.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But this could be where your mind is holding you."

"Why?"

"You have been unconscious for the better part of two weeks now, Ever since the ro-beast threw Black Lion."

"Did we win?"

"Yes, you were taken to the castle and I flew the Black to form Voltron."

She stepped in front of him. Softly sliding her knuckles down his cheek, she asked gazing into his glassy unseeing eyes. "I love you."

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Katrina began smiling uncontrollably. "What is going on, Daughter?"

Katrina moved closer to the bed and took Keith's bandaged hand in hers and laid her cheek upon his knuckles. "She has made physical contact. I knew she would. Her connection with him is even stronger that my own. She has found him. They are together as we speak. Even now she unselfishly shares her strength with him. We will see improvements soon."

About midnight Diana awoke. She went to her room to freshen up and then she headed for med bay. She found the room empty except for Keith. The sounds of the respirator were gone. "You are breathing on your own." She smiled. She lightly touched his cheek. Her stomach rumbled. "I'd better take care of that." She sneaked off to the kitchen. The kitchen was dark as she went to the refrigerator.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A gruff sarcastic voice chuckled behind her, causing her to jump. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I did, Lance." She looked at him warily.

"Not too many people know his password of choice." He gave her a sly crooked grin as he came up behind her. "Would you like some hot chocolate to go with your midnight snack?"

"Sure." she smiled.

"What is going on here?" Nanny demanded glaring at Lance who was at the stove.

"Since, I have not eaten much in the last few days. I came to find something to eat." Diana spoke up a little forcefully without any regret as she peeked out of the refrigerator.

"Your Highness," Nanny bowed low realizing her mistake. "I didn't see you."

"Apparently," Diana laughed. "Now may I eat?"

"His Highness must be improving." Lance observed, shaking his head. "It sounds weird to call him that."

"Well get used to it." Nanny huffed. "We all need to. It is hard to imagine him a prince."

Diana glared at her. "Not just any prince, my betrothed, Nanny and yes, he is still weak but definitely on the mend."

"I thought as much."

They laughed and joked as she ate. When she had finished, Nanny shooed them out. Lance escorted her back to med bay.

"How are the repairs coming?"

"All of the minor repairs have been completed. The four are fully operational. Hunk, Pidge and several Garrison engineers are working around the clock on the Black. Everyone is surprised that it flew at all. The electrical system was shot. The engineers say that it should not have gotten off the ground after the fire. The body repairs are almost done. At last check Hunk was estimating at least another few hours to complete them. The electrical system may take longer. Meanwhile Garrison and Terran forces that King Jonathan ordered continue to patrol Arusian air space just in case. Sven is still here in case we need another pilot."

"Has Zarkon been spotted in the area?"

"He is staying in the outer fringes near Zodar. He has not gotten very close yet. He is up to something. We can't fly close enough to find out what. We are keeping a close eye on the activity. We will keep you updated, your highness." He bowed as they reached the door.

"Thank you Commander," she smiled softly.

"Only until Keith is back on his feet"

After checking on Keith, she wandered to the window. Sighing she stared into the darkness. "What are you up to? Why are you waiting to attack? We are vulnerable now. You know that. Why not attack now? What are you waiting for?" She began to pace. "I need to go up there." She spun on her heals and retreated to her room and changed into her flight suit.

"Hunk, I am sorry to bother you but is the Phoenix fueled?" She contacted him as she strode down the hall on her way to the hangar.

"Probably, I try to keep her that way, what are you planning, Diana?"

"Just a little recon, I promise. I will not engage."

"Contact Lance and see what he thinks, I don't like the idea of you going out there."

"I'll be alright Hunk, no heroics. I just want to get close enough to see if I can find out what is going on."

"Call Lance" He insisted.

"All right," she relented, "Diana out."

Diana climbed into her cockpit. "Lance, I am going on a little recon. I can use the cloaking device to move in close. Maybe I can hear something."

"Be very careful," he ordered. "Keith will have my head if you get hurt."

"I won't. I will not engage unless I have to. Just listen and report back anything."

"Happy hunting"

"Thanks Lance." Diana eased the throttle back and taxied her fighter out of the hangar activating her cloaking device.

**A few hours later…**

**She was interrupted by an urgent beeping. Turning away, she answered the communicator. "Yes, Lance what is it?"**

**"I was getting worried."**

**"I was just about to contact you. Something big has just arrived. I suspect he will be moving soon. There is a lot of shifting around and garbled excited chatter."**

**"Try to obtain a better idea of the new arrival and contact with me the information. If they start advancing, you may need to stall them the Black is not finished yet."**

**"Yes, Commander"**

**"Stop calling me that. This is only temporary."**

**"I know, Lance, but someone has to give you a hard time."**

**"Keep me posted. I will be going to the repair bay soon to check on the Black." Lance terminated the link and turned from the console. Leaving the control room he rode the turbo lift down to the repair bay. He entered the repair bay which was alive with activity. His presence was largely ignored as he moved about in his flight suit. The maintenance bay was empty save the Black Lion. "Good morning Commander," Hunk yawned slightly coming behind her.**

**"Not you too Hunk, you need some sleep."**

**"Can't get enough coffee."**

**"How's the Black coming?" he asked.**

**"We are almost finished. It should only take an hour or so."**

**"Great, Allura will take it for a test flight as soon as you have cleared it. Let's hope Zarkon gives us enough time. I have gotten a report that what he has been waiting for has arrived. He may attack soon."**

**True to his word, an hour later Allura was air borne in Black Lion. **

**"Coran, Doom forces are on the move." Diana contacted Castle Control. "I am engaging." She terminated the link. **

**Late afternoon….**

**Allura tip-toed into Keith's room, she settled into the chair beside him. "I flew Black today," she sighed. "Not as well as you handle him, but we pushed Zarkon's forces back."**

**She brushed a lock of unruly hair away from eyes. "Hagar's magic was much stronger and it was different. I can't quite describe how." Her slender finger grazed the top of his hand. "We still have not been able to contact the Phoenix. Hunk, Sven and Lance have been searching the debris near the Zodar moon where Zarkon's fleet had been waiting for the crystal ro-beast**

**He groaned softly at her touch. "Keith?" She jumped back slightly.**

**"Ohhh, my head," he croaked. "Allura?"**

**"Shh, yes it is me. Don't try to talk. You are going to be fine."**

**"I can't see."**

**"There are bandages on your eyes right now. There was a fire in Black Lion's cockpit. But Dr. Gorma says that there has been no permanent damage though. Do you remember anything that happened?"**

**"No, not really, everything is pretty fuzzy after I left Diana on the dance floor."**

**"Rest," Allura could hear the strain in his voice. "Your family will be relieved to hear that you are awake." She smiled.**

**"My family is here?" he asked his voice began to grow weaker.**

**"Your mother, father and sister are here. He has been helpful. Keith, please rest. I don't want to see you slip back into a coma again. We'll talk later I promise."**

**"All right," he sighed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**I am sorry readers I just had to rework this chapter I hope this works better... Let me know if you approve...Thanks...Diahard**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

"All right," he sighed. "Please tell Diana that I would like to talk to her the next time I wake."

"I will," Allura murmured as she thought to herself. "if we find her."

Meanwhile….

"Hunk, we need to head in, our kitties need a rest." Lance crackled over his comm.

"Just five more minutes, I know I can find her." Hunk pleaded desperately. "I almost have a lock on her tracker."

"Five minutes"

"Thanks," urgent beeping interrupted him, "I got her Lance!" he exclaimed. "She is on Zodar. I am going in" Hunk quickly put Yellow Lion into a steep dive for the surface of the rocky moon. Within seconds he was hovering over her position. "Lance," Hunk's voice was hoarse, "the Phoenix doesn't look so good. I am going to tractor it into my cargo hold so I can check on Diana."

"Roger,"

Once the battered fighter was aboard, Hunk quickly pressurized the hold and raced up to the fighter. The blood drained from his face when he looked into the cockpit. Diana had been thrown back in her seat, her head now rested against the cracked pane of the cockpit. He keyed his override code to open the cockpit canopy. The canopy opened a few inches and then screeched to a stop. "Oh no you don't" Hunk growled as he grabbed the edge and forced it open. He placed his shaking fingers on her exposed neck. Then he released the breath he had been unconsciously holding as he felt a faint pulse beating beneath his fingertips.

Jumping down he sprinted across the bay to retrieve the medical supplies he'd brought with him. Rushing back he set the large backboard and the med kit down at the nose of the fighter. Still clutching the small backboard and the neck brace he scrambled up the fighter. "Hang on my pretty Princess." He whispered sliding the neck brace into place. Carefully he slid the backboard behind her, and activated the force field that would hold her in place.

Painfully slow he pulled her from the cockpit. Once on the floor of the lion he checked for broken bones, other injuries and her breathing.

After he transferred to the larger backboard he activated the hover mode and moved her to the cockpit of his lion.

"Lance, Sven," Hunk gushed as he took off for Arus. "She's in rough shape. She has a faint pulse and her breathing is labored I put a compression bandage on her face and head near her left ear. She'd been thrown against the canopy."

"Let's make tracks to the castle."

"Just try to keep up." The three lions streaked through the Arusian sky. Hunk set Yellow Lion down as gently in front of the waiting med team. He brought Diana out as quickly as he dared. He followed the med team to med bay. As they disappeared into the trauma room he slid dejectedly into the nearest chair.

Lance and Sven entered the room a couple of minutes later out of breath. Man Hunk I have never seen you move so fast, not even for Nanny's cheesecake."

"Hmm," Hunk mumbled absently.

"Hunk?" Sven sat down beside him, "Are you all vight?"

"I'm fine, Sven," he whispered hoarsely.

Allura trudged out of Keith's room and was nearly trampled by Lance who was pacing frantically.

"Keith is going to kill me," he murmured.

"Oh" Allura nearly fell, but Lance gracefully caught her in mid stride.

"Are you all right?" he whispered concerned.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "Did you find her?"

"Hunk did. Doc is with her now. How's Keith?"

"He just asked to speak with Diana," She straightened herself. "I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to upset him by telling him that she was missing."

"That was smart thinking, Allura."

"Let's hope we can stall him long enough to find out what's up with her."

"So you found her?" Jonathon turned the corner.

"Yes, your majesty. Princess Diana is with Dr. Gorma now." Lance reported bowing to him.

"Your assessment of the situation is wise, Lieutenant, his mother and I can keep him occupied for a while to assist you."

"Thank you"

Then Jonathon turned to go to Keith's room. Lance resumed his pacing, "Keith is still going to kill me. Ice got hurt on my watch."


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**I am sorry readers I am being very slow ... Let me know if you approve...Thanks...Diahard**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Some commander I turned out to be."**

**She was floating in darkness. Every breath felt as if she was breathing in fire, pain exploded in her chest. She struggled against the object that was being forced down her throat, it burned going down. She felt a cool gel being applied to her abdomen, and then something hard was placed across her ribs sending shockwaves of blinding pain through her.**

** Finally the med team transferred Diana to a room across the hall from Keith. The doctor approached the crowd that had gathered in the waiting room. "Diana has a severe concussion and four broken ribs. Three of which punctured her left lung. Breathing is still difficult for her. She has been put on a respirator and her skull was fractured. We will be closely monitoring her vital signs for the next twenty four hours."**

**"Can we see her?" Hunk asked.**

**"In a few minutes my team is getting her settled now. But please only one at a time and please keep your visit short for now."**

**"How is Keith doing?" Pidge asked.**

**"He is continuing to improve."**

**"Hunk, you go first." Allura touched his arm lightly.**

**"Thanks" he whispered. Slowly he walked to her room. As he entered the med team were filing out, moving aside he caught his first glimpse of her. The left side of her face was puffy and the beginnings of heavy bruising were becoming visible. "When it comes to flying I don't know who loves it more you or Lance. Come back to us, my pretty one." He kissed her cheek.**

**Turning to leave, he met Allura at the door. "Please let me know if anything changes, I will be in the Phoenix's hanger."**

**"All right," Allura whispered.**

**"Thank you,"**

**He exited her room and slipped into Keith's quietly. "Hey Cap, I brought your princess home. She's just across the hall. I'll check in soon." Hunk turned avoiding the waiting room. He walked quickly to the hanger. The battered fighter was waiting for him. "Thanks fellows," he whispered to the air as he stroked the fighter's hull. Rolling up his sleeves he got to work.**

**Later that night….**

**Keith awoke. His keen hearing picked up a conversation between two nurses in the hallway. "Has there been any change in Princess Diana's condition?"**

**"No she is still unconscious. How is our Prince?" The nurse's tone was a wistful and dreamy.**

**"He has not been awake again since the first time."**

**"Want a cup of coffee?"**

**"Sure"**

**As their voices faded Keith threw off the sheet covering him. Wincing slightly he sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. On wobbly legs he crossed the room slowly. Stopping at the door he listened for any sound of movement before he crossed the hall leaning heavily on his I.V. stand.**

**He felt his way to her bedside. Softly he caressed the soft skin of her cheek with his knuckles and she leaned into his touch. "What happened?" he whispered.**

**"She was injured in a fire fight." Dr. Gorma spoke quietly as he crossed the room. "You should be in bed."**

**"I know, but I had to check on her."**

**"She has four broken ribs, a fractured skull, a severe concussion, a punctured lung and lots of bruising." The doctor stopped beside him. "She is responding to your touch, that is encouraging," he observed. "That is the biggest response we have received from her since she arrived."**

**"Glad I could be of service."**

**"Let's get you back to your bed. You can visit her later."**

**"All right," Keith gave in reluctantly as Michel lead him back to his room.**

**Near dawn…**

**Hunk tiptoed into Diana's room. Reaching her bedside he noticed that her heavy eyes twitched. "Come on you can do it. Wake up for me." He whispered in her ear. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was fuzzy, blurry and wide with panic as she realized she could not speak.**

**Hunk squeezed her hand gently getting her attention. "Easy now you have a nasty bump on your pretty little head and there is a tube helping you to breathe. Blink twice if you understand."**

**She blinked twice.**

**"Good you are going to be just fine. The Doc will want to see you soon. Are you in any pain?"**

**She tried to nod.**

**"I'll find a nurse," He rushed, "I'll be right back."**

**A few minutes later, he reappeared with a nurse in tow. **

**"She was injured in a fire fight." Dr. Gorma spoke quietly as he crossed the room. "You should be in bed."**

**"I know, but I had to check on her."**

**"She has four broken ribs, a fractured skull, a severe concussion, a punctured lung and lots of bruising." The doctor stopped beside him. "She is responding to your touch, that is encouraging," he observed. "That is the biggest response we have received from her since she arrived."**

**"Glad I could be of service."**

**"Let's get you back to your bed. You can visit her later."**

**"All right," Keith gave in reluctantly as Michel lead him back to his room.**

**Near dawn…**

**Hunk tiptoed into Diana's room. Reaching her bedside he noticed that her heavy eyes twitched. "Come on you can do it. Wake up for me." He whispered in her ear. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was fuzzy, blurry and wide with panic as she realized she could not speak.**

**Hunk squeezed her hand gently getting her attention. "Easy now you have a nasty bump on your pretty little head and there is a tube helping you to breathe. Blink twice if you understand."**

**She blinked twice.**

**"Good you are going to be just fine. The Doc will want to see you soon. Are you in any pain?"**

**She tried to nod.**

**"I'll find a nurse," He rushed, "I'll be right back."**

**A few minutes later, he reappeared with a nurse in tow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the original WEP characters.**

**I am sorry readers I am being very slow ... Let me know if you approve...Thanks...Diahard Wade I fixed the error in Chapter 13..Thanks!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Moments later Dr. Gorma joined them, asking Hunk to excuse them so he could examine his patient.**

**Banished to the waiting room, Hunk stared out at the fading stars remembering.**

**"Why must I learn alien languages anyway?" he had grumbled slamming the heavy volume closed making several nearby cadets jump.**

**"Because someday you might come across a fighter or a ship that is in an alien language, and if you know the basis of that language you can save your skin in a fight. Or you could blow yourself sky high." Diana had replied jovially.**

**"I'll probably blow myself up." He grouched.**

**"Come on let's get out of here." She had taken his hand. "Grab your book." She had led him out of the library across the courtyard to the park. When she had found the proper spot she stopped and turned to him. "Sit," she had ordered softly. He had complied willingly.**

** Hunk smiled at the memory that had begun a beautiful friendship. Diana had even taught him how to waltz for his grandparents' seventieth wedding anniversary party which he had convinced her to accompany him to. His content smile grew wider as his mind replayed their dance to the pleasure of his family.**

**Two weeks later…..**

**"I feel helpless and silly. I can't even acknowledge people properly. I hate not being able to see. When is it going to come back?" Keith snarled as Diana guided him by his elbow along the hallway.**

**"You are still very regal my lord," Diana soothed. "Try to be patient. No one thinks less of you. Dr. Gorma said it might take a while. People are happy just to see you up and about. At least we are out of bed."**

**"Yea, I know. But that doesn't make this any easier." He grouched. **

**"But you look so handsome in your dark glasses." She giggled. "Just think I could have made you have dinner in the dining room."**

**"I bet," he pouted. "Oh yea I can imagine the comments from the guys. Being fed like a baby." **

**"Don't worry, big brother, it will not last much longer." Katrina whispered in his head.**

"**Thanks, that's comforting," he grumbled.**

** "You are such a sourpuss." Diana's gentle temperament began to fade. "Personally I am glad to be out of Med Bay."**

** "Where are we going?" he asked.**

** "You'll find out when we get there." Diana retorted her tone was icy and then she fell silent.**

**Finally, she spoke again. "Watch your step there is a step down." Diana paused as he stepped down into the garden.**

**"Where are we?" he asked. He felt a warm breeze touch his cheek.**

**"I thought you might like some fresh air."**

**"But didn't Dr. Gorma warn about bright light?" he snapped.**

**"It is twilight, my lord. The sun is almost down. Do not worry this trip was prescribed by the doctor. He hopes that it will relieve some of your frustration," she smiled stopping in front on a bench near the fountain. "Now sit," she ordered sternly.**

**With one hand finding the hard surface of the bench, he guided himself onto it. "Okay, I am sitting. Now why are we here?" He demanded as she sat down gingerly beside him.**

**"I thought that we could use some alone time." She touched his cheek. "We have gotten so little of that here recently." She sighed. **

**Keith snaked his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him. She laid her head upon his shoulder. She sighed again closing her eyes and enjoying his closeness. **

**Shadowy forms began to materialize before him. Slowly he realized that he was staring at the fountain in the center of the garden as it started to come into focus. With one hand he removed his glasses and then took her chin bringing her eyes level to his.**

**"What are you doing?" she whispered startled and alarmed.**

**"I want the first thing I see to be you." He whispered back. Like magic, he watched the ice blue of her eyes return, freeing him from his dark prison. "I can always become lost in your beautiful icy eyes. Your beauty makes everything in this garden pale in comparison my Angel Eyes."**

**"Oh Keith," she smiled. **


	15. Chapter 15

**_I still do not Own the orginal WEP characters..._**

**Six months later…..**

**She took a deep breath as she stared in the mirror at the stranger in white staring back at her. Smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her dress, she spoke to her reflection. "I can't believe it is finally here. These last few months have been so trying. Zarkon has been relentless in his attacks. Will he try again today? Will he ruin my wedding and coronation?"**

"**No he won't." Allura appeared behind her, putting a slender hand on her shoulder. "I won't let him."**

"**Thanks," Diana smiled and placed her hand on top of Allura's. "Are you okay with this?"**

"**It is starting to get easier." **

**The door chimed interrupting them. "Enter," Diana called.**

"**Ladies your carriage awaits."**

"**Come on, Diana, my brother is waiting." Kat smiled taking her hand, "Thank you for letting me share a part of your wedding."**

**Soon the carriage pulled up to the cathedral. Katrina got out first. After leaving the carriage, Allura turned and smiled at her nervous sister as she stepped out. "It will be all right," she whispered.**

**Her white satin rustled as she moved. The footmen helped her out of the carriage. Allura and Katrina adjusted her veil and moved to take their places. The honor guard stood at attention as she approached the entrance. **

**Then Coran joined her. The honor guard snapped to attention forming an arch with their swords. Coran offered her his arm. He escorted her on the white carpet through the tunnel to the steps of the cathedral. As they entered, the gathered stood. Then Coran and Diana reached the altar, where Allura joined them. The trio faced Keith who shifted nervously.**

**Then the bishop began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love and marriage, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Diana and Keith in Holy Matrimony. Should there be anyone here today that has just 'cause why this couple should not marry, speak now or forever hold their peace." **

**Coran and Allura escorted Diana the next few steps a few paces away from Keith and the presiding bishop.**

"**Who is it that gives this woman to this man?" he asked.**

"**We do," Coran and Allura chorused solemnly. Coran placed Diana's hand in Keith's and then he backed away taking his seat. Keith smiled as he drew her closer to him. **

"**Diana and Keith, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family and by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life; and is the shared goal of a married life."**

"**Prince Keith of Terra, do you take Crown Princess Diana Heiress to the throne of Arus to be your wife?" **

"**I do."**

"**Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" **

"**I do."**

"**Crown Princess Diana of Arus, do you take Prince Keith of Terra to be your husband?"**

"**I do."**

"**Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"**

"**I do."**

"**Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all this union of this man and woman in marriage." **

"**I Keith, take thee Diana, to be my wedded wife to have and to hold, to cherish and protect. You are my hope, my guiding star and I promise to love you forever. My world is dark without you in it." **

"**I Diana, take thee Keith, to be my wedded husband to have and to hold, to cherish and protect. You are my hope, my dream, my guiding star and I promise to love you forever. My world is dark without you in it." **

"**A marriage ceremony represents one of life's greatest commitments. But mainly it is a declaration of love. Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud. Love is never haughty, selfish, or rude. Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice, but rejoices when truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best from them, and will always stand your ground in defending them." The bishop ascended the few stairs to stand before the altar.**

"**Our hearts are filled with happiness on Keith and Diana's wedding day as they both come before Thee confessing and promising their love and faith for one another. Grant they may ever be loving and truthful to each, living together in such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into this Holy Union. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding for each. Help them to remember that they are each other's sweetheart, helpmate, guide, and best friend, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may they find great contentment in the rich joy of senior companionship. May the home they are creating today be a place of love and harmony. Bless this marriage we pray and ask that you walk beside Keith and Diana throughout all of their lives together. AMEN." The bishop raised his arms over Keith and Diana. "Prince Keith and Princess Diana, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in holy matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of hands, and the giving of rings. I now declare you Husband and Wife. Whom God and Goddess have joined together, let no one put asunder. I will now bless you as a married couple. May God and Goddess bless you and keep you. AMEN. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride!" **

**As the ceremony concluded, Allura came forward and removed Diana's veil and circlet. Lance also came forward and took Keith's circlet as well. Free from their circlets they turned and knelt before the altar.**

**The bishop stood before the couple and spoke, "I here present unto you, Queen Diana and King Keith, your undoubted Queen and King: Wherefore all of you come this day to do your homage and service, Are you willing to do the same?"**

"**God and Goddess save Queen Diana and King Keith," Echoed through the crowd.** **Motioning for them to rise, the bishop stood before them and began to administer the Coronation Oath, first asked Diana, "Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?"**

"**I am willing," **

**He turned to Keith. "I ask you the same question is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?"**

"**I am willing," **

**The b****ishop began**** "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the People of Arus according to the laws and customs?" **

"**I**** solemnly promise so to do." Diana and Keith replied in unison. **

"**Will you use your knowledge of Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"**

"**I will." They answered. **

"**Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of ****God and Goddess****? Will you to the utmost of your** **power maintain the Arusian laws?"**

"**All this I promise to do." **

**Then Diana and Keith arose, the Sword of the Lion Knights was carried before them, glided to the Altar, to make their solemn Oath in the sight of all the people to observe the premises.** **Laying their right hands upon the scared sword, they said these words. "****The things which I have here promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God and Goddess." **

**This done, the bishop returned to the Altar. He began, "****Behold, God and Goddess our defenders: and look upon the faces of the Anointed. For one day in thy courts: is better than a thousand." **

**Then, Diana and Keith with the people kneeling, the bishop began "****Almighty God and Goddess, unto whom all hearts are open, all desires known, and from whom no secrets are hid: Cleanse the thoughts of our hearts by the inspiration of thy Spirits, that we may perfectly love thee, and worthily magnify thy names. Amen. "**

**The bishop began the hymn, and the choir sang it out. "****Come, our souls inspire, and lightened with celestial fire. Thou the anointing Spirit art, who thy seven-fold gifts impart. Thy blessed Union is from above. Are comfort, life, and fire of love? Enable with perpetual light. Dispel the dullness of our blinded sight. Anoint and cheer our soiled face. With the abundance of thy grace: Keep far our foes, give peace at home; Where thou art guide, no ill can come."**

"**Bless and sanctify thy chosen servants Diana and Keith who by our office and ministry are now to be anointed with this Oil, Strengthen them, O God and Goddess , with comfort; confirm and establish them with thy free and pure Spirits, the Spirit of wisdom and government, the Spirit of counsel and ghostly strength, the Spirit of knowledge and true godliness, and fill them with the Spirit of thy holy fear, now and forever; Amen."**

**Then Coran carried the keys of Voltron, delivering to them to the bishop. The bishop laid them on the Altar and said: ****"Hear our prayers, God and Goddess, we beseech thee, and so direct and support thy servants Queen Diana and King Keith, that they may not bear these keys in** **vain; and may use these keys as the ministers of God and Goddess for the terror and punishment of evildoers, and for the protection and encouragement of those that do well." ****Then the bishop took the keys from the Altar, and delivered them into the Queen and King's joined hands. Then the b**_**ishop said, "**_**Receive these honorable keys, brought now from the Altar, and delivered to you by my humble hands with these keys do justice**_**, stop the growth of iniquity, protect the planet of Arus, help and defend widows and orphans**_**, restore the things that are gone to decay, maintain the things that are restored, punish and reform what is amiss, and confirm what is in good order, that doing these things you may be glorious in all virtue."** **Then the crowns that Diana's parents had worn were brought to the bishop by two small children. The bishop first picked up the Queen's crown. He placed it upon Diana's chestnut tresses. Turning, he retrieved the King's crown, and placed it on Keith's raven locks. Lastly he signaled them to rise and to ascend the steps. They turned and faced the gathered.**

"**GOD AND GODDESS SAVE THE QUEEN AND THE KING!!"**

**The bishop was the first to descend the steps and he knelt down before them, and the rest of the gathered also knelt in their places: and they pledged their Fealty together, for the shortening of the ceremony, as the first rocket explosions shook the cathedral. The b**_**ishop, placed his hands on the Queen and King's and said "**_**I, Wyatt, bishop of Arus will be faithful and true, and faith and truth will bear unto you, our Sovereign Lady and Lord, Queen and King of this Realm and Defender of the Land, and unto your heirs and successors according to law. So help me God and Goddess." **_**Then the bishop kissed the Queen's right hand.**_

"**God and Goddess save Queen Diana and King Keith. Long live Queen Diana and King Keith. May the Queen and King live forever." Keith and Diana watched the team grab their keys and head to the lions. After giving Diana a warm kiss, Keith handed the crown to Coran, and took his key.**

"**Take our guests to the castle, and then join us." Diana nodded silently as she watched him head out to Black Lion.**

**Diana turned to Coran "How are we going to get everyone to the castle quickly?"**

"**I can have one of my transports land in the clearing." Jonathan joined them. Moments later the transport landed and guests filed out of the cathedral. **

**Diana joined the fight.**

**The battle was already intense as the Phoenix joined the Voltron Force. The air was filled with fighters. Zarkon had also sent a wedding present of his own, a pair of ro-beasts, a demonic female and male warrior.**

**The red eyed female quickly singled out Diana's fighter and swung her whip catching the fighter around the middle. The ro-beast swung her around. Diana whipped around violently. "Let's see if I can confuse this beast."**

**Before cloaking Diana pulled tight on the whip. As she cloaked she adjusted making the whip appear to loosen. As she had hoped the female stopped swinging and flipped the whip confused. The flip sent Diana and the Phoenix spiraling back and in the path of a large volley of missiles launched from the male beast at Voltron.**

**The Voltron Force watched in horror as the missiles began exploding in mid air knocking out the Phoenix's cloaking device. As she plunged to Arus, Keith used the distraction to form the Blazing Sword and destroyed the male ro-beast.**

"**Coran, try making contact with Diana, while we finish off this other ro-beast."**

"**Yes, your majesty."**

**Meanwhile a black shadow fell over the fallen fighter. A ship hovered above her.**

"**You are not my choice, but you are the one that I was sent for." He began laughing. Then he carried the unconscious Diana to his bat like ship and flew off to rejoin his command ship.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I still do not Own the orginal WEP characters..._**

**As Voltron was defeating the female ro-beast, Lotor was ordering his ship to return to Doom.**

**"Coran, have you been able to make contact with Diana?"**

**"Negative."**

**"Let's get over there, Keith," Allura suggested, tensely. Keith guided Voltron over to the fallen fighter. Voltron knelt before her. Keith scanned the cockpit to find it dark and empty. He spotted a scrap of black cloth still clinging to a jagged edge of her command chair. **

** "Lotor –took –her!" He clutched the throttle tighter. He spoke into the communicator. "Coran, Lotor has captured the Queen we must go after her."**

**"Agreed."**

**"I'm coming with you." Katrina suddenly appeared beside him.**

**"Then strap in quickly. Lotor has a big head start on us. He has probably already made it back to Doom." **

**Meanwhile, coming around slowly, she realized the room was cold and dark. Diana moved slightly, causing the heavy chains that bound her to clang noisily. She softly moaned.**

**"How am I going to get out of this one?" she thought. Then she heard heavy footsteps approaching her cell. Two guards entered and gruffly hauled her to her feet.**

**Diana made mental notes of the castle as she was escorted through the halls. As she entered the throne room she held her head high. "Stay strong, Diana. We are coming." Katrina spoke in her head.**

**"I'll try. I have been taken to the throne room." She thought back. "Please hurry." **

**"Well, well look who we have here." Zarkon crowed. "You even brought your own crown this time."**

**"Your reign will end, Zarkon," Diana hissed.**

**"Whoa, she even speaks." Chuckling, he stood up from his throne. Lumbering down the stairs, he came to stand before her. Towering over her, he roughly backhanded her. Diana's head snapped back and she saw stars.**

**"Sire, allow me." Haggar's voice crackled behind him.**

**"By all means, Witch." Zarkon moved away from Diana.**

**Haggar cackled as green sparks flew from her staff. Diana's body jerked and arched in pain as the green fire consumed her. Her body withered with intense heat and pain.**

**CRASH!!**

**Stone and metal crumbled from above landing loudly upon the throne room floor. Black and Red Lions landed quickly.**

**Instantly, Katrina appeared in a puff of blue smoke. Blue flames shot from her finger tips, breaking Haggar's attack. Diana sagged in the robots' grip. Haggar turned on Katrina.**

**"Keith, rescue Diana NOW!" Katrina thought urgently. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him jump down from his lion firing his blaster on the way down.**

**Keith was joined by Lance and together they raced through the debris and crippled robots. They pried open the lifeless hands that held Diana. After she was free, they blasted away the chains that bound her. Gently, Keith gathered her into his arms.**

**"Get to Black, I'll cover you." Emerging robot forces began appearing through the sagging throne room doors. Lance fired at them. More debris began falling. "This place is falling apart."**

**"Keith, hurry, get out of here!"**

**From the balcony, hidden by the shadows, a guard appeared and fired striking Keith in the upper leg. "AUGH!" Keith groaned, falling to one knee, nearly dropping Diana.**

**"Keith!" Lance exclaimed, when he saw Keith falter and he rushed to him. Precious moments slipped away as Lance helped Keith regain his posture and they continued to his lion. Lance continued firing as they moved together. **

**"Keith please hurry," Katrina begged, softly. "Please get out of here."**

**"What about you?"**

**"I'll catch up. Don't worry about me, big brother." Get as far away as you can…ALL of you."**

**Keith painfully made his way up the lion and into the cockpit. Lance hurried back down Black Lion. Keith lay Diana down and strapped her in. Settling in his chair, he hit his comm, "Let's go home team." He watched Lance make his way into Red.**

**Soon the lions were air borne and heading into space. Castle Doom began to glow brilliant white.**

**KABOOM!!**

**The castle exploded violently, sending debris flying out into space.**

**"Katrina!" Keith bellowed.**

**Suddenly she appeared beside Diana. "Keith," she stated as she knelt down. "We must get to Arus quickly if we are to save Diana."**

**"Hit the turbo boosters, team." Black Lion roared urgently and a sudden burst of energy coasted through him and his speed began to increase. Soon the other lions responded and joined him.**

**"Wow," Pidge whistled over the comm. "I have never had Green Lion go past Mach 6 before."**

**"Keep an eye on your instrumentation let's make sure that there's no structural damage."**

**"Speaking of damage," Lance piped in. "How is your leg, Keith?" A tinge of worry was laced in his words.**

**"I'm fine. Hunk? Princess? Pidge? How are you? Did anyone get hurt on Doom?"**

**"Not a scratch, Chief."**

**"Only you, Cap," Lance taunted lightly.**

**Ignoring Lance, Keith turned off his comm and turned to Katrina. "How are you, Sis?"**

**"Just peachy," she mumbled, before starting her chant, slowly waving her hands over Diana. Soon Diana's unconscious form was encased in a translucent cocoon. Katrina stood up slowly. She moved closer to Keith. Finding and opening the med kit she set it on the floor beside her. Ripping his pant leg open, she bandaged his leg. "This will slow the bleeding, I have sent for help from Avalon. Diana is going to need it. The cocoon will keep her alive until the Mistresses arrive."**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I still do not Own the orginal WEP characters..._**

**Diana awoke with a start. She was blinded by bright lights. Her thoughts were jumbled. "How did I get here?" She sat up. Confused Diana crawled out of her bed. Her eyes darted warily this way and that. Not knowing where she was going she raced barefoot through the castle. Whenever she heard any voices she cowered in the shadows.**

**That is how Allura found her crouched in a darkened corner. "Diana?"**

**"Allura?" Diana clung to her sister.**

**"How did you get here?" she asked as she pulled Diana to her feet and guided her into her room.**

**"Ran—hid—strange voices" Diana's words were broken.**

**"Take it easy, everything will be all right you are safe." Allura eased her onto her bed. "What is the last thing that you remember?" Allura took Diana's hands kneeling before her to be eye level.**

**"The coronation had just ended." Diana's voice was raspy and disjointed. "Keith gave Coran his crown and took his key to Black Lion." Her voice faded off and she shivered.**

**"Stay here I will be right back." Allura stood and headed for her bathroom pulling her comm. unit as she strode across the room. "Coran," she murmured entering the bathroom "I just found Diana in the hallway and she is very confused. I am taking her back to Med Bay. She does not remember anything after the coronation."  
"I will inform the doctor."**

**"Thank you Allura out" She grabbed her robe from the hook. Quickly she returned to her bewildered sister's side. "Come let's get you back to Med Bay." She draped the robe around Diana's shoulders.**

**"Where's Keith? Diana asked in a childlike voice.**

**"I will take you to him. He is waiting for you." Allura put her arm around her.**

**"All right" Diana meekly let Allura lead her through the castle.**

**"Your Majesty, you are as hard to keep in Med Bay as your new husband," Dr. Gorma chastised her gently.**

**"I am sorry. I was a bit out of sorts when I awoke and went looking for something or someone familiar."**

**"Come here and sit." He patted the bed. "Keith should be awake soon. I know he will want to see you."**

**"What happened after the coronation?" She asked as she sat upon the bed. Michel nodded to Allura giving her his blessing for her to fill in the missing pieces of Diana's memory.**

**"Well," Allura began, sitting in front of Diana and taking her hands. "Zarkon's forces attacked and Lotor released two ro-beasts a male and a female. With the help of King Jonathan everyone was evacuated from the cathedral. The Phoenix soon joined the battle. The female ro-beast caught you in her whip and was swinging you around. You fooled her into thinking that you had escaped using your cloaking device. But when she flipped her whip it threw your fighter into the path of missiles aimed at Voltron fired from the male beast. Then you crashed and Lotor took you to Doom."**

**Diana gasped. Her hand went to her cheek. "Zarkon hit me." She whispered.**

**"We defeated the ro-beasts and as soon as we could we came to rescue you."**

**"Haggar attacked me." Diana murmured softly. "Then I lost consciousness."**

**"Keith, Katrina and Lance stormed the castle. Katrina fought Haggar. Keith was shot while rescuing you then Castle Doom exploded. The Mistresses of Avalon arrived and healed your injuries."**

**"Oh," Diana gasped. She noticed Katrina asleep in the bed next to her. Walking over to her she kissed her forehead and whispered. "Thank you Little One. Will she be all right?" She looked to Dr. Gorma for the answer.**

**"According to Mistress Selena, Lady Katrina is exhausted, and will sleep for several days. But she will be fine."**

**"Diana?" Keith spoke softly as he struggled to sit up.**

**"Keith!" she exclaimed rushing across the room. She nearly toppled him over as she threw her arms around him.**

**"Easy now, I am all right. How are you?" he pushed her away slightly so he could look into her eyes.**

**"I feel okay, but my memory is a little foggy after the coronation."**

**"That could be a good thing."**

**"Was the wedding reception held?" Diana turned to Allura.**

**"No, it was too late in the evening to think about the reception and how could we have it without the bride and groom?"**

**"You have a point there," Diana replied. "Should we reschedule it?"**

**"Allura, please ask Nanny if she can be prepared for the reception this evening?" Keith asked.**

**"But Keith, you're hurt." Diana whimpered.**

**"I'll be fine. We must not keep our guests waiting any longer."**

**"I am sure Nanny will grumble a bit, but I think she can be ready." Allura stood and rushed out to find Nanny.**

**"Your Majesty, do you think this is wise?" Dr. Gorma interjected.**

**"It is our duty." Keith answered.**

**"Then I order you both to remain in Med Bay and in bed until then. Your evening attire will be brought here and I will release you shortly before the reception. And I will be checking on you throughout the night. And if I say that you have had enough, the party for you is over. Is that understood?"**

**"Alright," He agreed reluctantly.**

**"Yes, Doctor."**

**"Then I want you both to rest and I will have some breakfast brought to you." Keith laid down pulling Diana with him. **

**Mistress Selena knocked on their door an hour before the reception. "Enter," Keith replied.**

**"Greetings, your Majesties," she bowed.**

**"Greetings and I must thank you, Mistress Selena." Diana curtsied. **

**"You are very welcome, my dear." Selena smiled softly.**

**Dr. Gorma entered. "I have something for you before I will allow you to leave."**

**"I can guess what it is." Keith murmured, rolling up his sleeve. "I have not put my jacket on for that very reason."**

**"Very wise of you, your Majesty." Michel smiled as he pulled the hypo spray from his pocket.**

**Diana was adjusting his jacket when Allura arrived. "All set?" she smiled.**

**"As ready as I can be" Keith gingerly stood up. **

**"Are you sure about this?"**

**"Very" Keith ground out as he took a step.**

**"Shouldn't you use a wheelchair or even crutches, Keith?" Allura asked worriedly.**

**"We tried." Diana replied. "But the King will not listen."**

**Ignoring the conversation, Keith slowly walked to the door. "Are you coming, Ladies?" he asked. Allura and Diana joined him. **

**Two hours later….**

**Diana and Keith were still stuck in the receiving line greeting all of their guests. Diana took a second to glance Keith's way. His face was ashen. "Good evening Ice," Sven took her hand drawing her attention away. **

**She smiled, "Good evening Sven, I need your help."**

**"Anything"**

**"Keith needs a break from this receiving line. Get him out of sight for a little bit."**

**"As you vish" Sven bowed to her as she began to turn her attention to the next guest.**

**Within five minutes, Space Marshal Graham approached the line. "Your Majesty, may I please borrow your husband for a few moments. I have a matter that I must discuss with him." He winked at Diana.**

**"Sir, I-" Keith began to protest.**

**"Certainly," Diana smiled, "Take as long as you need."She gently prodded Keith forward.**

**"Thank you," he bowed.**

**"But-"**

**"This way Keith," He motioned toward the hall. Confused, Keith followed him into the hall and to a small sitting area across the hall. As soon as the door closed, Graham locked it. "Sit down, Keith before you fall down." He ordered sternly.**

**Keith gratefully sank onto the couch. "Thanks"**

**"I brought this." He held out a hypo spray.**

**"In league with the good doctor I see."**

**"Actually under the strictest of orders from **_your_** wife," He smiled.**

**"I see" Keith took it and injected himself in the leg. He closed his eyes as he leaned back heavily onto the couch. "How long do we have?"**

**"As long as you need," Graham replied as he sat across from him.**

**"This may not have been one of my better ideas." He sighed. "It is taking more out of me than I expected."**

**"How long do Arusian affairs last?"**

**"As long as there are no attacks it can go on for hours, we still have dinner and dancing."**

**"Dancing? I am not a doctor and even I know you should not be dancing."**

**"Diana and I are expected to start the dancing. I have no choice. I will not break an Arusian tradition."**

**Ten minutes later after the pain had become a dull roar, Keith struggled to his feet. "Your mission was successful." He smiled as he straightened his jacket.**

**As the door opened, Lance was face to face with Keith, "Whoa," he gasped, "We were getting worried."**

**"I am fine, Lance."**

**"Liar," Lance rebuked, "But you do look better than you did earlier. Dinner is waiting on you to be served and Hunk is getting restless."**

**Marshal Graham and Keith chuckled. "Then let's not keep Hunk waiting."**

**Meanwhile, Diana had pulled Coran aside. "Coran, we need to do something. Keith is hurting himself the longer he is on his feet. Is there any way that we can avoid the dance and sneak out a little early?" **

**"Is that what Keith wants?"**

**"You know Keith. He'll go through the entire evening despite the pain."**

**"I will see what I can do" Coran excused himself and began to move through the crowd as they began to stroll to the dining hall. Diana turned to the window trying to compose herself and think. **

**"Good evening Daughter," Jonathan whispered. **

**"Oh," she flinched. **

**"I didn't mean to startle you, my dear. What is troubling you?"**

**"Keith is trying to do too much. He is hurting himself." She conceded.**

**"He is very stubborn."**

**Yes, he is." She caught sight of Keith as he re-entered the room. "Speaking of Keith, there he is."**

**"Go to him. I know you will take care of him." Diana smiled at him before leaving.**

**Keith stopped when he saw her. He offered her his arm as she reached him which she gratefully took. "Better?" she asked.**

**"Much, thank you."**

**Everyone was standing by their seats as Keith and Diana entered. As the couple slowly walked to the head of the table, the gathered began to clap. Once Diana and Keith were seated, everyone took their seats. **

**Too soon dinner was finished and the part that Keith was dreading had arrived. As the dishes were being cleared, Keith noticed Coran approach Diana and whispered to her. She nodded and thanked him. "Is everything all right?" Keith leaned closer to her and asked.**

**"Everything is fine." She smiled. Looking up she greeted, "Good evening, Dr. Gorma."**

**"Good evening, how are you fairing, Keith?" Michel patted him on the shoulder.**

**"The pain is manageable right now. I don't want to take any more medication. It upsets my stomach and clouds my mind."  
"All right, but I would like you to take it easy"**

**"I will try." **

**The musicians began to play. Keith stood up slowly "Shall we dance, my lady?" He held out his hand. **

**"Yes," Diana slipped her hand into his.**

**Keith tried valiantly to stand normally but his leg would not comply. Concern flashed across Diana's face for a brief instant. She quickly suppressed it as he looked to her. Regally, Keith and Diana led the crowd to the ballroom. Diana could see the beads of sweat begin to form on Keith's brow as they continued to the center of the dance floor.**

**"Are you sure about this?" she whispered urgently as he turned her to face him.**

**"Yes," he murmured, taking her waist and began moving to the music. Keith gracefully led his wife in the dance. As he was spinning her around Diana noticed Lance, Pidge, Sven and Hunk appear on the edge of the crowd Lance gave her a brief nod. As the last notes of the song were fading off, Lance and Sven approached Keith and whispered in his ear, pulling him off the dance floor. Coran approached Diana. "I know I am not King Alfor, but may I have this father –daughter dance?"**

**"Of course, Coran." She murmured as he took her hand, "The plan is in motion, the boys are escorting Keith to the royal suite as we speak and Dr. Gorma is going to look him over."**

**"Good,"**

**"We will sneak you out as soon as we can."**

**"Thank you."**

**When the song ended everyone clapped politely, and Jonathan appeared at Coran's elbow. "May I have this dance with my new daughter?"**

**"Of course," Coran stepped aside.**

**Diana curtsied and Jonathan bowed before they began their dance. "I trust that Keith is safely tucked away?" he whispered.**

**"In progress," she smiled.**

**"So you will be leaving soon as well."**

**"As soon as it came be arranged." As their dance was ending, Hunk caught her attention. "Will you please excuse me?" she asked.**

**"Of course."**

**Diana crossed the room, "Hello Hunk."**

**"Keith is safely in bed. May I have this dance before you disappear?"**

**"Yes," She placed her hand in his. As they glided around the floor, she glanced around looking for Allura.**

**But Allura had escaped to the gardens and she was not alone.**

**"Allura?" Lance whispered.**

**"I'm here," she sniffed, wiping away her tears.**

**"Couldn't watch them dance could you?"**

**"How did you know?" she looked up.**

**"Let's just say I know the signs." He slid down beside her. Snaking his arm around her waist, he pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Her fingers grazed the medals pinned to his jacket.**

**"Are you all right? Your heart is racing." She queried softly.**

**"It always races when I am with you." He whispered.**

**"Really?" she pondered looking into his eyes. **

**"When you touch me I feel like I am flying." He whispered, caressing her cheek and bringing her lips to his. His kiss was soft and gentle not demanding. Her breath caught in her throat, because his kiss was like something out of her dreams.**

**Diana milled around the room creeping closer and closer to the door. Finally she was just inches away and she slipped through and quickly boarded the elevator. She thought she was free until she stepped off the elevator and ran into Brianna, a maid that had helped her dress for the evening. "OH!" she exclaimed.**

**"Your majesty I am so very sorry." The girl cried.**

**"It was my fault, Brianna. Why are you not at the party?" She asked.**

**"I-uh-," Brianna stammered.**

**Diana smiled, "It is all right. I am not upset, but could I use your help?" **

**"Certainly what can I do for you?" **

**"Can you help me out of this dress?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Thank you" Diana and Brianna strolled down the hall. "We will need to be very quiet."**

**"All right" **

**The two girls crept into the softly lit room. "Turn so I can undo the stays" Brianna whispered. She turned. Soon the dress cascaded to the floor.**

**"Step out of it. Then we will get you out of the under dress."**

**Diana stepped out of the dress. Brianna scooped up the dress and draped it on the back of a nearby chair. Then Brianna deftly began untying the corset holding the under dress. "There, you are free my queen."**

**"You are wonderful, Brianna, thank you." The girl blushed from the praise. She handed Diana her nightgown. **

**"If there is nothing else I will leave you now."**

**"I should be fine thank you" Brianna disappeared behind the closing door. Diana slipped out of the under dress and slipped the red silk nightgown over her head. She padded softly to the large canopy bed. Hesitating at the bed's edge, she gazed across the bed at her sleeping husband. His face was peacefully in sleep. The pain that had marred his features was gone. Gingerly she pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. Moving past his outstretched arm, she curled up beside him. Laying her head on his shoulder she pulled the covers over them. As she laid her hand upon his bare chest his arm curved around her, holding her. **

**Keith awoke with the morning sun filtering through the blood red drapes. The rays danced on her long tresses as they cascaded over his arm and the pillow. Rising up onto his elbow, his gaze traveled over her long lashes. He caressed her soft cheek and traced the hollow of her throat.**

**There may be a little pause in posting until I can working through a few things but I will post as soon as I can.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I still do not Own the orginal WEP characters..._**

**Lance awoke slowly savoring the warm body that snuggled up to him. "I can't believe that I am doing this." He thought to himself. "Can I be what she needs and wants? Can I ever be her 'Keith'?" Then he smiled, remembering last night dancing with Allura in the garden, how the moonlight made her ivory skin glow, watching the stars, giving her his jacket when she got cold and then sneaking into the castle in the early morning. "I am going to try." **

**"Good morning, my Allura," Lance whispered as she stirred in his arms.**

**"Where are we Lance?" she murmured sleepily. **

**"Remember we snuck into Keith's old room. He's not using it anymore and no one will look for us here."**

**"That's true. Now I remember." She giggled burying her face into his chest.**

**"That is a good sound. I have not heard that in a while." He stroked her hair.**

**"I hope you will hear more of it."**

**"But first we should to get you back to your room before Nanny realizes that you are missing." **

**"That would not be good would it?" she gave him the first genuine smile in a long while. **

**"No it would not. I am not ready to be killed by Hurricane Nanny." They laughed together.**

** Lance climbed out of bed and held out his hand to her. "Come, my princess." He smiled.**

** "I like that." She slipped her hand into his. "Your princess."**

**"You _do_ know that when she finds out she's going to hit the roof?"**

**Anger flashed in Allura's blue eyes. "She has one good girl who married a prince; she can't have both."**

**He chuckled. "My little rebel, let's go slow and take our time. We can make every day special."**

**"All right," Allura replied sadly.**

**"OH, don't be like that. We are not taking a step back…only forward." He pulled her close with his eyes shining as he kissed her. "Don't worry."**

**"Okay"**

**"Can all mornings start like this?" Diana whispered as she ran her hand down his bare chest. "I don't want to get out of bed. And you are going to stay in bed." **

**"Then you are too." Keith laughed, as he grabbed her. "But I have to get up." **

**"What?! No!" she exclaimed, rising from the bed.**

**"Sweetheart, I **have** to go to the bathroom." He sat up.**

**"Oh" she giggled as he threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side. But when he stood up, he disappeared with a loud thump.**

**"Keith!!" Diana shrieked, scrambling to the edge of the bed and peering over. "Are you all right?" He just groaned. Diana quickly climbed out of bed and was at his side. "Let me help." Slowly and painfully Keith rose from the floor. Leaning heavily upon his wife, Keith crept to the bathroom but left her at the doorway refusing to let her help any farther.**

**"Wait for me here, please." Five minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom.**

**Slowly they made their way back to the bed. "Should I get the doctor?" Diana asked worriedly.**

**"Not yet, just let me lay here a while." Keith lay back on the pillows.**

**Diana inspected his leg. "But it is bleeding, Keith. Something must have torn when you fell." **

**"I really didn't want to spend our honeymoon in Med Bay."**

**"I know, but you must take care of yourself."**

**"Very well, call him." He gave in reluctantly.**

**Ten minutes later an orderly arrived with a wheelchair to take Keith to Med Bay. "I will be there soon." Diana promised as she helped him into his robe before the orderly transferred him to the chair.**

**"Have some breakfast first." He ordered gently. "I won't be going anywhere." He cautiously smiled up at his big burly orderly. **

**"Yes, dear," Diana smiled giving him a kiss.**

**After Keith was gone, Diana climbed into the shower and then dressed. Finally she was strolling to the dining room when she spotted Allura sneaking to her room. "Allura?" she questioned. **

**"Shh!" Allura hissed looking around. "Have you seen Nanny?"**

**"No, I haven't. Where have you been all night?" **

**"Nowhere."**

**"And with no one I bet."**

**"Yes, why would you care?"**

**"Because I do. Would you like me to check to see if Nanny is in your room?"**

**"You would do that?"**

**"Of course!"**

**"Thanks." Diana proceeded to Allura's door. After opening it she disappeared inside. Allura cautiously waited outside. Diana opened the door. "All clear." She motioned her sister inside.**

**"What is going on?" Diana demanded as the door closed. "Why are you so angry with me? What did I do?"**

**"Nothing, you can go now. I need a shower. Shouldn't you be with your new husband?" Allura turned toward her bathroom.**

**Diana turned to leave. "Keith is in Med Bay." She said it softly as she walked through the door. Diana continued to ponder her sister's mood as she walked to the kitchen. **

**"Good morning, your majesty." Nanny greeted. "I didn't expect you to be up yet."**

**"Well, something came up. Is there any way that I might have some breakfast please?"**

**"Certainly what would you like?"**

**"Just some eggs and toast will be fine. Thank you."**

**"Did you and Keith sleep well?"**

**"Yes," Diana smiled.**

**"What are you plans for today?"**

**"Our plans will depend on what Dr. Gorma says."**

**"Oh, well I hope that he is all right." **

**"Thank you Nanny."**

**"Have you seen Allura this morning yet?"**

**"I am sure she is sleeping." Diana evaded her question so she would not have to lie. Soon, Nanny placed the food before her. As she ate, Diana watched the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. When she had finished she stood up and took the plate to the sink. **

**"Now go, you are on your honeymoon."**

**"Thank you Nanny." She laughed as she left the kitchen.**

**"Good morning Lance." She smiled.**

**"It's a wonderful morning." He smiled back. "Shouldn't you be with your husband?"**

**"Could you share some of your good mood with Allura?"**

**"Is she in a bad mood?" he played innocent.**

**"She was foul to me anyway."**

**"Really."**

**"How is she doing? About Keith and I?" Her voice was serious.**

**Lance took a deep breath.**

**"I am not asking for you to betray any confidence." She rushed to explain. "I just want your opinion on how she's doing."**

**"She is healing slowly."**

**"Thank you for helping her." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Then she began to leave and he was speechless. **

**Three months later… **

**The sun was warm. A light early autumn breeze blew across the town square. Laughter and the sounds of friendship filled the air. Stone by stone, debris was being removed from the roadway to allow the rebuilding to begin.**

**When they had started there had only been the six of them, but by eleven the frightened villagers had started coming out of their hiding to help.**

**At lunchtime, everyone sat in the shade to eat. Diana leaned against the trunk of a tree with her eyes closed. Her face was pale, in spite of the temperature. Keith plopped down beside her. "Here." He offered her his canteen.**

**"Thanks," Diana opened her eyes and smiled accepting it.**

**He watched her closely as she drank. "Are you feeling all right?"**

**"Yes, I am all right," she replied quietly. "I guess I'm just not used to such physical labor. How's your leg?"**

**"It is fine. The good doctor said I was good as new." ****Keith did not seem convinced. "Don't overdo it, all right? Stay here a rest for a while. You are a bit pale." Then he stood up and headed back to work. **

**Diana watched him walk away. With his arm around Allura, Lance joined him, as did Pidge and Hunk. She sighed and rose.**

**By mid-afternoon the road was almost clear and the heat was building. Keith straightened up from his task. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked around for Diana.**

**Meanwhile, Diana had stopped what she was doing. Stars danced before her eyes, she grabbed a hold of the cart she was standing beside as her head began to swim. She felt her body sway, but she could not stop it. The stars began to change to velvety darkness as she heard an alarmed Keith exclaimed loudly, "Diana!"**

**Keith vaulted across the distance that separated them as soon as he saw her falter, but he did not arrive in time to prevent her collapse to the ground.**

**The others quickly joined him as soon as they recovered from their initial shock.**

**"Lance, go get my horse. I've got to get her back to the castle." Lance took off swiftly returning with Keith's white stallion. Keith gathered Diana's limp form into his arms. Lance took her just long enough for Keith to mount the horse.**

**"We'll be right behind you." Lance vowed, handing Diana over to Keith.**

**"All right," Keith kneed the stallion.**

As soon as the team had finished their tasks they were riding fast to the castle.

**A med team was waiting for Keith on the bridge when he reached the castle. Keith slid down from the horse. "Lance radioed ahead." Dr. Gorma answered Keith's unasked question. "I think she might have hit her head on the cart before she hit the ground. She has been in and of consciousness."**

**Dr. Gorma quickly rushed her to Med Bay. Keith was banished to the waiting room. Coran soon joined him. "Any news?"**

**"No," Keith whispered.**

**"Why don't you go get a quick shower and change? It might make the wait a little easier."**

**Keith sighed heavily. "All right, but if you hear anything you will contact me immediately."**

**"Of course."**

**Keith trudged to the royal suite. He quickly shed his clothes and threw them in the hamper. The cool water did nothing to soothe his growing concern.**

**Ten minutes later he was dressed and hurrying back to Med Bay.**

**"Anything?" he breathlessly asked Coran who had begun pacing.**

**"No, nothing yet," Then they heard a commotion in the hall. Peering through the doorway, Keith and Coran saw the rest of the team and Princess Allura racing toward them. They stopped a few feet from the door.**

**"Thanks for radioing ahead, Lance."**

**"No problem. I knew you couldn't. You had your hands full," Lance smiled his crooked grin. Then he became serious. "Any word?"**

**"No, not yet Dr. Gorma is still with her."**

**"Why don't all of you go get showers and change clothes?" Coran gently suggested.**

**"Are you saying we stink, Coran?" Hunk asked jokingly.**

**"Not at all, but I do know that the doctor will not let anyone in Diana's room coated in dust and grime."**

**"Point taken," Lance agreed, turning to leave. "Be back soon."**

**Keith stood staring out the window absently toying with the amulet around his neck. **

**The next hour crawled. The team had returned and everyone jumped at the least little sound. Finally, Dr. Gorma appeared. "May I have a word with you, your Majesty?" He motioned for Keith to follow him.**

**"Doctor," Keith stopped nervously, "It is serious isn't it?"**

**"It can be," the doctor replied stopping just outside her door. "Many changes will have to be made or this situation can worsen."**

**"Worsen?" Keith interjected. "What is going on, Doctor?"**

**"Diana is pregnant," he stated abruptly. "Right now the she is distressed. We are doing everything to correct this. The most important thing that must be done is keeping Diana as quiet as possible and as stress free as we can."**

**Keith was speechless for a minute. "We are going to have a baby?"**

**"Yes," the doctor smiled. "The reasons Diana fainted were the heat, the strenuous physical activity, and a rapid drop in her blood sugar."**

**"The first two are fairly easy to understand. But how can I help with the third?"**

**"Actually, it is fairly simple with the proper diet. What did Diana have for lunch?"**

**"Honestly, I don't remember seeing her eat anything."**

**"And that would be why her blood sugar level could have dropped so low. So from now on no one is to let her skip a meal."**

**"We'll get Nanny to help with that." Keith smiled.**

**"For a while several small meals may be in order, and lots of bed rest. Once I am sure the babe is out of danger, I will allow her out of bed."**

**"Is Diana awake?"**

**"No she is sleeping, but you can sit with her for a while. Do not be alarmed when you see all of the monitors. There are several monitoring her and the baby."**

**"How far along is she?"**

**"Almost two months."**

**"Thank you Dr. Gorma," Keith turned to go.**

**"May I tell the others?"**

**"Yes, of course, thank you." Keith pressed the button to open the door.**

**"Remember, keep her calm and quiet when she wakes up and call me immediately."**

**"All right," Keith walked into her room. He stood beside her bed. He moved a stray lock of hair from her face. His finger grazed her forehead slightly. Even asleep, Diana responded to his touch.**

**A few hours later, a nurse brought Keith a tray of food and caught him napping. "Your Majesty," she whispered, setting the tray down and touching his shoulder.**

**Keith stirred, "Diana?"**

**"I'm sorry," she shyly backed away. "Dr. Gorma asked me to bring you some dinner."**

**"Thank you," Keith regained his senses and sat up straighter. Then they both froze. They both heard it again, a soft moan. "Diana?" he leaned closer to the bed.**

**"Keith?" Diana whispered. **

**"I'm here."**

**"I'll go get the doctor." The nurse whispered, rushing out of the room.**

**"What happened?" Diana asked.**

**"You fainted. Please lie still for a while, all right? Dr. Gorma wants you to stay quiet. He is coming."**

**Soon the door opened and Dr. Gorma entered. "Good evening, your Majesty," he smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"**

**"A bit tired actually and a little hungry."**

**"Being hungry is good. The tired we will work on. Now Diana, I don't want to alarm you but—"**

**"I'm pregnant aren't I?" she interrupted.**

**"You knew?" Keith asked.**

**"I suspected. I was not for certain. I have had missed cycles before so I was going to consult the doctor tomorrow morning."**

**"With that being said, we will get down to business. Your body is in distress right now, which means strict bed rest, constant monitoring and no stress, for a while any way. You must take better care or yourself. You must eat. And young lady you are grounded. Your blood sugar dropped which is why you fainted."**

**"But- but!"**

**"I agree. Flying is very dangerous and stressful."**

**"Fine, I will obey for now." Her eyes flashed spitefully.**

**"Good, first we will get you something to eat and then let you sleep."**

**"All right," she pouted.**

**Four weeks passed. Diana was released from her bed, conditionally. Keith planned a little outing to celebrate. Everything was set up and the carriage was packed. "Are you ready?" he asked.**

**"Yes," she smiled, stepping out of the bathroom. The oversized shirt hid her slightly growing belly. Keith took her hand and led her through the castle.**

**"Since riding is also out for a while. We will be using this," he helped her in to the carriage where Lance and Allura were waiting. Hunk and Pidge were at the driver's perch. Laughter flowed freely as they traveled to the picnic spot.**

**The afternoon was wonderful and enjoyable. As the sun started going down, Keith and Diana could be found strolling by the lake shore. **

**Suddenly everything went silent. An eerie feeling of being watched came over them. Keith glanced around warily. "Stay close," he whispered. **

**Then evil laughter rang out filling the air. Suddenly something swung out of the trees in a blur of blue and white scooping up Diana in the process.**

**"Diana!" Keith yelled as the blur materialized into Lotor. "Let her go Lotor, it's me you want!" Keith's sword lit with a hiss.**

**Lotor's mouth twisted into an evil smirk. "So it is. I never have liked brunettes anyway." He pushed Diana slightly and then he kicked her with such force that she landed several feet away, striking her head on a large stone.****Keith squared off with his laser sword that he now carried. Lotor charged him, but Keith was able to block****Meanwhile the others heard the commotion and the clashing and crackling of the laser swords and started running toward the sounds.**

**Lance broke through the trees first, with his laser blaster firing at Lotor's head as he was bent over Keith's prone form. Lotor quickly ducked barely escaping Lance's fire. He retreated with his laughter echoing through the trees. Lance spoke into his communicator as he ran up to Keith's body. "Pidge, check on Diana." He ordered swiftly. He bent down and felt for a pulse. "He's alive. His pulse is weak, but I've got one. What do you got, Pidge?"**

**"Weak pulse, shallow breathing and there's a lot of blood, Lance." Pidge's voice cracked.**

**Seconds later the whirl of the medical transport could be heard through the trees. It landed not far away. "Hunk, you and Pidge bring the carriage back to the castle. Allura and I will go with Keith and Diana." **

"You got it, Lance."

**Hours later Keith opened his heavy eyes. The intense pain in his chest threatened to push him beyond the threshold of unconsciousness. He groaned loudly. Dr. Gorma rushed over to him. "Keith, you are awake?"**

** "Barely," he murmured. "How are Diana and the baby?"**

**"She is still unconscious. She has a severe concussion. And she has had some hemorrhaging, but we are starting to gain control of that. But I am afraid she has lost the baby."**

**"It's my fault." Keith whimpered.**

**"No it isn't. You could not have known that this would happen. Lotor is a monster." **

**"The picnic was my idea."**

"You need to rest, Keith." He ordered softly.

**"Yes, sir." Keith closed his eyes giving in to the darkness.**

**Slowly, Diana regained her awareness. Her head felt like it was splitting apart and she felt empty. "It's gone," she thought. Silent tears spilled down her cheeks. Then she let the realm of darkness comfort her. **

**Coran entered the room, "How are they doing, Michel?" **

**"Keith is already blaming himself for Diana losing the baby. They are both going to need all the strength that they have to be there for each other****once they do wake up. We are all going to have to be there for them."**

**"We will do all that we can." Allura reassured. "We should contact Sven to come pilot Blue." **

**Two days later, **

** "Good morning, Keith. How are you feeling?"**

**"Like I have been kicked in the chest." He grumbled as he struggled to sit up. "What about Diana?"**

**"She still asleep."**

**That night, Dr. Gorma moved about quietly in the dark. "Doctor," Diana whispered. **

**"Your Majesty." He whispered back surprised. "You are awake." **

**"What happened?" **

**"Lotor attacked. He gave you a severe concussion."**

**"The baby is gone." She stated flatly.**

**"I am afraid so." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.**

**"Will I be able to have others?"**

**"There have been no indications that there is any permanent damage that would prevent you from becoming pregnant again. But I would like you to wait a few months before trying again. I would like you to be fully healed."**

**"I understand. Where's Keith?"**

**"In the bed behind me," he moved slightly so she could see. "This is the first time he has not just walked out of my Med Bay."**

**"Is he all right?" she asked, worriedly.**

**"He will be." The doctor replied. "He was in a fight with Lotor. And he blames himself for you losing the baby."**

**"It wasn't his fault." She touched her forehead. "Can you tell me when this splitting headache will go away?"**

**"We have been told that it could last a couple of weeks, let me give you something for the pain." **

**"Thank you."**

**Late one night, a month after the attack, Jonathan contacted the Castle of Lions .**

**"Coran, I have not heard from Keith since the memorial. How are things?"**

**"Not well I am afraid."**

** "Keith has locked himself in his office and Diana has not left her bed."**

**"I think that we need to get the kids away from Arus for a short time," Jonathan began. "The memories are too fresh. Their wounds cannot heal." **

**"I agree, your majesty, but how can we get them to leave Arus?"**

** "Let me arrange a fake summit that they must attend. I will contact you in a few days with the details of my plan. I will get them here even if I have to kidnap them myself."**

**Coran chuckled. "Good luck, I will help in any way that I can." Coran signed off. Starring at the blank screen, he sighed heavily. "I hope this works."**

**Coran approached her two days later to begin Jonathan's plan. **

**"I will go if you think it is best." Diana's voice was devoid of emotion as she continued to blankly stare at her reflection in the mirror as Brianna was brushing her hair. **

**"I do, I feel that you and Keith should both attend this summit on Terra. Arus could receive some much needed assistance."**

**"All right, will you please prepare some notes for me and gather any other information that I might need? When will we have to leave? And how long is this summit?" her tone never changed. Her face was a cool mask and her eyes were empty, lost.**

**"Of course I will have everything prepared and the transport is scheduled to arrive in two days. Now if you will excuse me, I will advise the King."**

**"Thank you Coran. I will be ready." She turned to her maid. "Brianna will you start packing for me, please?"**

**"I will send Nanny to assist you Brianna," Coran smiled at the girl.**

**"Certainly and thank you Coran," The maid curtsied. "Shall I pack for the King as well?"**

** "Yes, my dear."**

** Coran sighed in relief as the door closed behind him. "That was easier than I expected. I hope it goes that well with Keith." He began his trek to Keith's office. **

**"Terra is so far away Coran. It is not a good idea. What if Arus is attacked?" Keith countered defensively. **

**"Sven is here. Voltron will defend us. Keith, think of you and Diana for a moment. You need time to heal. Time away just the two of you. Both of you need this. And this summit could help Arus."**

**"Have you told Diana? Has she agreed to this?"**

**"Yes, I have. She has agreed to go for Arus' sake. I am worried about the both of you. It has seems like we buried both of you when we buried the child." He finished softly. **

**"All right I will go." He relented with a heavy sigh.**

**"Thank you, your majesty." Coran bowed.**

**The morning of their departure dawned cold and rainy. Diana awoke early and dressed. After brushing her long chestnut tresses, she rose from her chair and slowly walked to the garden mindless of the cold rain. Plucking a few roses on her way to the gate, she made her way to the small grave beside her mother. Laying the roses on the small mound of dirt, she bent her head in prayer. Slowly and robotically she turned and walked back to the castle with feet made of lead.**

**"Child, what are you doing?!" Nanny exclaimed when she saw the dripping wet girl. "You will catch your death of cold like that!" Nanny dropped the basket of laundry that she was carrying and snatched the top blanket off of it and quickly wrapped it around the wet girl. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes." Nanny guided her back to her rooms. **

**"How could you let her do such a thing!" she scolded Keith hotly as she pushed Diana into their bathroom, closing the door behind them.**

**Keith was speechless. "I wasn't even here." He whispered to an empty room. "I just came in to change clothes."**

**Nanny stripped the wet clothes off of her and pushed Diana into a warm shower. "Stay in there." She ordered gently. After about ten minutes Nanny turned off the water and proceeded to dry Diana off. "Now let's get you dressed properly."**

**"Yes, Nanny," Diana responded obediently. **

**"That's my good girl." Nanny led her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. Quickly, she had Diana redressed and was brushing the tangles out of her hair. "Come on, let's get you some hot breakfast."**

**"All right." **

**Nanny led her to the dining room. "Now sit and I will make you your favorite breakfast."**

**"Thank you." Nanny shuffled off to the kitchen.**

**"Coffee?" Keith asked.**

**"Please." He poured her a cup and sat down beside her. **

**"Did you sleep well?"**

**"I slept fine." Her response sounded awkward to everyone else sitting at the table that could see the dark bags under her eyes. **

**Keith answered, staring at his coffee. "That's good."**

**"They are not truly listening to each other. They are oblivious to everything but their own pain." Coran thought to himself as he shook his head. "Jonathan and Catherine will have their work cut out for them to get these two out of their shells." **

** After breakfast, everyone escorted the King and Queen to the transport to begin their mission.**

**After a very silent and awkward flight, the cruiser was finally powering down on Planet Terra. King Jonathan and Queen Catherine were waiting for their children. With his stoic mask on, Keith escorted his silent wife down the ramp. Everything appeared extremely formal even from a distance. The once passionate couple seemed like total strangers. Diana could not hide the pain in her eyes and no makeup could cover the dark circles. **

**Catherine gave Diana a warm hug and led her into the castle. "How are you?" she asked quietly, as they entered her private parlor.**

**"Some days are better than others." Diana answered, mechanically.**

**"Did you know that Keith was a twin?" Catherine's voice broke on her last word.**

**"No I didn't. He has never spoken of a twin." A spark of life rekindled in Diana as she looked confused.**

**Catherine stood and took Diana's hand taking her to a small cemetery in the gardens just outside her parlor. Stopping in a shaded corner, Catherine knelt before a small stone with a little angel engraved on it. "Keith never knew his twin Ryan. Ryan died moments after he was born. We have never told Keith. " She lovingly traced the name upon the stone. **

**"I am so very sorry that our loss has made fresh yours." Diana whispered, tearfully.**

**"Oh, child, I did not bring you here and show you this for that reason." She hugged her tight. "I brought you here to show you that remembering can and does get easier with time as long as you do not let the pain eat you up." She clutched Diana's shoulders. "Let yourself mourn and then strive to make each new day brighter than the last."**

** "I'm not sure that I have the strength." She whimpered.**

**"That is what family and friends are for. We will help give you the strength to fight on. Let us help you."**

** "Keith Akira Kogane! What are do you think you are doing?" His mother fumed when she caught him sleeping on a couch in the drawing room around midnight. Grabbing his ear she dragged him to the hall in front of the room that he and Diana were to share. **

**"You have barely spent any time with your wife since you have been here. So get in there and take care of your wife!" his mother ordered sharply pointing to the door. **

**"Yes, Mother," Keith obeyed and quietly opened the door. Diana was curled up near the window. She was shaking and sobbing. "Diana?" he whispered, uncertainly. Kneeling, he turned her and gathered her into his arms. "What is it?" he asked trying to see what she had in her hands in the dim moonlight.**

**"Our baby's ultrasound," she sobbed. He pulled her closer and the tears began to fall for him also. He rocked her gently and they continued to cry.**

**"Don't you love me anymore?" she whispered, looking up at him.**

**"Of course I love you, sweetheart."**

**"Then why won't you come to bed any more? You sleep in your office. You are afraid to touch me. And when you do touch me, it is so cold so impersonal."**

**"I am sorry. I've been afraid. I have never felt like this before. I don't know to act. I should not have pulled away from you. That was wrong."**

**"Most of all, we need to stay together. We can help each other through this. I love you. We can try again. We can't let this be the death of us too."**

**"We will try again." He vowed.**

**"Soon?" Diana asked, hopefully.**

**"Maybe," he conceded. "Let's go to bed." He stood up, pulling her up with him.**

**"Okay." She led him by the hand to the bed. Catherine smiled and gave her eavesdropping partner a high five. Then Jonathan and his wife tip-toed back to their room.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I still do not Own the orginal WEP characters..._**

**Diana snuggled into Keith's arms. "You know what I think?" she asked, looking up at him.**

**"What is that?"**

**"I think we were tricked. I don't think there is a summit at all. I have not seen any foreign ships or diplomats since we arrived." **

**"You're right. Now that I think about it, I haven't either. We will confront them in the morning."**

**"All right, but can we enjoy the vacation while we are here? It is not often that we get away from Arus and now I can learn more about your childhood. I have already learned one thing…"**

**"Oh yeah? What was that?"**

**"That you were a twin."**

**"No I wasn't. I don't have a twin."**

**"Your mother told me. Your twin died shortly after he was born. You never saw him."**

**"Oh," Keith's voice was soft. "Speaking of my mother, you should have seen her. She dragged me by the ear to our room tonight. Nanny style."**

**Diana giggled. "That would have been a funny sight."**

**"For you maybe! She even yelled, and I have not heard my mother yell like that since we were little. Are you ready to sleep yet?"**

**"As long as you hold me I am ready for anything." She vowed.**

**"Then let's sleep." He pulled her closer to him molding her to his body.**

**The morning sun was just peeking over the horizon as the pair entered the garden dressed****in their gis, and with their katanas.**

**From his window above them Jonathan watched as the two moved in complete harmony while performing their t'ai chi routine. His gaze became more intense when they picked up their katanas. They bowed to one another and raised their blades. Circling they assessed their opponent waiting for the attack. Keith stepped forward slashing the empty air. Diana had vaulted back and was standing on a bench three feet away. Launching herself, she did a somersault in the air before bringing her sword up to Keith's shoulder. The clang of metal rang out as he blocked her on bent knee with his arms extended. "They are both holding back," Jonathan observed, chuckling softly to himself. "In all my years I have never seen such restraint. They are such an evenly matched pair." **

**Keith would strike and Diana would counter. Each move was orchestrated flawlessly. As****the sounds became louder and more frequent a small crowd of cooks, guards and maids began to form, watching their sword play. Keith and Diana were oblivious to the crowd. Their focus was each other. Finally Keith lowered his sword. "I concede, my lady." He bowed to her.**

**"I accept my lord." She bowed to him with her sword held flat in front of her. Then the silent crowd began to applaud. Keith and Diana turned toward the sound surprised. "I guess we were the morning's entertainment." She smiled as the pair bowed to the crowd of twelve.**

**"They seem to have liked our show." Keith picked up a towel and threw the other one to her and sheathed his katana. **

**"Yes, they did." She mopped her brow after putting away hers. "I'm ready for a shower."**

**"Let's go." He took her hand and they retreated to their room. **

**Jonathan turned away from the window. "Our little crowd was not the only ones watching," Keith whispered, as they moved down the hall. "My father was also watching."**

** "Really?" she pondered. "I wonder what kind of mischief he will be up to today."**

** "Let's go riding," Keith suggested. "We can take a picnic lunch and get away from prying eyes. I will take you to my favorite place."**

** "That sounds like fun." **

**"First the shower!" He led her into the bathroom. Slowly he removed her belt, then he pushed back her sleeves and it pooled at her feet. His fingers slowly drifted up her arms and grazed her neck. Burying them into her hair he pulled it free sending it cascading down her back. He found her lips and placed an inviting kiss there. She responded hungrily by tearing at his black belt and his shirt quickly hit the floor. Eagerly her hands explored his muscular frame. Once the last of their clothing hit the floor, Keith guided them to the shower with out letting go of Diana. The warm water showered over them as they continued exploring each other as if they had spent months apart. They came at each other with wild abandon.**

**Twenty minutes later the pair emerged from their bedroom freshly showered and sporting a healthier glow about them. They entered the dining room holding hands. "Good morning, Brother," Steven greeted.**

**"Good morning. Have you seen Father this morning?"**

**"No, not yet why?" **

**"We need to have a word with him." Keith crossed the room and made himself and Diana a cup of coffee. He set her cup down at the table then held her chair for her. A few minutes later Jonathan escorted Catherine into the dining room.**

**"Good morning, children." He greeted, as he seated his wife. **

**Good morning Father, Mother." Keith returned. "After breakfast Diana and I would like a word with you, Father."**

**"Of course," Jonathan answered, calmly "Keith is upset with me." He thought to himself.**

**When everyone had finished, Jonathan stood. "Shall we take this to my study?"**

**"That would be fine." Keith stood and took Diana's hand. **

**Jonathan led the way. "Would you like a seat?" he offered gesturing to the chairs opposite his desk. **

**After he was seated Keith questioned, "There is no summit is there?"**

**"No, I brought you here to get away from Arus. Your friends and family have been extremely worried about you. We could not think of a better way to help you begin to heal other than this." **

**"We understand and we thank you." Diana spoke softly. "We would not have opened up to each other if it had not been for you and Catherine." **

**"I am glad that the healing has begun. It is not an easy process. But I am sure that you can move forward together, especially if this morning is any sign. Did you two choreograph your exercise routine?"**

**"Not at all," Keith assured him. "We just seem to be in sync naturally. If you thought that was good you should see us fly together."**

**"I am sure that is a sight to see."**

**"Father, I have a question."**

**"What is it, Son?"**

**Keith swallowed hard. "Was I a twin?"**

**Jonathan took a deep breath. "Yes, you were. Your younger brother Ryan only lived a few moments after he was born. We almost lost you." **

**"Oh." Keith was thoughtful. "Thank you for telling me"**

**"We did not know how to tell you. No one knew Ryan, so Cat and I just kept him to ourselves."**

**"How did you survive?"**

**"I lived one day at a time. Your mother and I stayed strong together."**

**"Diana and I are going to go riding today. We need some alone time. We are going to take a picnic lunch. We will probably not be back until dinner."**

**"That's wonderful of course. This is just what you need. I can ask our cook to prepare it for you while you change for your ride."**

**"Thank you." Keith and Diana stood.**

**The pair quickly went back to their room and changed into jeans and matching red t-shirts. Their eyes were alight as they rushed to the stables. As they were preparing to mount their horses a servant brought a large picnic basket with a blanket on top. "So where are we going?" she asked after they had cleared the castle gates. **

**"You'll see." Keith laughed kneeing his black stallion. Diana stayed back a little as she continued to scan her surroundings in amazement. **

**"You coming?" Keith turned back when he realized that she was not following him.**

**"Yes, I'm coming, but I just can't get enough of the architecture. It is so beautiful. It is like old Paris mixed with modern American."**

**"We have a lot of mixed cultures here. When Earth needed more space for its population a large group found this planet and we settled here."**

**Soon they left the town behind and headed up a trail. Before she saw anything she heard the soft gurgling of a brook. "Wow" she whispered as they broke into an overgrown clearing. On the far side of the clearing an archway was still standing. He slid down from his horse and brought the basket down placing it on a large stone. **

**"Welcome to my castle," Keith whispered as he walked up to her horse to help her down, "I used to come here to get away." **

** "It's beautiful here." She murmured sliding down into his arms. **

**"I am glad that I can share it with you." He murmured against her neck. "Come on," he swung her into his arms and carried her to the arch. Ducking through it her carried her to a soft fern bed where he lay her down softly. Settling down beside her he nibbled on her neck. With her eyes closed, she moaned softly arching to him. Slowing he worked her out of her t-shirt. Blazing a trail of hot kisses down her neck to her breast, he paused only when she removed his shirt. She giggled. "What" he whispered against her skin.**

** "I feel so free right now." She ran her fingers through his tousled hair as she rolled him onto his back taking control. She kissed him soundly. "I love you."**

** "I love you too,"**

**"Are you ready for them to come home?" Lance asked, as he snuggled with Allura. "It has been a quiet month without them. Except for Lotor."**

**"Yes, Coran has told me that they are getting better. They are acting more normal."**

**"I am proud of you, you know." **

**"For what?"**

**"After Diana lost the baby you put aside your anger and tried to help Diana and Keith."**

**"Well, actually I finally realized that everyone needs to be loved. Who can fault them for that? They met at the right time for them. Besides, now I have you." She smiled squeezing his hand. **

**Late one night a few days after Keith and Diana had returned home, Lance entered Keith's office. "You got a minute?" he asked.**

**"Sure, Lance what's up?" Keith answered, setting the paperwork he was reading aside.**

**"I need some advice. I don't know who to talk to."**

**"What kind of advice?"**

**"Well." Lance's face began to redden. "I-" **

**"Spit it out Lance." Keith started to become impatient.**

**"When you met Diana how did you know she was the one?" he blurted out.**

**Keith laughed. "Oh Lance, you have been bitten by the bug haven't you? It is Allura, right? Or did your eye catch another pretty thing?" **

**"Of course it is Allura." He insisted hotly. "But I need to be sure. I think she wants more and I don't know if I can give her that."**

**"Do you think about her when you are not with her? Or wake up wishing she was beside you? Do you think of ways to please her? Have you been faithful to her? Not looking at other girls like I have seen you do a million times before …" **

**"Yes." Lance answered shyly shifting nervously in his seat. "What do I do?" He threw his hands into the air.**

**"Marry her. Ask her to be your wife."**

**"Am I ready for that? How can I be a good husband?"**

**"Only you can answer that Lance. Being a good husband means taking care of and loving your wife." Keith folded his arms across his chest. "I hope I have helped….but speaking of wives. I need to go take care of mine."**

**"You have given me a lot to think about. Thanks."**

**"Anytime" Keith patted him on the shoulder, "Don't forget Lion practice at seven." **

**"I'll be there." Lance's feet were heavy as he trudged to his room. Pulling a small box from his sock drawer, he flopped onto his belly on his bed. Carefully he opened the box and examined the rings that he found there. A large tear drop diamond was in an antique setting with matching female and male wedding bands. "Well Nana, you told me to hold on to these until I met the right one. I never thought I would…but I guess I was wrong." He spoke to the tiny picture that was nestled in the lid. "I hope she likes it." Slowly he closed the box and placed it into his jacket pocket.**

** Lance awoke the next morning with excited enthusiasm. "I am going to need help to pull this off."**

** An hour later, Pidge, Hunk and Keith were in Keith's office. "Thanks guys for meeting me here I need help. I want to ask Allura to marry me." He started. **

**"Wow" Pidge interrupted.**

**"What do you have in mind?" Keith asked.**

**"I want to ask her in the garden." Then the boys put their heads together.**

**When it was decided that in three days, Lance and Allura would have a special candle lit dinner in the garden room overlooking the garden Pidge and Hunk were in charge of the special effects in the garden. Keith was in charge of keeping Nanny and Coran away.**

**The day had arrived and Lance awoke with mutant butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't eat. Lion drills were awful he kept falling behind and Keith was there to point it out. By the afternoon he was in the gym trying to work off his nervous energy. Avoiding Allura was the hardest part. He was afraid of blowing the whole surprise. Finally it was time to get ready. Sneaking off to his room he headed straight to the shower. He was just toweling off when Keith rang his buzzer. Keith helped Lance into his dress uniform. He made sure that every crease was perfect and every medal was straight. "How are you doing?" Keith asked as he was fixing Lance's tie.**

**"Nervous as hell," He ruefully admitted.**

**"It will be all right." He patted him on the back. "Go get in place Diana will be bringing Allura there in about ten minutes.**

**"Okay"**

**Lance paced in the garden room straighten a napkin, rearranging the roses in the center of the table and making sure wax from the candles was not getting on the tablecloth. Then finally he heard voices in the hall. "Where are we going?" Allura asked.**

**"Here," Diana opened the door for her. "Now I will leave you."**

**"What is going on?" Allura asked peering into the dark room.**

**"Go in there and find out," Diana gave her a little push.**

**"Allura," Lance appeared in the dim light looking absolutely dashing in his uniform with his hair in perfect order.**

**"Lance?" she queried stepping toward him. Lance took her hand gently and led her to the table. "Wow what is all of this, Lance?"**

**"A special dinner for my special lady."**

**Lance toyed with his food still unable to calm the mutant butterflies that were squirming in his stomach. Luckily, he survived dinner. "Let's go for a walk."**

**"Sure," she took the hand that he offered.**

**Painfully slow Lance steered her to the fountain. Stopping he turned her to face him. Lance dropped to his knee and opening the ring box her took her hand and whispered. "My Allura will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"**

**Allura pulled him to his feet. "Yes!" she exclaimed as the garden can alive in a variety of colored lights and a shower of soft pink and white flower petals. Lance slipped the ring onto her finger, "This was my grandmother's." He picked her up and swung her around.**

**"It is the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen."**

**"Now we will have to tell Nanny and Coran." His voice was bleak.**

**"Let's not spoil the evening. We will deal with them tomorrow." Soft music began to play.**

**"May I have this dance?"**

**"This one and every one after," she smiled placing her hand in his.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_I still do not Own the orginal WEP characters..._**

**_I would like to Thank Harmony becuase without her this chapter would have been awful._**

**"Let's not spoil the evening. We will deal with them tomorrow." Soft music began to play. **

**"May I have this dance?"**

**"This one and every one after," she smiled placing her hand in his. **

**Lance awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. "Ohh," he groaned holding his head. "This is worse than any hangover that I have ever had." Slowly he got up and dressed. Lance dressed and went to Coran's office. He drew a deep breath before ringing his buzzer. "Enter." Lance walked through the door. "Good morning, Lance, what can I do for you?"**

**"I would like to have a word with you." Lance sat stiffly in the chair across from him. "I have asked Allura to marry me and she has accepted."**

**Coran sat stunned.**

**"I will take care of her. I love her with all my heart." Lance fell silent waiting for Coran to speak.**

**Coran chose his words very carefully. "Is there any special reason why you have brought this to my attention?"**

**"I have done many shady things in my life, but I do not wish to put any shame onto Allura. I want to be an upstanding gentleman."**

**"I see, so you have not had intercourse with her." Coran decided to be blunt.**

**"Coran! I am appalled." Lance protested. "I respect Allura too much."**

**"I trust that you have not told anyone else."**

**"I am still alive aren't I?" he quipped. "Only the Voltron Force and the Queen have knowledge of our engagement to my knowledge."**

**"Very well, this afternoon you and Allura need to meet with me to discuss the ramifications and consequences of this engagement and marriage."**

**"Of course, Coran."**

**"You may go." Coran dismissed him coolly.**

**Lance exited Coran's office and strolled down to the dining room to get some coffee before breakfast. As he entered the room he could hear breaking glass and pots hitting the floor. Keith met him and handed him a thermos of coffee. "I would suggest that you hide for a little while. Hurricane Nanny is on a rampage."**

**"No." Lance stood firm. "I am not going to run away. Not anymore. 'A good husband takes care of his wife,'" he reminded Keith of his words. "Allura may not be my wife yet but I will protect her like she is."**

**"Aww, that's sweet Lance." Diana approached Lance from behind. "But let me see if I can calm Nanny a bit first." Diana walked around him and disappeared through the double doors that led to the kitchens. After a few more pots rattled, the kitchen grew quiet. The silence was deafening. Worried, Keith started to go in after Diana. But soon she emerged from the kitchen unharmed.**

**"Well?" Lance gave her an exasperated look.**

**She smiled gently "She will not kill you yet. She thought that Allura might be pregnant. I assured her that she was not. I do hope that I was not lying."**

**"Why does EVERYONE think that we have had sex?"**

"**We know how you usually operate Lance," Hunk piped in.**

**"It is NOT like that with me and Allura." He argued hotly.**

**Two weeks later…**

**Early on a cold brisk morning, Diana lay very still and pretended to be asleep when she heard Keith begin to stir. Fighting the nausea was becoming more difficult. Finally, Keith slipped quietly out the door. Diana could wait no longer and she rushed to the bathroom. About ten minutes later she emerged quite pale, but determined to see Dr. Gorma immediately. Sliding on her robe and slippers, she slowly made her way to the Med Bay without bothering to change. Whenever she heard voices, she hid in the shadows so no one would see her in her nightgown. The trek to Med Bay seemed much farther than she remembered it being. **

**Finally, she stumbled into Med Bay. A young nurse spotted her and rushed to help her queen. "Get the doctor, but tell no one else, ESPECIALLY not the King," Diana ordered softly. **

**"Yes, your Majesty." She bowed and rushed off after helping Diana onto the exam table.**

**A few minutes later, Dr. Gorma rushed in. "Diana."**

**"Doctor, please tell me what is wrong with me?" she begged softly. **

**"Tell me what you are feeling?"**

**"I have had an upset stomach on and off for the last couple of weeks. I woke up this morning I threw up violently. Some smells make me queasy. And I have had a few dizzy spells."**

**"I know what this sounds like, but let me run some tests." He took some blood and disappeared for a little bit. **

**"Diana, when was you last menstrual cycle?" **

**"When was the last time I had one…hmm… wait…I'm late…very late." She sat up quickly. But the action was too much and she began dry heaving. A nurse reacted quickly, and gave her some crackers that helped the dry heaving subside. "I'm pregnant, right?"**

**"Yes, my dear, you are."**

**"Do you think it is safe?" she asked, fearfully.**

** "I personally would have liked to see you wait another month. But I will monitor you more closely this time."****"**

**"All right," she thought out loud, "What about Allura's wedding?"**

** "Her wedding is a few months away, isn't it?" **

**"Yes, it is to be during the winter festival."**

**"You should still be fine. We will take care of you and if we can start reducing your stress now, it will make you healthier later on." He was almost afraid to let leave her in the agitated mental state she was in. "Diana, try not to fret. You must remember your stress."**

**"I will," she promised.**

**Diana called down to the kitchen where Nanny was already preparing breakfast for the team and asked her to fix her something that would calm her stomach. Soon, after serving the team, she started Diana's breakfast. Just as Keith was finishing his, she walked through the dining room with the tray. "May I help you with that, Nanny?" He asked, walking beside her.**

**"Why thank you, your majesty." She handed him the tray.**

**"Let me guess, this is going to Diana."**

**"Yes, she asked me to prepare it for her. She said that her stomach is upset and would be keeping to her bed a little longer today."**

**"She has seemed a bit under the weather lately. And she has not been sleeping well. I am glad that she is taking care of herself. If you would like Nanny, I will take this to her for you."**

**"Thank you," she bowed, and turned back.**

**Keith continued on to their rooms. Curiosity and worry clouded his mind. Keith arrived. Balancing the tray carefully, he pushed the open button. He could hear shuffling in the bathroom. "Diana?" he called.**

**"Oh no," she whispered. "It's Keith." She grabbed a washcloth and ran cold water on it dabbing her still red and swollen eyes. "Here goes nothing." She thought as she left the bathroom.**

**"How did I earn the honor of being served breakfast in bed by the King himself?" She tried to smile, but failed as she got back into bed.**

**Keith set the tray down on the table, when he saw her eyes and her pale face. "Diana? What is the matter, honey?" he asked, sitting beside her and taking her hands.**

**She looked straight at him. "I saw Dr. Gorma this morning."**

**"Nanny told me something about an upset stomach."**

**"Keith," she paused. "We're going to have a baby." She touched his cheek and she watched his face carefully.**

**"What?" His face was expressionless.**

**"We are going to have a baby." She repeated, trying to smile and holding his face with both hands, keeping his eyes locked with hers. ****Slowly Diana's words sank in. ** **"Keith, will you please say something?" Diana pleaded. "You want this child don't you?" She unconsciously touched her still flat stomach.**

**He hugged her warmly. "Of course I want our child. I am just a little shocked that's all. Isn't it a bit soon though? I mean after--"**

**"Dr. Gorma plans on monitoring me closely. I was so afraid that you would be angry. I have wanted to give you a child since our first was taken from us." Diana smiled through her tears.**

**"Is that why you were crying? You were afraid of my reaction weren't you?" He wiped away her tears.**

**"Yes," she looked down.**

**He cupped her chin bringing her icy eyes level to his rich brown ones. "Please don't ever be afraid of me. I love you. We are one. Together we will conquer any challenge that comes before us."**

**Diana hugged him fiercely. "I love you. When should we tell the others?" **

**"Soon, how far along are you?"**

**"Not quite a month."**

**"Then?" he grinned.**

**"Yes, I think it was on Terra." She smiled warmly. "I wonder which time was the magical one?" she laughed.**

**"I hope it was at my favorite spot." He smiled back. "And you know what this means don't you?"**

**"I'm grounded and I would like to stay near the castle."**

**"But what about Allura's wedding? And honey, I don't think that what happened before will happen again."**

**"I am afraid." She whispered.**

**"I am to, but you had better eat your breakfast before it gets cold or Nanny will have my head." He laughed. "We will see where Lance and Allura finally decide to have it. They have changed their minds again."**

**"Oh? All right, I'll eat."****As she was eating, Keith left for lion drills. After breakfast, Diana felt good enough to venture to her office. **

**Dinner arrived and Keith was at her side when she entered. Suddenly all the different smells of food mingled and assaulted her. "Oh no," she gasped putting her hand to her mouth. Keith rushed her to the bathroom. He held her as her stomach revolted. **

**"Do you still want to do this?" He asked worriedly as he handed her a cool wet washcloth.**

**"Just give me a few minutes. I will be right out." She smiled pushing him away.**

**Keith went into the kitchen where Nanny was bustling around. "Your Majesty, what are you doing in here? Dinner is almost ready."**

**"Would it be possible for you to come in the dining room for a moment? Diana and I have an announcement."**

**Keith entered the dining room alone. "Is Diana not feeling well?" Coran asked.**

**"Not as well as she would like. But she will be here in a few minutes." Soon Diana entered the room with her head held high. As she took her place, Keith stood and joined her at the head of the table. "Good evening everyone." She greeted loudly grabbing everyone's attention. "Keith and I have something that we would like to share. We are going to have a baby and I am grounded from flying until the baby is born."**

**Allura looked to Lance for a moment, he nodded earnestly. "Then we have decided where the wedding shall be." Allura announced. "We will have the wedding in the castle's chapel. Lance and I want a small wedding."**

**"All right then, I guess that is settled." Coran stated matter of factly not truly looking at either of them. **

**"Diana, would you help me plan my wedding?" Allura asked.**

**"I would love to." **

**Two months passed quickly, Allura and Diana were busy with the wedding plans. Slowly the nausea began to cease and Diana continued her t'ai chi routine minus the sword play with her husband every morning. Afterwards Keith would escort her to her office.****Diana spent many long hours in her office with her assistant Arianna. **

**Her breath would catch in her throat whenever the castle alarms would blare and several times she even found herself starting to go to the hanger. But she always stopped herself and made her way to castle control to watch the battle with Coran. **

**Unless he was engaged in battle, Keith would always make time to go with her to her doctor's appointments. Keith and Diana walked hand in hand down the hall toward Med Bay. "I am going to need the seamstress soon. With Allura's wedding only a week away the seamstress is in a panic. I may have to wear a tent to the wedding," Diana complained. "I can't believe how big I am getting. I am so glad that your mother sent me some maternity clothes. I can't fit into my dresses anymore."**

**"You are not THAT big. We'll talk to the doctor about it. I am sure there is nothing to worry about."**

**"He said he would be having an ultrasound done today. He would like to verify the due date."**

**They entered Med Bay. "Are you ready to see your baby?" Michelle smiled, raising the ultrasound screen.**

**"Yes," Diana and Keith chorused.**

** Michelle guided the scanner across Diana's stomach. "Hmm," she murmured as she stared at the screen.**

**"What?" they asked, worriedly. ****Michelle continued to have a puzzled expression on her face. **

**Is something wrong?" Keith asked quietly.**

**"Not at all," Michelle smiled joyfully, "I am all finished. The doctor will be in to see you shortly.**

**Dr. Gorma entered with her file open. "Good morning, Diana how are you feeling?" **

** "Fairly good, Doctor. Did Michelle find something wrong on my ultrasound?"**

**"No, not at all…she found twins."**

**"What?!"**

**Dr. Gorma laughed, "You are having twins."**

**"Twins, is that why I have been gaining so much?" Diana asked.**

**"Yes, my dear, and having twins is going to complicate things."**

**"How is that?"**

**"Well, as the twins grow they are going to put more strain on your petite frame. We are going to have to monitor you very carefully starting now. I must warn you by your fifth month you could be on strict bed rest. And young lady I read in your file that your blood pressure is running high," Dr. Gorma scolded.**

**"So everyone is going to start treating me like I am made out of eggshells or crystal?" she grouched. "Will I be able to finish the wedding plans?" **

**"Take things slowly. Rest often and I want to see you this evening."**

**"Can I still do my t'ai chi?" she asked, worriedly. **

**"For now I don't see why not, but soon it may become too difficult for you to do even that."**

**"Maybe I should monitor her physical activity closely, Doctor. If I think she is doing too much I will make her stop and consult you."**

**"As long as you don't overreact," she grumbled.**

**As they were leaving Diana exclaimed, "The nursery is all wrong. We are going to have to redo it."**

**"Don't worry. We will take care of it. Remember your blood pressure," he reminded softly. "Let me do some of the worrying."**

**"Oh pooh." She grumbled under her breath.**

**That evening before dinner Diana reported to Med Bay as ordered. She was alone. "Doctor, I am worried. What will happen if my blood pressure will not come down?" Diana spoke to him as a nurse was taking her blood pressure.**

**"I can tell your blood pressure is still elevated. Young lady I am going to have to insist that you remain in bed ALL day tomorrow. The only exception is to go to the bathroom. I will have a nurse come by several times to check your blood pressure. If bed rest does not work we may have to come up with something else. So please, after dinner go to bed." **

**"Yes, Doctor, I will." She promised.**

**At dinner, Diana was solemn and quiet. She played with her food more than she ate it. Keith was quick notice. "Diana what's wrong?" he murmured softly.**

**"I just feel a little run down. If you will excuse me I think I will go to bed." She pushed back her chair. "Good night everyone." **

**"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked quietly.**

**"That's not necessary, dear. I will be fine." She slowly walked away.**

**A few moments later, Hunk excused himself. He quickly caught up with her. "Hey, little sis," he whispered in her ear.**

**"Oh," she jumped.**

**"Sorry," he grinned. "Diana, what's wrong?" he held her arm stopping her. "Please tell me." He implored.**

**"I will but not here." She answered, looking around. They continued to the royal suite. **

**"Ok, now sit." He motioned to the chair in front of her vanity. After she was seated, he began pulling the pins from her hair. Once her hair was free he picked up her brush. "Now spill it, my stubborn one."**

**Diana smiled at him as he gently ran the brush through her hair. "I don't know what to do, Tsuyoshi. I am so worried about things that it is starting to affect me and the babies." Tears filled her eyes.**

**He knelt before her taking her hands. "Ok, Big Brother is here to help. You must stop worrying. You must only think about you and the little ones being healthy." He placed her hands on her belly.**

**"How? I am so confused," she searched his face.**

**"Now, now, what did I say?"**

**"I will try."**

**"No, no try only do."**

**Diana laughed. "Yes, Master Yoda"**

**"That's better," he stood, pulling her with him. "I will let you get ready for bed."**

**"My new prison." She murmured.**

**"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as your new throne." He scolded gently as he headed for the door.**

**"Thank you, Tsuyoshi."**

**"Anytime, Sis." He smiled. "Sleep well. I will see you in the morning."**

**"Not unless you come here to visit. I am to stay in bed all day tomorrow."**

**"How about I bring in a tele-monitor and the Star Wars Saga and we could watch 'Empires Strikes Back' together?"**

** She smiled "That would be wonderful. I would like that."**

**"Good night." He turned down the lights and opened the door. **

** As the door was closing Keith silently approached Hunk. "She is in safe and sound, Boss." Hunk turned to face him.**

**"Thank you Hunk." Keith whispered. "I should have known that you were going to follow her. Did she tell you what was bothering her?"**

**"Yes," was all that he would say. "Why don't you get some rest yourself Chief, you look pretty rough."**

**"I wish I could but I have work to do." Keith turned to head to his office.**

**"Leave it," Hunk growled grabbing his arm, spinning him around and lightly touching the side of his forehead with a beefy closed fist. "I would not have been able to do that if you were 100%. You need sleep and **your **wife** needs **you**."

"**You are right, maybe one night won't hurt."**

**"I am, and by the way I am bringing your wife some movies tomorrow."**

**"Oh yeah?" Keith arched an eyebrow.**

**"Yea, she and I are going to watch 'Empire Strikes Back'." He grinned.**

**"All right," Keith laughed. "Maybe she will relax a little."**

**"That is my goal."**

**"Thank you Hunk, and good night." Keith smiled as he entered his room.**

**"Good night Keith."**

**"Keith?" Diana struggled to sit up when she heard the door open and close.**

**"I'm here." He sat down beside her.**

**"I am all right you didn't have to come check on me." She lay back down turning away from him.**

**"I was worried. You didn't eat much at dinner."**

**"Please do not dissect every action that I do." She retorted through clenched teeth.**

**"I'm not." His voice was soft. "Or at least I am trying not to. But I am scared. I have talked to the doctor and if we can't lower your blood pressure it could lead to some serious trouble for you and the babies."**

**"Don't you think I know that?" she choked. She soon heard his clothes hit the floor and felt the bed move as he climbed in and came to her. Hot tears coursed down her cheeks.**

**"Shh now, I am here. Don't cry." He gathered her into his arms. "Please try to calm down." He frantically tried to collect his thoughts.** _I must calm her down_, **he thought to himself.** _To calm her, I must first be calm myself_. **Another thought came to him, Keith took a deep breath, "Diana, meditate with me," he whispered aloud desperately trying to keep the urgency out of his voice. "Like we do every morning, come on you can do it." Slowly her sobbing ceased and her breathing leveled fanning gently against his skin. _That's it_. He thought as he shifted his hand to her cheek and his thumb caressed her cheek softly.**

**Hunk strode off with purpose. He first sought out Coran, "May I speak with you, Coran?"**

**"Certainly Hunk what is it?" Coran asked seeing the look on his face.**

**"It is about the King. Can we lessen his work load? Diana is so worried about him that she is hurting herself and the babies. I have managed to talk Keith into taking the evening off. I plan on asking Allura to help also."**

**"All right, find Allura and meet me in Keith's office."**

**"I will. Thank you." Hunk turned to leave.**

**On the run, Hunk pulled out his communicator. "Lance, are you with Allura?"**

**"Of course, why?"**

**"I couldn't reach her so I called you. Can you and Allura meet me in Keith's office A.S.A.P?"**

**"Sure what's wrong?"**

** "I will explain when I see you."**

**"Gotcha, we will be there in five."**

**"Thanks, Hunk out."**

**He raced to Keith's office. Coran was already there sitting at Keith's desk. "Keith is very organized." Coran observed thumbing through a stack of papers.**

**"What can we do to help?" Hunk asked, breathless. "Lance and Allura are on their way."**

**"Good, once Allura gets here she and I can divide these and work on them. Though honestly, I don't know how you and Lance can help here."**

**"I know what Lance and I can do then."**

**"What?" Lance asked as the pair entered. "What is going on?"**

**Hunk turned to them. "Diana is worrying herself and the babies sick over Keith working himself too hard. I asked you to come here to help lessen his workload to relieve some stress off of both of them."**

**"I asked Keith if he needed my help," Allura crossed the room. "He told me no. What a liar." She picked up some papers. "This should not be too difficult. He has made notes on everything."**

**"What can I do?" Lance asked.**

**"Diana is also stressed about the nursery. You and I are going to take care of that."**

**"Then let's go."**

**"Right!" Hunk looked back at Coran questioning.**

**"We will be fine. We will take care of this."**

**"Thank you both."**

**Lance and Hunk walked down the hall together. "Where's Pidge?"**

**"In the nursery already, and we are going to have to be very quiet. We don't want to wake them up."**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I still do not Own the orginal WEP characters..._**

**"We won't be able to do a lot tonight anyway."**

**"Maybe not, but we can get an idea and make a game plan. We definitely will need another bassinet made and a dresser."**

**Lance and Hunk fell silent as they entered the nursery. They found Pidge sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor with a book in his lap. "Whatcha reading, little buddy?" Hunk whispered.**

**"Looking for decoration ideas in this book of Arusian fairy tales."**

**"That is a great idea." Hunk exclaimed softly. "Lance, do you still know that artist in Althea?"**

**"Yeah, why?" Lance grimaced, remembering how badly their break up had been.**

**"We could ask her to paint some of the characters from the stories on the walls."**

**"We could put lighted stars in the ceiling." Pidge jumped up.**

**"It sounds like a good plan. Let's clear this room and I will contact her tomorrow morning."**

**"Great!" The trio started working to move the furniture out.**

**Diana awoke slowly, treasuring the warm feeling of Keith's arms around her. She could feel his breathing against her cheek. She smiled contently. Opening her eyes and feeling playful, she began to trace little circles on his chest. He growled softly. She couldn't help but giggle.**

**"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he whispered.**

**"Shouldn't you be at lion practice?" she replied back. "The sun is already coming through the curtains."**

** "What?!" Keith's eyes flew open. "I overslept?" Gently, he untangled himself from Diana to be able to see his alarm clock. "Wow, I did oversleep."**

**"Your body must have needed the rest." She observed.**

**"It must have but I need ro get to practice."**

**"You need to take better care of yourself, Daddy."**

**"Speak for yourself, Mommy."**

**"I am. I am staying in bed all day."**

**"Your pressure was still high last night wasn't it?"**

**"Unfortunately, yes."**

**"You have been working too hard. You need to start slowing down."**

**"I don't have a choice now." The buzzer on their door interrupted their conversation.**

**"Enter," Keith called, pulling the covers up to his chin. The doors opened and Nanny pushed a cart in. "Good morning, you two." She smiled warmly. "Since you missed breakfast, I brought you some."**

**"Thank you," they chorused, as she set the trays in front of them.**

**"Goodness, someone was in a hurry last night," she mumbled as she began picking up Keith's discarded clothing.**

**"I am sorry, Nanny," Keith apologized awkwardly, taking a sip of his coffee. "Not drinking your coffee, dear?"**

**"No, I am going to cut back on it. I will stick to my OJ."**

**"Oh Diana, the seamstress will be here this afternoon for your final fitting." Nanny said, as she returned from putting Keith's clothes in the hamper.**

**"Thank you Nanny, when she arrives can you send her here, please?"**

**"Of course, my dear, now I will leave you two to your breakfast." She turned to leave.**

**Diana ate her eggs and was working on her toast, when Keith noticed that she had not touched her bacon. "Cutting down on bacon too?"**

**"Too salty."**

**"And not good for the blood pressure."**

**"Not at all," she smiled. "I can't. I am already behind schedule." He finished the last bite of his toast. He was starting to get out of bed when the buzzer rang again.**

**"Enter," he called, covering up again. "Is everyone trying to keep me in bed today?" He mumbled.**

**The door opened and a young nurse's aide walked in. "Oh," she gasped embarrassed at catching the king in bed. "I'm sorry. I can come back later." **

**"No, no, come in," Keith insisted. "I would like to know the results."**

**"All right," she smiled, shyly. Crossing the room, she carefully avoided looking at Keith any further. Laying the folder on the nightstand, she began putting the cuff on Diana's arm. A few moments later, she was making notes in the file.**

**"How was it?" Diana asked cautiously.**

**"Still high, but not quite as high as last night."**

**"Well, at least it is on the right track. I can't expect a miracle overnight can I?"**

**"I will be back around one o'clock your majesty."**

**"That will be fine. I will be right here." Diana smiled as the girl turned to leave.**

**After the door closed, Keith threw back the covers and picked up his tray and put it back on the cart. "Are you finished?" he asked.**

**"Yes." She threw back her covers after he moved her tray.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To the bathroom. I am still allowed to do that on my own."**

**"Oh sorry," he grinned, sheepishly.**

**After a quick shower, Keith kissed his wife and headed off to catch up with his**

**team. Afterward, he went to his office to find his desk had been cleared of all his**

**paperwork. Then he sought Coran to see if he had any answers.**

**"Coran, have you seen the Arus Academy Report?"**

**"Yes, it was quite thorough."**

**"How about the Terran transport manifests that are due in next week?"**

**"Yes. They have been cataloged and teams have been assigned to unload and disperse them."**

**"You took them and the rest of my paperwork off my desk, didn't you?"**

**"Yes, your majesty, I did. You needed a day off. You have been working too hard lately."**

**"Have you been talking with the queen recently?"**

**"No I have not. How is Diana this morning?"**

**"Dr. Gorma has requested that she remain in bed today. So if all of my work is gone, maybe I will go over Diana's and clear her desk."**

**"You will not find any."**

**"You cleared hers too?" Keith asked, surprised.**

**"I have been giving her less and less since last week. I have noticed that she has been putting in very long hours and I wanted her to take a break."**

**Finally Allura's day had arrived. A light blanket of snow was covering the ground. Allura stood at her balcony door watching the snowfall. "You look beautiful." Diana crossed the room slowly.**

**"Thank you." Allura's voice was tinged with sadness.**

**"What's wrong?" Diana took her hands and pulled her to Allura's bed.**

**"I wish our mother and father could be here. I wish Nanny would speak to me and come to the wedding."**

**"You have to believe that our parents are looking down on us and they will be standing beside you when you walk down that aisle and say 'I do.'"**

**Coran rang the buzzer on Allura's door. When it opened, he asked "Are you ready ladies?" He escorted them to the chapel.**

**The organist began to play and Diana slowly walked down the aisle. In front of the altar Lance shifted nervously beside Keith as he watched Allura being escorted down the aisle,**

**As the music faded, Keith turned to the sound of soft weeping. Following it to the back of the small chapel he found Nanny sulking in the shadows. "Come, Nanny," he held out his hand. "Allura has saved you a seat."**

**"No, no" she whispered shaking her head.**

**"Come, Nanny, don't make me make it a royal command." He shook his hand. Hesitantly she placed her hand in his. Curling it into the crook of his arm he led her down to the front pew. "This is where the mother of the bride would sit." He gestured for her to sit.**

**Allura turned from Coran and Diana and approached Nanny. "Thank you for coming. You have this day even more special." Allura kissed her cheek. "Would you like to give me away?"**

**Nanny was too choked up to speak. She could only nod. Allura took her hand and led her to the altar where Coran and Diana waited.**

**"Who is it that gives this woman to this man?" the chaplain asked.**

**"We do," Coran, Diana and Nanny chorused solemnly. Coran placed Allura's hand in Lance's and then he and Nanny backed away taking their seats. Nanny blew her nose loudly. Lance smiled as he drew her closer to him.**

**"Allura and Lance, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family and by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life; and is the shared goal of a married life."**

**"Lance McClain of Earth, do you take Princess Allura Lyons of Arus to be your wife?"**

**"I do."**

**"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"**

**"I do."**

** "Princess Allura Lyons of Arus, do you take Lance of Earth to be your husband?"**

**"I do."**

**"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"**

**"I do."**

**"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all this union of this man and woman in marriage."**

**"I Lance, take thee Allura, to be my wedded wife to have and to hold, to cherish and protect. You are the air I breathe and my wings. I promise to love you forever."**

**"I Allura, take thee Lance, to be my wedded husband to have and to hold, to cherish and protect. You are the air I breathe and my wings. I promise to love you forever."**

**"A marriage ceremony represents one of life's greatest commitments. But mainly it is a declaration of love. Love is not irritable or touchy. Lance and Princess Allura, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in holy matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of hands, and the giving of rings. I now declare you Husband and Wife. Whom God and Goddess have joined together, let no one put asunder. I will now bless you as a married couple. May God and Goddess bless you and keep you. AMEN. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride!"**


	22. Chapter 22

**_I still do not Own the orginal WEP characters..._**

**"I am big as the castle." She stroked her extra large tummy as they lay in bed. "All this lying in bed is killing me."**

**"You are radiantly beautiful," Keith laid his hand on her stomach. "Whoa that was a heck of a kick."**

**"Someone didn't want you to touch them." She laughed "Oo, I think someone else is jealous." She put Keith's hand on the other side of her belly. "That's better."**

**Their moment of playfulness was disrupted by the castle's alarms. "Stay here," Keith vaulted from the bed, threw on his clothes and sprinted out the door.**

**Diana tried to stay in bed but after the castle shook for the third time, she struggled to her feet. "I know I'll pay dearly for this and I'll probably end up in Med Bay but I have to know what is going on." Grabbing her robe and pulling it on she waddled her way to castle control.**

**"What is happening Coran?" She demanded.**

**"Diana!" he exclaimed, "You should not even be here." Coran kept his gaze fixed on the monitor.**

**"OH" Diana gasped as she watched the battle playing out before her eyes.**

**The sky was filled with ships swarming around the lions like mosquitoes. Every turret of the castle was alight with cannons firing. Diana watched the ro beast coffin being deployed from the command ship. Horrified she gasped as she saw it grow to enormous proportions then burst out of the coffin with a gut wrenching shriek. As if her world was moving in slow motion she watched as Voltron was formed and heard Keith's voice and he hollered "Form feet and legs form arms and body and I'll form the head."**

**Diana was glued to the monitor as the fighting became more serious. The beast stood tall and lean. Its long scaly arms were covered with rocket launchers and large spikes. Large yellow eyes glared as Voltron finished forming ready to strike. It fired a volley of missiles at Voltron's midsection as the explosions began Diana felt like she had been hit. She doubted over in agony. Cadet Williams rushed over to her. Putting his arm around her he helped her to the nearest chair. Diana panted as the pain began to ebb. He hurried to the communication console.**

**Soon a med team arrived and transported her to Med Bay.**

**Dr. Gorma was waiting for her. As she was being transferred to a gurney, another sharp pain stabbed her in the middle. "AHH" she cried grabbing her stomach.**

** After several scans, it was decided that it was time. Mother and babies were in trouble. Delivery by cesarean section was the only option. As Diana's eyes grew heavy, she murmured. "Doctor, save my babies, save them." Her voice trailed off as the medication took effect. The medical team worked quickly to bring the two infants into the world.**


End file.
